Pure Bred Half Breed
by Deceptress
Summary: Sequel to 'For Love of a Half Demon' Inu Yasha's eldest son Kentamaru has alot of things going on at once. How can he keep up when a mysterious figure immerges, seducing him with tales of his family's legacy and his own fathers dark past?
1. Prologue

**Note:** This is a sequel to my story 'For Love of a Half Demon' if you have not read it, it might make things complicated and easier for us all. For those braves souls who do not wish to read the first one, I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue**

* * *

A barefoot lighted down on a branch, merely an inch away from a nest of birds. The babies did not even register the presence, save for a slight swaying of their branch. The figure bounded through the tree tops, moving swiftly and silently not even rousing the leaves or wildlife to its presence. It was one with the wilderness.

There was a loud commotion in the distance, and had the forest bristling with activity and excitement, the atmosphere cracked with electricity. Smoke was rising in the distance and it was in that direction the figure was heading.

A blur of crimson and silver, as the figure rose up into the air before dropping to the forest floor, hitting the round running, long silver hair flowing behind it as it ran.

The scent of smoke filled its nostrils as it neared the village. Leaping into the pen, bristling with excitement, the figure landed on top of the nearest hut. Several huts were on fire as village men carrying torches and pitchforks were thrown into them, setting their own homes ablaze.

The figure skidded to a halt, claws digging into the rood as it had bolted past the grossly oversized lizard youkai undetected. It crouched on the roof top like a dog, and it cracked its knuckles biding its time. A child in the arms of its mother suddenly looked up and spotted him on the roof.

"He's here!" it shouted in glee and many villagers turned to look.

"It is him! I'd never mistake that hair or those bright pants!" another man confirmed.

The figure on the rooftop rolled its eyes. The villagers had given away his location. The lizard locked its great rolling eyes on him and darted its tongue out, thick drops of saliva dripping from its massive jaws.

"Damn," he swore flexing his claws before pushing off from the rooftop with such force the roof collapsed under it.

"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!" it cried slashing its claws at the lizards face. The demon roared in pain before falling to the dirt, shaking the trees, and disintegrating.

He touched down in the dirt, a hand on his shoulder as he cracked the joint.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," he stated, as swarms of village people surrounded him.

"It's him!" people spoke to each other in hushed tones. "The hanyou…Inu Yasha!"

"He hasn't aged at all…"

"And he wears a different haori,"

A woman behind him suddenly spoke out. 'His ears, or my they are terribly frost bitten and mangled!" her hands reached out to touch the dog ears on top of his head.

He ducked out of her reach spinning to face her. "They aren't frostbitten!" he barked defensively, his ears twitching in annoyance.

Another grabbed at his shirt. "Inu Yasha never wore black!" He jerked out of her grasp.

"He's an impostor!" a man in the crowd accused. The villagers all stepped back in fright. One brave soul stepped forward, brandishing a pitchfork.

"Explain yourself demon, who are you?" the man demanded, although his quivering voice did little to intimidate. "Tell us…are you a shape shifter?"

The demon chuckled, strode forward and grasped the pitchfork, tearing it from the mans grip and jammed it point down in the dirt.

"I ain't no shape shifter," he growled and stepped closer to the man, being sure he got a good look at his fangs. "And I ain't Inu Yasha…" he said slowly, emphasizing each word with disdain. He smiled as the village man shook in fear, and patted the man on the back with a crooked grin.

"I'm his son…_Kentamaru_,"

* * *

To any new readers, Welcome, and to any old ones, Welcome back. I finished this remarkably quick and now we can get started into the sequel. As you can see Kentamaru is not overly fond of being mistaken for InuYasha and seems very protective of his ears.

Tellme what you think of the first installment into the sequel and any expectations you have that I will try and meet.  
P.S. Christmas or Halloween?

Peace out!

Deceptress


	2. Likeness between father and son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha, though I do own several characters featured in this sequel.

If you guys liked Kentamaru, just wait I've got a brand new character for you to meet...

**Chapter One: The Likeness Between Father and Son**

* * *

"Frostbitten," Kentamaru scoffed, his black furry hanyou ears twitching as he stared at his reflection in the stream. He reached out to touch his left ear, the tip of which bent forward and could not be straightened.

"Mangled my ass," he snorted, slapping at the water. Water soaked his face. When he was younger he had asked his parents about his bent ear.

His father Inu Yasha had claimed it was his own damn fault for being such a squirmy baby, but that if anyone gave him shit about his ear to kick their ass.

His mother Kagome would usually slap Inu Yasha playfully when he said this, then lean over and kiss her sons cheek claiming that his crooked ear gave him character and fighting wouldn't solve anything.

Kentamaru stood, wiping his face dry with the corner of his black custom haori. Dropped on his head or not, he had turned out all right. He turned on his heel, intent on heading home, his black haori twirling around him.

Kentamaru did not like being mistaken for his father. In his own not so humble opinion he looked nothing like Inu Yasha. There were major differences.

The first difference was a dead give away. Kenta's ears were black, the left of which was crooked at the tip. And while Kenta also wore red hakama pants like his father, his haori differed drastically.

Kentamaru wore a black haori that was cut more like a vest. It was long and came down to just above his knees and was open in the front revealing his toned chest. The sleeves were basically like his fathers but where his fathers cut in a 'V' on the arm was where his ended, revealing his arms.

The final difference was subtle; Kentamaru wore two silver bands on his left hand, one on his thumb and the other on his index finger. He was currently fiddling with them, as he often did to pass the time.

Kenta looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the glare, trying to gauge the time. He was supposed to meet Harusan by the Goshinboku so they could arrange to go home together.

'_Suppose I better pick up the pace'_ he thought taking to the trees. He was traveling in the lands his mother and father used to roam. Kentamaru groped at the tree trunk, halting his forward momentum with a jerk. In the center of a clearing stood the Bone Eater's Well. Kentamaru dropped down from his perch and made his way to the well. He ran his claws gently over the edge of the well as he circled it, golden gaze lost in its depths.

When he was just a young pup, his mother told him stories of her and his father, of when they were younger collecting shard of the Shikon no Tama. They were just fairytales to time, bedtime stories. Who could honestly believe that his mother had traveled through this well from the future? And that his mother hadn't been born a hanyou as his father had, but had purified the Shikon no Tama with her miko powers and transformed into one.

The last one was to be expected, the proof of that story was in Kentamaru's left hand.

He had called out to his father one night, when he couldn't sleep and asked him if his mother's bedtime stories were really true. Inu Yasha had explained it all to him and Kentamaru has listened to every word he said with wide hopeful eyes. Inu Yasha was Kentamaru's hero; he never once lied to his son and was the most powerful demon in Japan. Which was saying something since he was only a hanyou.

Kentamaru's parents were something and it was his bloodline of which he was most proud. He had been taught since birth that his being a hanyou was not a dirty or evil thing. He was half demon, the next Inu no Taisho, a quarter human and a quarter miko.

"Thought I'd find you here kid," a voice called from the trees. Kentamaru turned with a wry smile.

"Harusan," he addressed his retainer with a nod as the Inu youkai dropped from the trees. The black clad knight strode forward ruffling his hair, his astonishingly pale blue eyes scrutinizing his young charge.

"You were supposed to meet me at Goshinboku," he scolded lightly, brows furrowed gently. Kentamaru turned his attention back to the well, tracing his claws idly in his mother's initials that she had carved there sometime ago. His eyes traveled to a set of three deep scores next to Kagome's initials. No doubt the work of his arrogant father.

"Yeah well you were supposed to be training me instead of out looking for girls." Kentamaru backfired. Harusan clasped the back of Kenta's neck, shaking the boy and plastered on a wide grin.

"Real funny Kenta." Harusan laughed, releasing his grip on his neck. Familiar with the hanyou he stretched his back, arms behind his head. "Alright I'll bite; what do you want?"

Kentamaru turned to Harusan eagerly, his eyes bright and shining with mischief. With his hands behind his hand, Harusan arched an eyebrow at his charge before closing his eyes all together.

"No," he told him sternly. Kentamaru groaned. "Let's get going." And he turned to walk away.

"I didn't even ask yet!" Kentamaru complained following dutifully behind his retainer. Harusan barked out a short sarcastic laugh.

"Alright kid, one; you're just like your dad. You do not ask for anything." Kentamaru gave a wry grin at that. "And two, you ask… no, demand for that something every damn day." Harusan let his arms down with an exasperated huff.

Kentamaru stuck his nose in the air as they walked, in a perfect imitation of his father. "Maybe I wasn't going to ask that." He crooned.

"I've been you're retainer for 15 years. Uh yeah… you were."

"I wasn't!"

Harusan groaned loudly. "You are so annoying kid I swear it's scary how much like your dad you are."

Kentamaru was persistent. "What if I actually ask for once?"

Harusan rolled his eyes. "You can try."

Kentamaru cleared his throat in mock preparation. "Can I please see the Ebonyx?"

Harusan stretched his arms wide knocking Kentamaru in the head. "Sure, are you ready?" both youkai stopped.

Kentamaru's eyes were glued to the sheath loosely strapped to his retainer's waist. Harusan grasped the hilt tightly and pulled the sword a fraction out of the sheath. A portion of the great black blade gleamed.

Harusan's blade astounded his young charge. The great blade was huge and cut from a hunk of pure onyx. The flats of the sword were jagged and made it gleam in the light. The point and the edges were sharp and he was meticulous about keeping it kept in mint condition.

Harusan slammed it back into its sheath and started walking again.

"That's not fair!" Kentamaru protested, stalking along behind Harusan.

"Life's not fair pup, as your retainer I'm supposed to teach you lessons like that." Harusan quipped. Kentamaru snorted

"It's my parents job to teach me life lessons, your job is to baby-sit." He told him matter-of-factly. "I've been training with my dad for 10 years and haven't even wielded a real sword. And there's a sword over the fireplace!" Kenta was referring to the slim katana that hung in its sheath over the fireplace in the Great Room.

Inu Yasha was uncharacteristically tight lipped when it came to the sword. As a pup Kenta had been astounded by the mystic blade. After all for his father not to use it the blade must be powerful, more powerful than his fathers Tetsusaiga. What power lay in that katana, his father must fear its great power or else he would use it.

When Kentamaru daydreamed of fighting with a sword of his own it was always with that mysterious blade.

"I'll tell you what Kenta," Harusan offered, nudging Kenta with his elbow out of his daydreams. "If you can beat me to the castle I'll let you use my Ebonyx."

Kentamaru's head snapped up at once. He looked eagerly toward his retainer. Harusan was already gone.

* * *

Kentamaru drummed his fingers and adjusted his grip on the bamboo practice swords he held in his hands. Harusan had won the race, thought Kenta was positive he had cheated, and opted to have a mock round robin tournament between the two of them and Kei.

It was Kenta's turn to sit and he was to battle the loser out of Haru and Kei. Harusan was laughing as he swung the Ebonyx at the bronze inu youkai, who counted with a sharp twist of his Kwan-dao.

Kei's face was set in a tight scowl as he fought. Harusan barked out a laugh as he brought back the onyx blade, spinning as he attacked again. Harusan used his speed and energy to his advantage, laughing and joking around he looked like a hyper active pup wielding a sword rather than a seasoned fighter. This unique strategy often overwhelmed his opponents.

Kei swung his Kwan-dao, countering with the other end. Kei's kwan-dao was unique as it had blades on both ends of the staff. The blades themselves were unique, silver and bronze plated, virtually indestructible and a deadly weapon in Kei's able hands.

He caught the Ebonyx in the groove of one of his blades, and swung bringing the opposite blade heading straight for Harusan's head. This strike was clearly a finishing move meant to decapitate the opponent.

Harusan didn't even blink, his pale eyes locked with Kei's silver as the kwan-dao stopped a moment from his head.

"I win," Kei stated, his tone ever serious, retracting the kwan-dao. With a flash of light, the pole retracted to a smaller size. Kei strode over to Kentamaru and bent to pick up two leather coverings for his blades. After he covered the blades securely he snapped the staff to the holster on his back.

Kentamaru watched him as Harusan sheathed the Ebonyx and rewrapped the black straps he wore on his hands and forearms.

"Hey you guys cant quit I'm up," Kentamaru informed them. Harusan did not look up from his task and Kei shot him an apologetic glance. Kentamaru's ear twitched suddenly, detecting a presence as his mind registered it a moment later.

"**KENTA!"** Kentamaru cringed as the child's high pitched voice rang out in his ears.

There was the sharp twang of a bowstring being released and the sound of an arrow cutting through the air. Kentamaru felt the arrow barely graze his left ear and had it not been bent it would have seriously damaged the tip of his ear.

Kenta turned slowly, glaring at the miniature version of himself that sat upon Inu Yasha's shoulders, clutching a bow in his hand. Inu Yasha crossed his arms with a small shake of his head.

"Canis," Kentamaru growled and the little boy with Inu Yasha quaked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" he defended, slinging the bow on his shoulder and hugging his father's head, looking ever bit as afraid and sorry as his voice led on. Inu Yasha squeezed Canis' legs reassuringly.

"He was aiming for there to scare you. He's a good shot with a bow aren't you Canis?" Inu Yasha assured his sons.

"That little whelp doesn't know the meaning of aim!" Kentamaru growled dashing at his little brother, dropping on of his practice blades.

Canis yelped and scrambled down from Inu Yasha's shoulders. He grabbed Inu Yasha's red hakama pants, hiding himself behind them, blending in rather well seeing as how he was wearing that exact same outfit.

"I'll teach you to aim at my head!" Kenta roared as he dashed around Inu Yasha to catch and maim Canis.

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as his sons chased each other in a circle around him. Kentamaru had dropped to all fours, bounding after Canis who stumbled over his own feet, though he was still holding one of his practice swords so he could whop his little brother with it.

"It wasn't going to hit you Kenta, daddy said so!" Canis hollered, completing yet another lap around Inu Yasha who was watching his sons antics with mild amusement.

"Whoa re you kidding brat, you can't shoot!" Kentamaru called, galloping on all fours like a dog. He braked and sprawled out on his stomach and thrust his sword between Inu Yasha's legs, tripping Canis on the other side who landed flat on his face.

Inu Yasha's golden eye's flared as well as his nostrils and he uncrossed his arms and planted his foot on his oldest sons head smashing Kenta's face into the dirt. He removed it quickly enough and turned to Canis, who was up clutching his nose and whimpering.

Inu Yasha sighed, though there was a hint of a smile on his face, and picked up Canis under the arm, who was beginning to tear up. He held the five year old up to his eye level.

"Let me see," Inu Yasha commanded gently but sternly. Canis reluctantly peeled his hands away from his nose, his black ears plastered to his snow white hair.

"Perfectly fine, now quit your whining," Inu Yasha told him. "Demons don't cry,"

Canis sniffled loudly and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "This one does," he grumbled. Inu Yasha bit back a laugh and brought Canis to his shoulder as he used to shoulder the Tetsusaiga.

"You need a nap," he told him, turning to Kentamaru who was standing straight.

"Are you going to tell me what that was for?" he questioned in the exact tone his brother had just used. Inu Yasha shrugged his free shoulder.

"You insulted your mother." Inu Yasha told him plainly. Kentamaru should have known. Disrespecting his brother would normally not warrant getting his face smashed in the dirt, but by saying Canis couldn't shoot insinuated that his teacher was bad as well, and it was their mother who was teaching the pup archery.

"I get it," Kentamaru said respectfully which surprised Inu Yasha. Harusan and Kei had been standing dutifully off to the side. Inu Yasha turned to them.

"Oi, Haru, how's the kid doing?" he barked.

"He's an excellent fighter sir. I think the kid is ready for the next level of training. He has approached the age where most forms of training cut off." Harusan told him, sneaking Kenta a wink and a thumbs up from behind his back.

Inu Yasha handed a groggy Canis to Kentamaru and motioned him to go back to the castle. Kenta hesitated before carrying his little brother off.

His father's voice drifted back to him.

"He's really ready? Is that why you left hi, alone to fight a fucking lizard youkai?" Inu Yasha inquired in a dangerous tone.

Harusan was speechless. "Sir you were…"

"Tailing him? Yes." Inu Yasha finished for him in an irritated tone. "He saved his first village, though they thought he was me. Keh, I look nothing like that pup he takes after his mother."

Kenta could hear no more but noted the pride and hint of slight affection in his father's voice. He entered the castle via the front door, carrying Canis gently in his arms. The little boy rubbed his eyes sleepily before snuggling closer to Kenta.

"Sorry I shot at you Kenta," he murmured his ears twitching as he bordered on consciousness.

"Sorry I tripped you." Kenta mumbled back as he glanced down at his little brother. Canis was basically a clone of Kentamaru, with no bent ear. His father claimed they both took after Kagome, while she defended that were the spitting image of Inu Yasha.

Kentamaru thought that was foolish, and while he thought he looked nothing like his father, he had to admit he bore more resemblance to him than to Kagome. People mistook him for Inu Yasha, not Kagome. He'd be absolutely mortified if the villagers he had saved this afternoon had started calling him 'Kagome'.

Really, the only difference between Canis and Kentamaru besides their age and their ears would have to be there hands. Canis's hand were harmless, save for the razor sharp little claws adorning each of his fingers, whereas Kentamaru's hand was…

"Boys!" Kenta registered the sound of his mother's sweet voice and smiled. He had been halfway up the stairs but stopped to turn and face her.

Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs off to one side that led to the servants quarters. A red bandana covered her hanyou ears and she wore a simple white yukata and a green skirt. She was leaning on a broom and smiling up at her sons. Leaving the broom at the bottom she climbed the stairs towards them.

She stopped a step below Kenta and peered at Canis who was curled up and fast asleep in his big brother's arms. Kagome leaned down to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair gently before she repeated the same on Kentamaru.

"Poor little guy," she murmured laying her hand on Canis's forehead. The little hanyou sniffed the air and twitched slightly.

"Mama," he whined, recognizing her scent and Kagome took him from Kenta and rocked him and within moments he was fast asleep again. She continued with Kenta up the stairs.

"Where's your father?" she asked. Kentamaru shrugged his shoulders

"Outside with Harusan and Kei I suppose."

"Those two causing trouble again?" Kagome inquired in a motherly tone. She had known both youkai since they were twelve.

Inu Yasha suddenly appeared beside Kentamaru, having cleared the stairs in a single bound. He glanced over at the sleeping Canis in his mate's arms and chortled. He nudged Kentamaru with his elbow.

"Tell your mother what you did today." And as with many of his father's statements Kentamaru couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement. Kenta eyed his father with a quizzical look only to find Inu Yasha looking down at him with the exact same expression.

"Oh you two," Kagome chided to break the silence. "Kenta, what did you do today?"

"Fought a lizard youkai," Kentamaru allowed and his dad nudged him again. "and saved a village."

Kagome gasped, although it was a happy gasp. "Way to go I'm so proud of you, you're becoming just like your papa." She leaned over and kissed his cheek causing Kentamaru to blush.

"What hand you use?" Inu Yasha inquired roughly, hiding his embarrassment at being called 'papa' with his gruffness.

"My right,"

"Iron Reever?"

"Yes sir,"

"Cut that sir crap out Kenta,"

"Alright dad," Kenta smiled.

Kagome was curious. "Why not just use your left hand?" she wondered aloud.

"It's too easy," Kenta told her arrogantly. "and people think I'm weird enough already." His last statement got both his parents attention.

"Why do they think your weird?" Inu Yasha demanded.

"Keh, they think I'm you, that's weird enough". He said pointing at his father.

"Keh, you're lucky, village people adore me." Inu Yasha said proudly.

"Well me too," Kentamaru retorted.

"Only because they think you're me!"

"They'll learn to love me more, trust me old timer," Kentamaru proclaimed nudging his father with his elbow. Kagome laughed.

"Uh oh, you've got some big shoes to fill Kenta," Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air proudly and crossed his arms.

"Keh, pup's lucky I don't wear shoes!" and he turned to rub his knuckles on top of Kentamaru's head between his ears.

"Cut it out you two," Kagome reprimanded her mate and eldest pup. "I swear you two are so alike sometimes it scares me," she shook her head with a smile.

Both men rounded on her in an instant.

"**I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM**!" they yelled at exactly the same time with identical and synchronized hand motions.

They turned and stalked off in opposite directions, Kentamaru headed for his room and Inu Yasha for the great room. Kagome sweat-dropped and adjusted a still sleeping Canis in her arms.

"_Like father…like son,"

* * *

Meet Canis. Inu Yasha and Kagome's second and youngest son. I told you guys at the top I've got someone you're all going to like. I meant Canis._

**Interesting Facts:**

**Canis** is Latin for..._Dog_.  
A **Kwan-dao** is a type of weapon, for those who don't know; imagine Lenny of Ren Tao's weapon from Shaman King.  
**Ebonyx,** the name of Harusan's sword is derived from Ebony and Onyx, both meaning black.

To answer a reviewers question...Yes Kentamaru will be getting a girlfriend...as a matter of fact he has two potential girls he's being forced to court and this plays an important part in the plot of this story.

Kentmaru does not hate Inu Yasha, but idolizes him though as he grows older he tends to hide it. Kenta is just trying to grow from under his father's shadow and make a legacy and a name for himself.

That just about covers everything I have to say so I'ma let you people get on with your lives.

P.S...Coffee or Tea?

_Deceptress_


	3. Extended Family of the Inu no Taisho

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Inuyasha. I do claim ownership and supreme power over all of my original characters.

This Chapter is pretty much explained in the chapter title so...

**Chapter Two:** **The Entended Family of the Reigning Inu no Taisho**

* * *

Kentamaru sat in the branch of a great tree on the outskirts of the castle compound, swinging one leg that hung over the side of the branch while idly fiddling with one of the encrypted silver rings that adorned his left hand.

His ear twitched at the sound of arrow after arrow, whizzing by the trunk of the tree he was sitting on, completely off target.

"You're not concentrating Canis," his mother chided gently, her voice sounding slightly disappointed. Kenta closed his eyes, the disappointment in her voice affecting him even though it wasn't directed at him. Disappointment in his mother's voice or eyes always cut deeper than any of his father's threats or punishments.

Kenta could tell though, that the disappointment was not even directed at his little brother at all.

At five years old Canis was officially supposed to begin his marital arts and combat training with his father and even older brother but Inu Yasha had yet to formally start the training. Kagome had been teaching Canis archery since he was three years old and though he hated to admit it, the little whelp wasn't half bad.

He opened his eyes and turned his neck so he could see his mother and brother below him. Kenta could tell what his brother's problem was already and his mother probably knew too.

"He's bored," Kentamaru called to them, dropping from the branch his vest-like haori billowing around him like a cape. This day, he wore a version of his haori-vest with full-length black sleeves like his father.

Canis lowered his bow in relief as Kenta strode over to them. Kagome ran her claws through her hair and sighed dejectedly nodding her agreement.

"I know, I know," she agreed. "Inu Yasha has his reasons for holding off on the training," she explained though her voice insinuated that she really didn't believe what she was saying either.

"Why can't you or I train him? He's being unreasonable!" Kentamaru demanded, folding his arms in his sleeves. Canis looked up at his big brother in admiration before striding over next to him and mimicking the pose.

"You boys," Kagome smiled ruefully, "I'm supposed to be helping you both practice while your father is away," Kagome admitted. Kenta stuck his nose in the air and Canis who was watching his brother closely out of the corner of his eye mimicked him again.

"And since when do you listen to dad?" Kenta asked, deliberately goading her. Kagome's hand flew to the beads around her neck; Kentamaru and Canis both grasped their own beads as well.

Inu Yasha and Kagome's sons both wore beaded necklaces as well. Kenta's only had 2 fangs in the center and Canis had one large fang. They both possessed a subduing spell, the same one as their father 'Osuwari' but to prevent them all from crashing down when only one deserved it was activated only by saying the recipients name first and then the word of choice.

"I can handle Inu Yasha," she said more to herself than to her sons. Kentamaru and Canis looked at eachother both boys sporting wide matching toothy grins.

Kagome smiled warmly at her sons. They knew that when it came down to it, Kagome was the parent to fear. Inu Yasha was all bark and virtually no bite, whereas their sweet little mother could purify them to their human states or send them crashing to the dirt. Kagome also had the great and powerful Tai youkai wrapped around her little finger, though lately she seemed to have forgotten her own power.

"Why don't you go visit your Aunt and Uncle?" she suggested and Kenta nodded.

"What about daddy?" Canis asked tugging on his mother's sleeve.

"I'll handle your father?" Kagome told him ruffling the hair between his ears and shooting Kentamaru a knowing wink. He groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Canis," Kentamaru called as he brushed by his mother, who watched him go with a small understanding smile. "I want to be as far away from here as possible when dad comes home."

Kagome bit back a laugh as Canis darted after his brother. Once he caught up to Kenta he automatically reached up to grab Kenta's hand. Kentamaru scoffed lightly but did not protest as they passed the tree line into Inu Yasha's forest.

Kentamaru was more like his father than he cared to admit, truth being he denied it any chance he could. Like Inu Yasha Kenta was not one for showing his affections as he just demonstrated with his brother. After all this time Inu Yasha was still more jealously protective than he was affectionate, though Kagome never once doubted him. Inu Yasha was never affectionate in front of the children; he was convinced it would lower their respect for him, though Kagome knew the boys had spotted Inu Yasha being nice on more than one occasion.

Kagome could only guess that Kenta would act the same as his father did when he finally found a girl.

She began walking back to the castle, inspecting her claws and mulling over her relationship with Inu Yasha in the past. She remembered the fights, the arguments over nothing that escalated to them yelling at eachother their faces mere inches apart. She remembered the nicer moments when Inu Yasha would act playful followed by the rare times when he would open up to her, and the moments when his mere presence and the feel of his arms would soothe her even though she was seething mad at him.

Kagome laughed out loud. Nothing had really changed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Canis complained, his chin resting on top of Kenta's head between his ears, as he was sitting on his older brother's shoulders. Kentamaru squeezed Canis's ankles and the little boy squealed in laughter. 

"Quit squirming or I'll drop," Kenta warned in a very serious tone and he loosened his grip on Canis's ankles letting the child fall back just enough to scare him.

Canis squealed again and gripped Kenta's hair to keep from falling. Kentamaru tightened his grip and seated Canis normally on his shoulder again and walked in silence for a while.

"I'm bored," Canis yawned after a time, dropping his chin back onto Kenta's head. Suddenly he grinned revealing his sharp fangs. He cupped his palms over Kentamaru's eyes completely obstructing the older hanyou's view.

"Oi, that's not funny!" Kenta declared, slowing his pace and waving his arms around blindly, putting on a dramatic show for his younger brother. Canis laughed maniacally from on top Kenta's shoulders.

"Yes it is," he giggled and Kenta smiled. Canis's laughter always made him smile.

Kentamaru didn't like to admit to a lot of things. He didn't like to admit that he was indeed the spitting image of his father Inu Yasha and in more than just looks alone.

He sure as hell didn't like to admit he was wrong, which led to him having to admit he was sorry, something he equally detested.

He didn't like to admit that he liked his little brother and that he enjoyed playing with him. In his mind, this was something he should not enjoy at fifteen years old. Kentamaru was generally only nice or playful when it was just the two of them and tended to be gruff when others were around, often chasing or bullying the young boy. Canis was smart though and didn't seem to mind and seemed to enjoy any attention his brother gave him, though on occasion Kenta was sure that Canis deliberately goaded him so that he would chase him around.

Kentamaru dropped to all fours and shook like a wet dog, dislodging Canis from his back who landed gracefully a few feet away, before bolting by Kenta.

"Race ya," he challenged. Canis ran along the forest floor. Young he was, but he was still Inu Yasha's son and a hanyou as well and blazingly fast for a normal five year old.

Kenta pushed himself up, opting to take to the trees so he could keep an aerial view on Canis, since the pint size hanyou could only climb up trees, not yet leap into them and bound through them.

Canis ran quick and care free, his hair tossing about and he often laughed while he ran. The little guy seemed most at peace in the woods, though it would probably be better if he'd stop disturbing the peace of the woods too.

The hair on the back of Kentamaru's neck stood up, the atmosphere bristling with a demonic presence. Eyes locked onto Canis, the five year old could sense it too for he had stopped all his hooting and Kenta could see the boy was now stiff and serious, ready to defend or run.

"Kent-" he started a frightened whine creeping in his voice as he looked around for his older brother. He yelped loudly as a pair of hands picked him up and spun him around one hand sealing over his mouth.

Kentamaru held Canis protectively against his chest with his right arm around the boy's stomach and flexed the claws of his free hand. "Don't bite me," he moved Canis onto his back where the youngster clung to him tightly.

Kentamaru lifted his left hand up near his center, closing his eyes solemnly as he prepared to remove the encrypted silver band on his index finger.

"Now now, down puppy…" a teasing voice called form the tree tops. "Put that thing away." A blur of around dropped to the forest floor. Canis peered around Kenta to see.

"SHIPPO!" the child's piercing voice threatened to burst Kenta's eardrums. Shippo grinned, uncrossing him arms and opening them wide as Canis latched on to the kitsune youkai. Shippo tossed his ponytail back with a swish of his head, his startlingly emerald eyes gazing down at the young hanyou.

"You pups weren't actually going to fry me were you?" he asked grinning, his brow arched suspiciously at Kentamaru.

Kentamaru shrugged his shoulders while fiddling with the ring of his left hand. He cracked his knuckles, made a fist and punched into his right hand while grinning. "I was thinking about it," he said sounding extremely nonchalant.  
Shippo laughed and released Canis saying, "That attitude will get you nowhere," he crooned smirking. Canis sniffed the air and wandered around.

Kentamaru scoffed. "Keh," and crossed his arms in his sleeves across his bare chest. Kenta wasn't overly fond of the red headed and obnoxious kitsune. Shippo was a lot older than Kenta, and while the fox had his moments of seriousness and strength. His sense of humor and utter lack of timing left something to be desired. Nevertheless, Shippo was his oldest cousin and was family, by blood or not.

Take right now for instance, as Shippo pulled a leaf from his kimono and muttered a simple incantation. "Fox magic," and he whipped the lead at the ground at Canis's feet. A fairly large top appeared and Canis squealed in delight. Kentamaru could not contain his smile, as warm memories of times when he too had looked up to Shippo's illusions came flooding back to him. Shippo was definitely all right.

Kentamaru sniffed the air suddenly, his left ear twitching. "Shun is coming and he's got Aurion with him," he observed loud enough to be heard over Shippo and Canis's combined laughter as they played. Shippo stood and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, Shun and me are babysitting today so we were showing Aurion to track demons," he informed Kenta. "I was the bait, but I sped up when I caught your scent. Guess they're just now catching up to me."

Canis's head snapped abruptly from the mesmerizing top of Shippo's and sniffed the air.

"AURION!" he hollered running toward the tree line. Kentamaru saw something as did Shippo and both older demons shook their heads.

Canis halted abruptly just before the tree line, his ears turned back. Kentamaru and Shippo exchanged surprised glances. Canis groped in the dirt for a stone. His fingers finding one he chucked it confidently into the woods.

There was a sharp snap, the sound of a simple snare trap going off. Canis brushed his hands off proudly turning to face his cousin and brother.

"I found that trap all by myself!" he cheered and began dancing around. "Like father always says 'Never trust a slayer!'"

All of a sudden, as Canis danced about he tripped over a wire, pulled taught and neatly hidden in the grass. He toppled over backwards, waving his arms to no avail. He rolled and the snap of a snare going off was heard followed by the hanyou's shrill cry.

Kenta turned to Shippo. "I saw that one, how about you?" he commented, arms folded in his billowy sleeves.

Shippo peeled his eyes away from Canis, who was hanging by his ankles nearly 2 feet off the ground swaying slightly and spinning in a slow circle. "Nah, I must have missed it," he admitted truthfully, uncrossing his arms in favor of brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

A shady figure suddenly appeared beside Canis, giving the struggling hanyou a spin. Canis wheeled about in a series of quick tight turns hollering. Kentamaru bit back a growl and even Shippo's face likened to a scowl.

"And that Aurion is how you catch a demon," it said pushing Canis and stepping out of the shadows.

Shippo rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "Proud of yourself now Shun?" he snorted. Kentamaru laughed and Shun's face contorted to an ugly scowl that did not look as it belonged at all on his handsome face.

A small freckled face boy with unruly black hair pulled back into a ponytail appeared beside him and tugged on Shun's hand. Shun shook his off.

"Shun, you didn't catch a demon, you only caught Canis and he's our cousin." Four-year-old Aurion pointed out.

Shun flipped his hair back over his shoulder. It was nearly shoulder length and half of it was held up in a half ponytail. Miroku and Sango's eldest biological son wore a black and purple slayers outfit and two chakram were fastened to the right side of his belt.

Shun was not brazen or flirtatious like his lecherous father but rather rebellious and tended to come off as mean and cold and he tended to be rather condescending to others. His cousins knew him to take after Sango, as he was painfully shy at times but also honorable like Miroku.

"Canis is also a demon," Shun told the child at his side. Kentamaru strode forward to face Shun. Shun was seventeen and only about an inch taller than him.

"Half demon," Kentamaru corrected proudly. Aurion looked up at his two older cousins in fascination. Shun stalked forward as well his dark eyes shining.

"You pride yourself on that half breed?" Shun shot venomously, the cousins and rivals dangerously close to one another. Ever the peacemaker, Shippo strode forward, taller and much older than the two teens. He extracted Aurion from between the two and separated them. Shun backed off, stalking away from his adopted older brother.

Shippo, having been adopted by Miroku and Sango made him Shun's older brother. "Demon, half demon, slayer, youkai, miko whatever. I don't want to hear it. We are more than that," Shippo stated loudly. "We're family,"

Kentamaru stalked off to Canis who was still spinning slowly and whimpering. His long silver locks skimmed the forest floor. The brother's locked golden gazes with one another.

"I missed a trap," Canis admitted ruefully and Kenta smirked down at him.

"I know," he replied. Shippo turned to them.

"Some brotherly love you got there," he scoffed. "You saw that trap and didn't even warn him. Brothers gotta look out for one another," Shippo chided, lazily throwing an arm around Shun.

"Pups, gotta learn somehow and I don't see my father teaching him anytime soon." With that Kenta strode away from Canis, his haori flowing after him.

"Kenta get me down!" Canis hollered as Aurion tugged on his hand trying to pull Canis down himself.

"You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself," Kenta hollered over his shoulder. Canis was coddled in his opinion and desperately needed training.

Shun drew a chakram and twirled it.  
"I'll help him,"

Kenta and Shippo both intervened. The three of them turned to see Canis deftly pull himself up and slice the rope that bound him and toppled to the floor on top of Aurion.

Aurion was Kohaku and Rin's son, and born into a village of demon slayers. He has some freckles and thick black hair tied back into a ponytail. Aurion took after his mother in the sense that he inherited her warm bubbly personality. He loved to laugh, run and talked non-stop.

Right now he was wrestling with Canis in the dirt. The older cousins rolled their eyes.

Kentamaru, Shippo and even Canis suddenly stood up straight. Shippo, who was never a fighter, suddenly growled low in his chest.

Shun turned stern once again, his grip on chakram tightening. Descendant of Miroku he too could sense what was coming.

Canis stalked over, his expression hard with a loathing glare on his face. His fangs were bared and it was in this moment he looked exactly like Inu Yasha. Aurion hid in the middle of the pack.

The family of boys all stood close together, wearing matching expressions of disgust.

"I hate them," Canis declared savagely crinkling his nose in disgust. The older boys nodded in agreement.

"Don't we all," Shippo the eldest added in.

Kentamaru bristled stepping out of the circle his cousins following him. "Wolf shit at three o clock," he snarled.

Sure enough, pair of identical tornadoes were speeding through the forest toward the cousins. The tornadoes halted at the same precise moment leaving two identical looking wolf youkai in its wake.

"Say Rufus," the dark haired one cooed, his black hair pulled back in a ponytail and clad in fur. "I think someone forgot to invite us to their party."

"I think you're right Lupus," his brother crooned, their identical ice blue eyes meeting. His bright red hair pulled back exactly as his brothers.

Lupus and Rufus turned their identical faces to the pack of cousins. The 13 year old twin sons of Kouga and Ayame always seemed to appear where they were not wanted stirring up trouble. Once they had kidnapped Canis and let him loose in a skunk youkai den.

"I think maybe the wolf shits are finally getting it," Shun remarked standing shoulder to shoulder with Kentamaru.

Shippo shook his head, "Nah, the lil' buggers will never figure it out," He added brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Wolf shits probably share a brain," Kenta said and Shun and Shippo laughed. The twins scowled.

"Shut your mouth half-breed" they yelled at the same time.

Kentamaru stopped laughing and pinned the wolves with a bemused stare. Shun and Shippo backed away, shooting each other sly grins. The wolves had crossed a line.

Canis lashed out, lunging with his claws at the twins roaring. Shippo and Shun managed to catch him in mid jump, while Kenta stared in shock at his little brother.

The twins were busy pointing and laughing at Canis, who was struggling against Shun and Shippo.

"Go away!" the little hanyou was howling at the wolves. "You're stupid! Don't you stupid wolves get it? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

Everyone was staring aghast at the youngest youkai. Then the twins started shaking with rage and stalked forward, but Shippo intercepted them having pushed Canis on to Shun.

Shippo was tall for a kitsune youkai and towered over the twins. He had also become a remarkable fighter and often brought Inu Yasha information he obtained. Being a kitsune brought up by demon slayers and an accomplished illusionist, Shippo was quite the adversary.

Kenta turned to Canis, the boy is Shun's strong arms was shaking and seething with rage. "What's this about?"

"They stuck me in a skunk den!" He hollered and Shun fought to suppress his laughter.

"That's why you came home stinking a few weeks ago?" he inquired incredulously and Canis nodded before hopping away rather sullenly to join Aurion who was playing in the dirt.

Shippo's green eyes flashed. He raised his palm upward; emerald flames igniting in his hand casting shadows over his face. "You boys better learn to pick on someone your own size." His voice was thick and dark. After spending so much time with Inu Yasha and being an older brother and cousin, Shippo became extremely protective.

"You better take your own advice Shippo," a beautiful feminine voice called. Lupus and Rufus smirked mischievously suddenly. Kentamaru and Shun scowled and their bodies tensed.

Flora, the twin's older sister dropped to the ground in front of Shippo her black hair with red streaks flowed free down to her waist. Flora was a dignified beauty in her own right and as any of the boys could attest to, threw a mean right hook. Flora was only 16 a year older than Kenta and a year younger than Shun.

"What's the matter Flora?" Shun taunted while spinning a chakram. "Scared?"

Flora flipped her hair back, brushing off Shun's remark and punned him with her staggeringly beautiful glare. "Hardly,"

Shun stepped forward. "Let's have it out then. We're even numbers now." Kentamaru nodded his agreement. "Three on three."

The twins each stepped forward and put an arm on their sister, "Hardly," Lupus scoffed.

"It's three pure blooded wolf youkai…" Rufus started. "Versus a kitsune, a pitiful mutt of a hanyou and a human," Lupus finished. Flora pushed her brothers away from her apparently disgusted by them.

"Alright vermin back away from me," she told them. She turned to the others. "The vermin do have a point. Us fighting you would be like…the twins verse Canis or the other little brat."

Shun, Shippo and Kentamaru all strode forward together.

"Kind of like those two miserable excuses for demons throwing Canis in a skunk den?" Kentamaru hollered.

The older kids had now all started to fight. Shippo waved his hand, emerald flames appearing in a trail as he dodged a kick from Flora and disintegrated the sharp petals she had thrown at him. Kentamaru had Lupus in a headlock after pulling the wolf pups headband over his eyes. Shun was holding Rufus with both hands behind his back in a full nelson.

Shippo and Flora were at a stand off as Aurion shrill crying and Kenta and Shun's struggles with the wolves rang out through the woods. Flora drew an iris while Shippo lit a fox flame in his hand.

"ENOUGH!" a sickle and chain of a kusarigama flew from the woods, slicing through the green fireball in Shippo's hand with a deadly accuracy, extinguishing the flame.

Aurion wailed miserably, a distraught Canis by his side. Shun and Kenta still kept the twins in the holds they had on them.

A lithe demon slayer emerged from the woods, the chain attacked to the sickle led directly to him. He caught the sickle with a bored ease, the slayer donning a navy and yellow uniform.

"Someone had better explain why my son is crying," Kohaku demanded, striding forward. Aurion noticed his father and awkwardly clambering to his feet, trying hard to stop from crying.

Rin emerged from the forest in the same path Kohaku had, a beautiful light clad in a navy and orange slayers suit. As she strode by Shun she lightly touched his arm. "Release him," Shun complied instantly with his aunt's soft order.

Sango and Miroku followed next, Kirara following dutifully behind. Looking much older and wiser than in their younger days the couple still had a staggering presence. This was proven as Shun shrunk miserably as his parents marched up to him.

Miroku took it upon himself to cuff Shun upside the head. Shun recoiled slightly.

"What was that for?" he demanded rubbing his head. Miroku shook his head.

"You were in charge of Aurion today and the boy is clearly distraught." Miroku reprimanded. Sango strode over to the two hanyou's who stood solitary away from the three of Kouga's wolf clan.

"Where are your parents?" she questioned her voice softened at the sight of the two brothers.

"Mothers at the compound, fathers away on business." Kenta told his aunt. Sango nodded. "We were on our way to visit you when we ran into Shippo, Shun and Aurion. Then two little wolf shits showed up." He explained.

Sango smiled at Kentamaru's choice of wording to insult Kouga's children. He truly was Inu Yasha's son.

"Is someone going to tell me why my son is crying?" Kohaku demanded, his arm around Rin while she calmed Aurion in her arms. Sango turned on her younger brother to reprimand him when Aurion piped up.

"Everyone- everyone was fighting," the boy whimpered and everyone turned to him. "I don't like fighting,"

"The boys a slayer he better get used to it," Shun quipped and his entire family shot him dark looks. Miroku's hand was poised to hit him again, but Shun held up his hands in defeat before turning on his heel and walking away. His parents turned to Shippo who nodded and darted after Shun.

Miroku walked up to the three young wolf youkai when a familiar tornado blocked his path. Kouga faced his children, gripping the twins by the back of their necks.

"You two, have been stirring up enough shit today and you had better have your furry little asses back in the den before I get there!" he tossed the twins away. Rufus and Lupus started to protest pointing toward Kentamaru and Canis, both of whom were making obscene gestures and faces while Kouga was faced away.

Kouga eyed them quickly before turning back to the twins. "That was an order," he barked and the twins left. Kouga turned to Flora. "And you…" he crooned his voice softening slightly.

Flora batted her long eyelashes at her father before blowing him a kiss and darting after her brothers. Kouga turned to the hanyou's. "Oi spawn of mutt face, where's your mother? I just saw your father."

Kentamaru arched his eyebrow quizzically. "At home," he answered his tone cautious. "Where did you say you saw my father?"

Kouga shrugged. "Southern Lands. I guess they've got a lot of problems and their hoping an allegiance with your father will help them." He explained then arched an eyebrow looking closely at Kenta. "Don't you know?" Kenta shook his head and Kouga looked utterly surprised for a split second though he masked it quickly. "I'm surprised mutt face wouldn't tell you something that directly concerns…" he never finished his sentence.

Suddenly Kei appeared in the trees. "Master Canis," he addressed his charge, dropping to the ground, his bronze hair falling in his face. "I am to escort you and the young lord back to the compound."

Kouga butted in abruptly. "Eh, you look familiar to me," he mused, his blue eyes scrutinizing Kei. Kei faced the prominent wolf lord.

"I'm afraid I often hear that statement," Kei said respectfully but his tone was somewhat guarder and Kentamaru thought he saw a flash of something in the youkai's silver eyes. He shrugged it odd as imagination.

Kouga shrugged it off as well. "Mini mutt faces, slayers." He dismissed with a short wave before he sped off into the woods. Kentamaru turned to his Aunt and Uncle.

"I guess we're out of here," Miroku and Sango smiled.

"Nice seeing you boys, drop by more often." Miroku winked mischievously. The hanyou's were already starting to leave.

"And be used as targets in a village of demon slayers?" Kentamaru quipped over his shoulder. "I don't think so!"

* * *

This was just a fun chapter to introduce my other characters and check up on Miroku, Sango Shippo and the others. Some small aspects of the plot are starting to emerge towards the end there...we'll have to see where this all leads. 

**Interesting Facts**

**Lupus **is latin for **wolf**. Lupus is the twin with black hair, (i.e a miniature Kouga)  
**Rufus** is latin for **red** or **ruddy**. The scientific name for the North American Red Wolf is _Canis Rufus._ Rufusis the twin with red hair like Ayame, (i.e thats why he was named.)  
**Shun** means fast person.  
I decided not to use regular japanese titles (i.e sama, san etc.) because I wanted Kei to be able to refer to Canis as 'Master Canis.' In that day and age up until boys were 7 years old they were referred to as 'Master' and then 'Lord' and 'Young Lord.'  
**Flora** was named because her mother, Ayame, means **iris**, which is a flower so in sticking with tradition named Kouga and Ayame's first born daughter Flora.  
**Kusarigama**, if anyone has guessed is the actual name for Kohaku's weapon.

So, next chapter some more plot emerges. Quite alot more actually I think and it's really hard getting started so bear with me for time. I am all done track, I did fairly well, thanks for asking, so I have more time on my hands. Let's hopeI dont get a job this summer...

P.S. Hotdogs or Hamburgers?

Peace out

**Deceptress**


	4. The subtle difference between allegiance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own it

**Chapter Three:** The subtle difference between allegiance and alliance

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he reached the tree line that marked the edge of his forest and the castle compound. He paused in his tree, his mind trying to grasp at the situation at hand. Moments like these were few and far between for the proud and arrogant hanyou. 

Moments where he doubted himself were a very rare occurrence indeed.

Inuyasha really didn't know how the situation had gotten out of hand as he and Kagome worked hard to maintain peace within their lands. And as Tai youkai that left him responsible for all the demons in his area. His half human status and mate, however, had urged him to make amends with some human nations within his lands.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and cursed punching the tree trunk. He dropped from the tree eager to find his mate and pups.

As Inuyasha rounded the corner of the shrubbery that concealed the compounds of the training ground he realized something was off.

He could not smell Kentamaru or Canis and could hear no activity coming from the training ground. Inuyasha scowled slightly as he looked around the training ground. It was deserted.

Inuyasha scented the air…a familiar scent lingered nearby. Deepening his scowl Inuyasha stalked forward toward the castle entrance to the kitchen that was near the training ground.

Inuyasha rounded on the service entrance and barged through the wooden door with such force it splintered and was knocked off its hinges.

A startled Harusan pulled away from his deep embrace with a beautiful youkai maiden who worked in the castle. The young girl blushed furiously and adjusted her top more securely around her. She bowed quickly to Inuyasha and left, Harusan reaching after her desperately before sighing dejectedly and falling back against the wall running his claws through his dark shaggy locks.

Inuyasha's golden glare was boring holes into his unruly subordinates head. Harusan looked up at Inuyasha.

"Milord," he greeted through gritted teeth and giving a slight bow at the waist. "Is there a reason you barged into the kitchen or did you simply wish to disturb me on my day off for your own amusement?" the usually good-natured Black Knight was being uncharacteristically surly.

Inuyasha was shocked by the youkai's response.  
"Day off?" he questioned, "I never gave you the day off! You were supposed to be on assignment!"

"Aye sir, you never gave me the day off," Harusan acknowledged, his trademark smirk beginning to show on his face. "Milady did."

Inuyasha scowled and gritted his teeth, shoving his hands up his sleeves to hide his anger. Without a retort or comeback he snorted and made to storm out of the room.

Behind the Tai youkai's turned back Harusan heaved a sigh of relief and ran his claws through his shaggy black hair.

Inuyasha shook his head and stalked off to find his mate.

* * *

Inuyasha's nose sifted through the many scents in the castle trying to locate Kagome's most recent trail. There were a great many scents in the castle of the hanyou workers that reside there ,but most dominant was that of Inuyasha and his clan. 

The boys were nowhere in the castle compound and Inuyasha intended to deal with Kagome. She always had a weakness when it came to discipline and she caved in easily. He should know; Inuyasha had perfected the art of breaking Kagome's resolve to get exactly what he wanted.

Kagome's scent had led him to their shared bedroom. It had a large balcony and the room was situated in the wing of the castle closest to the wood. Reason being that Inuyasha was most comfortable in rooms that had a view of or were situated near the forest.

He stood in front of a sliding door, his ears twitching at the sound of Kagome's voice singing softly some song she remembered from her time. Slowly he pushed the door open and paused as he crossed the threshold into the bathroom.

The image of Kagome singing softly as she soaked in the bathtub in the center of the room, her eyes closed as she gently massaged her hair greeted him.She stopped her humming to smile gently still not opening her eyes, reminded Inuyasha of the many times he had sat in the woods as she bathed. He had tried not to give in to the temptation to look. There was no perverse reason in his peeking. He simply just wished to watch her.

"Inuyasha," she called his name softly gathering her hair to the side to soap it up. Inuyasha's ears twitched but he refused to move and give himself up. Kagome had very rarely caught him peeking and he wasn't about to give himself up now. He was too proud and stubborn for that, though he doubted that Kagome would mind so much now.

"I always knew you were watching when I was human. What makes you think you can sneak up on me now that I'm hanyou?" she quipped confidently her eyes still closed.

"That right?" came his cocky remark from right next to her head. Kagome jumped startled accidentally splashing Inuyasha with water.

Inuyasha who had successfully snuck up on the unsuspecting Kagome was crouched next to her in his favorite position. He shook the water from him like a dog. This action set Kagome into a fit of giggles.

"Baka," she murmured reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. Inuyasha leaned into her touch, placing a light kiss on her palm linking his fingers with hers.

"Is this what you've been doing all day wench?" Inuyasha questioned arrogantly, "Taking bubble baths and contradicting me while I'm away?"

Kagome chuckled and brought Inuyasha's fingers to her lips, her ears twitched flinging water droplets on his face.  
"Is that what you think I do all day?" Kagome asked a familiar edge in her voice. Inuyasha took no notice.

"I know for a fact that's what you've been doing." Inuyasha barked slightly. Kagome eyes him slightly, saw him crouched near the edge of the bathtub.

"Inuyasha… **SIT**!" she commanded activating the dormant beads and sending her mate down into the bathtub. She crossed her arms smugly over her bare chest and smiled smugly as Inuyasha came spluttering up from the soapy water.

"You-you crazy bitch I could have drowned!" Inuyasha sputtered, sopping wet clothes and hair clinging to him.

"I think we better start this conversation over again." Kagome told him as Inuyasha peeled off his haori and began wringing it out. "I'll start. Oh Inuyasha sweetie! You're back! How were the Southern Lands?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha tossed his water logged haori at the wall casting Kagome a sideways glare before proceeding to peel off his other shirt.

"Awful," he growled through gritted teeth. "How was your day? Oh yeah, and where the hell are the boys?"

Kagome relaxed in the tub, a delicate smile upon her lips. She didn't seem at all fazed by Inuyasha's rude demeanor.  
"Out" she stated simply.

"And why aren't you training them? How the hell are they going to learn?" Inuyasha yelled, sloshing the water in the bathtub.

"Their father is supposed to teach them. Canis was supposed to start training on his birthday!" Kagome hollered, half rising out of the water to get close to Inuyasha's face.

"I never asked for this job you know! I never wanted this place, this power, and this fucking hassle. I could have cared less before!" he yelled back, their faces mere inches apart. "I never meant to…" he recoiled and Kagome backed down.

Inuyasha turned his back on her intending to haul himself out of the lukewarm water, but Kagome's arms around his waist and her soft voice halted him.

"I know Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault and it isn't your fault now. The boys understand your busy Inuyasha. You work hard to please both demons and humans. You do what you have to make this a safe world for hanyou's, for your children. Its not your fault." Kagome assured him.

Inuyasha's ears were turned down, his eyes downcast as Kagome pressed her wet body against his bare back, her cheek resting upon his damp hair.

He hadn't been there for his sons had he? Kentamaru was ready to end his training and prove his worth, while Canis was eager to learn to fight. How hard had it been for him to grow up alone? Always there was some problem demanding his attention, keeping him from the places he truly wanted and needed to be.

This brought his thoughts to the recent turmoil in the Southern Lands and the problem he was planted smack dab in the middle of.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly.  
"Kagome…" he started compelled to tell her the situation though he knew it would displease her.

Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha to turn him around to face her and Inuyasha obliged his golden eyes earnestly seeking out hers.

Kagome shook her head when he opening his mouth to speak.  
"You've been so busy in the South…I just don't want to hear about it."

She looked up at him with a soulful expression and Inuyasha was suddenly aware of how little she was wearing. That is…nothing at all.

"I know you haven't had much time for the boys," she murmured her ears turned back and finger tips roaming his chest seductively. "But you haven't had much time for me either," her voice dropped to a low whisper.

Inuyasha closed the minimal distance between them, his strong sinewy arms drawing her to him and effectively crushing her naked body against his bare chest. His fangs grazed the delicate flesh of her neck as he kissed a hot trail up to her lips. "Where are the boys," he demanded, his voice choked and strained, all his anger and apprehensions evaporated.

"Out," Kagome managed to say before Inuyasha claimed her lips. Kagome melted against him; every time he kissed her made her feel like it was the first time all over again. All thoughts of anger and what Inuyasha needed to tell her pushed out of her mind. '_How can he do this?'_ she mused happily in her muddled mind.

_"I'm still so in love with him…."

* * *

_

Kei led the way through Inuyasha's forest, his patrons sons following him somewhat silently, since Canis tended to trip and stumble over his own feet. Kentamaru walked alongside the bronze knight, Canis following between them. Kei was ordinarily a quiet solemn figure, always respectful but Kenta had the suspicion that if it ever came down to it, Kei would be the one to disregard an order rather than the seemingly rebellious Harusan. Harusan was cocky, loud and disrespectful but he was loyal, almost to a fault, to Inu Yasha. This brought back a dark memory of a time when Kentamaru had snuck out one night to follow his retainer on assignment.

_Following the black knight through the darkest night of the month, the night of the new moon, had not been easy but he had managed to track Harusan to a clearing in the deepest end of the woods. Not even Kenta has ventured this far before._

_There was an abandoned fire, the coals still glowing faintly in the clearing and various tents were set up around it along with a single caravan and two horses. Other than the slight shift of the horses and the breeze, the camp was silent._

_Kentamaru waited with bated breath for what seemed an eternity, until he could take no more. Nothing would happen here. Just as Kenta turned to leave his post in the trees, something peculiar happened._

_The softly glowing coals the only source of light in the camp, save for the stars, were extinguished suddenly. The horses stirred slightly but other than that Kenta could see no more. His ears stood at attention, scanning desperately to determine the origin of even the slightest sound down in the clearing._

_There moved a shadow so fast across the clearing that Kenta would have sworn it was just his imagination had he not heard the soft sound of its movement._

_The tent on the far left of the clearing ruffled in the slight breeze, the noise making the horses shift again, then silence._

_This happened again and by now Kenta's blood and heart was pounding in his ears. As the next tent ruffled he strained his ears to hear what was going on._

_He could hear the men insides even breathing, they were asleep. He could hear their steady heartbeats. There was a soft rustling sound and silence; one heartbeat down. Followed by another. One heart still beat, but the mans breathing changed, some subconscious instinct alerting him to the presence in his tent. There was a gasp…the sound of cutting flesh…then silence._

_Kentamaru shook, icy chills freezing him down to the core his eyes wide in shock. What had he just been witness to?_

_His ears perked again as the material of the tent ruffled and for a split second pale blue eyes locked onto his exact location and then it was gone in a flash._

_This process was repeated as tent by tent, the men or demons Kenta didn't know for paralyzed by fear he was unable to use his nose, were slaughtered silently in their sleep, until finally only one tent remained._

_Kentamaru waited for the shadow to finish the job. Absently he shifted just as the crept beside the final tent._

_The listless horses had enough and reared up loudly in fear. Kenta cringed as a tall figure emerged from the remaining tent._

_The snake youkai took a couple steps forward, forked tongue darting out to scent the air. Sensing nothing the apparent leader of the men turned to go back inside but found a knife at his throat and a sword at his back._

_"Inuyasha doesn't take too kindly to those who take pleasure in killing humans." Harusan's usually cheerful voice said darkly into the youkai's ear._

_The snake youkai scowled but seemed to remain calm._

_"Your tai youkai? I shall have to pay him a visit, you see… me and my men were just passing through."_

_"**Your men are dead**!" Harusan barked in hauntingly dark tone. "As you soon will be…you see…Inuyasha doesn't take kindly to youkai who kill humans for pleasure." And before the snake could open his mouth to speak Harusan thrust forward with the Ebonyx and cut across with his onyx dagger. The youkai lay dead at his feet in a bloody heap._

_Kentamaru froze in the tree, one hand on the trunk steadying him, his golden eyes wide in shock, his breath coming in short quick gasps. Harusan stood in the darkened clearing an entirely different being in the young hanyou's eyes. Gone were his armor and short sleeved haori. Decked out in a full black sleeved kimono, he sheathed the Ebonyx and stuffed the dagger behind his back into his black obi. He removed a black cloth covering which hid his mouth and shook his head, his bangs kept out of his eyes by a black headband._

_"Killed…slaughter…" Kenta thought aghast as he gazed in fear at his retained. "Father would never condone this…this…**MURDER!"**_

_Harusan rewrapped the black straps around his hand and forearms nonchalantly down in the clearing. He raised his head to look up at the stars as if contemplating something deeply._

_"These demons killed countless humans, wiping out entire villages for their own sick pleasure. Women, children, they ever killed their own kind for the sake of power." He said aloud in rarely used solemn tones. "Killing women and children gives you power? Not in any world I've heard of."_

_Kentamaru shrunk back into the shadows of the tree, his eyes always on the dog demon below. "Does that justify their deaths? Did they deserve to die that way? Does anyone?" he thought with an inward growl on malcontent. He could not grasp nor understand the effect of what he had just seen._

_"Honorable actions in life result in an honorable death and afterlife. Dishonorable actions deserve dishonor in this life and the next. These youkai…these demons," Harusan's voice hitched awkwardly as he spoke, each word he said his tone increased in darkness._

_"These were not men, but monsters and their actions are unforgivable." He stated to the sky. It was odd to see a full youkai sympathizing with humans and his passion was tangible._

_**"They deserved to die."** He hissed darkly and his head snapped to pin Kentamaru with his pale blue gaze. Kentamaru was almost knocked back from his branch by the intensity on the full youkai's gaze. Never before had such fear been struck into him, and Harusan's dark tone and cryptic statement only served to add to the dark aura surrounding the clearing. "You had best be back before I am,"_

Kentamaru wasted no time in bolting home. Harusan was a dog demon of darkness, his aura was understandable. Darkness is not what makes a man or youkai evil. After that night, Harusan never spoke a word about it, probably because he knew that Kentamaru would be in deep shit if Inuyasha knew he had snuck out to follow him.

"Young lord," Kei's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's troubling you?" Kenta snapped out of it to see Kei's silver eyes locked on his face.

"Nothing, just thinking." Kenta assured him. Kei seemed satisfied with that answer and looked away while Kenta kept his gaze trained on Canis's retainer. Harusan was loyal, Kentamaru had seen that much on that fateful night. He had never crossed his retainer again, not after seeing what happened to those who incurred his wrath, or rather that of his fathers.

Kei was an enigma though, a hard figure who rarely smiled. Harusan insisted that Kei was the funniest person he knew. No one really took Harusan seriously though. Having seen Harusan at what he prayed was his worst he could only fear and dread the wrath of Kei.

Still Kei was absolutely protective of Canis. At times Kei seemed lost when it came to the loud, talkative and bubbly Canis. The stolid bronze youkai had found his match in a 5 year old hanyou. Said hanyou was now jumping as high as he could and bounding off the tree trunks to get as high as possible.

"Say Kei," Kentamaru said loudly. "How long have you known Harusan?"

Kei responded without looking at Kenta. "I met him two years before coming here, we were both on our own and Harusan was much more adapted to life on his own than I was. He took me in and taught me how to survive. We've never been apart since then." He told Kentamaru in great unnecessary detail.

"Why did you come to my father?"

"We sought refuge and also to ally ourselves with the Inu no Taisho and Tai youkai." Kei said.

"But he's a hanyou." Kentamaru protested locking his fingers behind his head while he walked, something his father often did. "Didn't that bother you?"

"To inu youkai, it matters not his hanyou status as Inu no Taisho, simply his father's blood. Even if you yourself carried but a single drop of your father's demon blood, in his place you would be Inu no Taisho. Undisputed." Kei explained. "His hanyou status as Tai youkai is one that caused great conflict in the past. And present."

"Why don't other youkai tribes in our lands just accept him? He's proven himself more powerful than any other full youkai in our lands." Kentamaru huffed. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Canis dart around on all fours after a squirrel. He rolled his eyes.

"Majority of tribes have allied themselves with Inuyasha in acceptance and loyalty, and other have accepted him but seek no such alliance. Very few tribes these days openly oppose your father, in these lands he is a revered hero. Most occurrences have come from wandering youkai, most likely banished from their own lands who have never heard of your father and challenge him because they hear of his hanyou status." Kei explained of the politics within the Western Territory. Kentamaru sensed Kei was holding something back but he had no more interest in politics as they neared the castle.

Some servants bowed as they entered and ascended the stairs. Harsh, loud noises and shouting voices were coming from the great room at the top of the landing. Many servants were hurrying past the room almost at a run save for one figure decked out in black who stood at the doors with his eyes shut tight and his hands clasped over his ears.

As the three of them neared the top of the stairs Harusan's nose twitched and he jerked to life, rushing over and embracing his bronze haired best friend in a tight hug. A loud crash from the great room followed by numerous shouts caused them to look toward the massive doors.

"Is papa fighting a challenge in there?" Canis inquired innocently enough, looking up at the others.

"No," Harusan replied. "This is much… much worse,"

* * *

"This is **ALL YOUR FAULT!"** Kagome hollered at Inuyasha inside the great room, completely contradictory to what she had told him earlier in the bath tub. 

"My fault?" he yelled back incredulously stomping forward to push his face down into hers with a dark glare. "You were the one sneaking around making promises we can't keep!" he hissed his eyes narrowed at her darkly.

"They invited me over for tea! How was I supposed to know it was an ambush?" Kagome retorted, pushing her face to his, noses almost touching.

"Well now because of what you said we're in the middle of a huge fucking catastrophe!"

"I told you! I was ambushed! They had that planned from the start! If you were there with me this wouldn't have happened…**ERGO**...this is all your fault!"

* * *

"Harusan what the hell is going on?" Kentamaru demanded after listening to his parents fight. 

"As far as I've heard the situation is like this," Harusan explained. "Few weeks ago your mother was invited to the Tochio castle, a wealthy daimyo whose been having trouble with the Southern Tai youkai Kaleb. They tricked your mother into an allegiance"

Kentamaru was thoroughly confused. "What's so bad about that?"

"Seems Inuyasha has also stumbled into a possible allegiance with Kaleb." Harusan said and waited for Kentamaru's reaction. Kenta was expression was one that showed extreme boredom, his ear twitching as he looking into Harusan's eyes.

"Sooo…" he said slowly. Harusan threw his hands up about ready to explode but a great cracking noise from the great room got his attention.

"Sounds like Inuyasha finally got rid of that big ass table in there." He quipped but soon rounded on Kenta again who was tapping his foot impatiently and staring holes into the doors of the great room.

"Kenta! Why are you not more worried about this?" Harusan hollered exasperated as Kei stood watch as Canis slid repeatedly down the banister.

"Because I don't see what any of this has to do with me!" Kentamaru stated crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Harusan.

"It has everything to do with you…"

* * *

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the exact same time. They were both facing back to back in the center of the room. Inuyasha faced the table on the left side of the room. The table was now split in the middle, complements of the Tetsusaiga. His arms wee folded in his sleeves as he stared solemnly out the great windows. 

Kagome had her back to his, her arms folded in a similar fashion, facing the shredded curtains on the opposite set of windows. Sadly she looked down at her own claws that in her temper, had done the shredding. They had both lost their tempers but it had been quite a while since they had a fight of this magnitude and it was actually a refreshing and passionate thing. The seriousness of the situation took away from that though.

Sighing she leaned back against Inuyasha, who snapped out of his thought and looked over his shoulder at Kagome. He sighed too, letting her lean on him, drawing strength from her scent and proximity until he was no longer certain if he was holding her up or if she was holding him.

"We failed him didn't we?" she murmured letting her head fall back against him. She uncrossed her arms letting them drop to her sides. Inu Yasha let his hands drop, placing his palms against hers.

"Big time," Inuyasha agreed, and Kagome linked her fingers with his, squeezing his hands.

"I could always refuse Lord Tochio." She suggested, but felt Inuyasha shake his head in refusal. He knew that refusing the human daimyo would undo all the work she did to make peace with humans and demons, and that would upset her. He could not stand to see Kagome upset.

"No I'll refuse Kaleb, I never liked that stuffy bastard anyway. I can tell him to shove his allegiance up his ass. We've got our alliance with Kouga's wolves in the North." Inuyasha stated boldly. Now it was Kagome's turn to shake her head.

"Don't think I haven't heard the stories about Kaleb. He's dangerous Inuyasha." Kagome told him, concern evident and thick in her voice. The tales passed about the Southern Tai youkai were many and terrible. Kagome knew Inuyasha and it was a wonder her mate stayed civil long enough to agree to such an allegiance in the first place. He seemed so set against it…why had he agreed?

"What can we do?" he growled in frustration. "No matter who we choose there'll be a war between them… **DAMN IT**!"

"Do not worry milord." Myoga piped up and Kagome and Inuyasha both darted around to look for him. They found him clinging to the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori. "As always I have come to your rescue!"

* * *

"Wait, wait," Kenta was saying as he paced in front of the doors. "You're saying that I'd have to mate and or marry whomever my parents choose to make this _'allegiance'_ with?" 

Harusan and Kei nodded gravely while Canis continued to slide endlessly down the banister. The retainers had just finished explaining to the hanyou the subtle difference between an alliance and an allegiance between youkai. Any youkai could make an alliance with their leader or other. An allegiance was binding, a joining of two tribes, lands or families by the mating of two of their members.

"That's not fair! Don't I even get a say in this?" Kenta raved.

"Apparently not," Harusan noted, folding his arms. Kei brushed by him to stop Kenta's mad pacing.

"We have not yet had confirmation from them yet," he said nodding his head toward the great room. "For all we know 'someone' misheard something!" and he shot Harusan an excusing glare. Harusan chose to ignore this and stepped up to clap Kentamaru hard on the shoulder.

"Kei's right you should look on the bright side," he said happily. Kei rolled his eyes since what he had said had absolutely nothing to do with looking on the bright side. "I mean it's not like Kenta was ever going to get a girl willing to mate him on his own right?"

Kei had to intercept Kentamaru as he lunged forward with his claws outstretched. Harusan jumped back and hauled Canis onto his shoulders, more to use the hanyou as leverage in hopes that Kenta would not attack his little brother.

"Let's just wait until they're done fighting and they'll tell us everything." Kei began rationally before he noticed that everyone had their ears pressed to the doors. Sighing he kicked Harusan over and followed suit.

* * *

"What did you do?" Inuyasha growled. Myoga backed away in fear as the two hanyou's surrounded the flea, who was now standing on the remnants of the table that had once stood in the middle of the great room. 

The tiny flea reached into his shirt and pulled out a scroll, which grew rapidly in size until it threatened to crush him.

Inuyasha snatched it in an angry and tore through the wax his golden eyes quickly flicked over the text scrawled in ink. He tossed it at Kagome in a huff, who caught it and read it over more carefully. Inuyasha folded his arms in his sleeves as Kagome's ears lowered with every word she read.

"This is it?" Kagome questioned meekly, holding up the scroll. Myoga straightened his clothes proudly.

"That was the best I could do, yes. I really don't think its such a bad deal master." He implored to Inuyasha who glowered down at the flea.

"Kenta should have the right to choose!" he barked and Kagome flinched slightly. She stepped forward.

"Inuyasha," she said softly putting her hand on his arm. He looked down at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious… Kagome" he half whimpered, his eyes begging hers. "You can't agree with that."

"I don't Inuyasha but what choice do we have? If we refuse them both than we run the risk of losing everything. What if they decide to unit against us?" she yelled not bothering to hide her upset. Inuyasha hated it.

"We'll fight them." He growled stubbornly. Kagome shook her head and looked forlornly out the window. Inuyasha followed her gaze.

"I don't want to fight." She murmured and Inuyasha stepped closer. He knew she hated it, knew that it was taking all she had not to shred the contract in piees. She was trying to be a good leader, but she never forgot her duties as a mother. "I don't want to sign the contract…"

Inuyasha's ear twitched and his eyes darted to the door. he knew Kenta was out there listening.

"It's your call kid." The door opened slowly...

* * *

It was dark and Inuyasha was finally done in the great room. It was a mess in there, to put it mildly after the day he had had. The curtains hung in tatters and shreds and what had once been their table was now splintered in half and thrown to the side. 

He walked over to the bureau in the corner. His golden eyes flashed down at the miniscule Myoga on the edge of the desk. The flea demon was licking his chops. Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, as he waited for his own retainer to speak.

After a while he lost what little patience he had.

"Spit it out flea. You said you had something to tell me so **TALK**!"

Myoga feigned a hurt expression.

"Milord please," he begged before clearing his throat.

"Well I tasted something peculiar in Lady Kagome's blood earlier today." The flea ventured but at this point Inuyasha squeezed him.

"What did I tell you about biting Kagome?" he snarled. Myoga squirmed.

"Forgive me master," the flea begged and Inuyasha dropped him. Myoga gulped in air greedily. "It seems," he said when he was ready. "That Lady Kagome is pregnant."

Inuyasha blushed deeply and looked away.

"Is that it? Does Kagome know?" he asked gruffly.

"From what I can tell," Myoga went on unabashed, "She's only been pregnant a day, possibly less." And if its possible Inuyasha flushed even more. "I do not believe Lady Kagome is aware yet."

"If that's all…" he growled dangerously.

"One last thing," Myoga said his eyes flashing in excitement. "I have word from Master Totosai."

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed as well and he gripped the edge of the desk.

"Totosai, that ol' fucking codger."

"He says, _'It's ready.'_"

A grin slowly splayed across Inuyasha's face in the darkness.

"About time…"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long and if you got about 4 alerts, its been a tough week with the end of the school year fast approaching. I believe its the best one so far, and quite possibly the best I've ever written. The plot has now emerged, or at the very least parts of it. 

Just what was in that scroll?  
What did Kentamaru decide to do about it?  
What's up with Totosai and what is _ready_?  
All these and more will be answered in the next chapter...or maybe not...sometime soon...hopefully..

Ahh yes, a present for some of you... a picture of Kentamaru can be found here...  
www. d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / view / 34477153 / (remove spaces) Okay about the third time I posted this chapter i realized something. will not let me put d e v i a n t a r t in that link over there so yeah.

**Betas  
Betarail :** Nice chapter, very nice chapter...but lately I've been noticing a lack of reviews, which is depressing to say the least. reviews help motivate our dear Deceptress into writing more for you guys. So this time, I DEMAND a shout out and at least 6 reviews...not too big a demand...

**Wings of Ash: **I must say...Good Show Ol' Boy! Another great chapter by the now famous Deceptress...I have also noticed the lack of reviews with this story lately and I agree with Miss BetaraiL that 6 reviews is not a big demand at all...I'm disappointed in all of you so called "die-hard" fans...please review and make the wonderful Deceptress feel loved...it would mean the world to her. And, since she has been on my tail about this (even though I did not want to for fear of people thinkiing I was cocky) I am being forced to tell all of you wonderful people out there in the world about my latest One-Shot called **Fly Away In The Morning Glow** well, that's all from me! Au Revoir!

Deceptress: Youheard, Wings of Ash go read her one shot and review it and let her know who sent you! So that's that. I've actually run out of questions to ask so I am actually going to quiz some people on this story to test their memory and see how perceptive they are...so first up

Why is Kentamaru's ear bent? **Bonus point:** What ear is it?

Peace out!


	5. Unspoken Bond Between Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...big surprise

**Chapter Four:** Big Brother

* * *

Kentamaru wandered the darkened halls of the castle, blindly navigating his way to his room as if dazed. In reality the young hanyou was lost in his thoughts of the events that had come to pass this night. He passed by a window, turning his head to glance out the glass. Large clouds were rolling and billowing in the night sky, lightning striking inside their bulk and illuminating the sky. 

He passed it by continuing his solemn march. The night sky reflected his current mood, he realized, after what his mother and father just presented him with. The thought of it brought a light scowl to his features but he'd be damned if he ever let one of his parents see that it upset him. He turned to enter his own quarters and sighed.

A lone torch lit the entire room, giving it an eerie and gloomy feel. There was a large futon bed perfectly centered on the far left of the room. On his right was the sliding door that led to his bathing room. Kentamaru ambled over to his bed, spinning on his tail and collapsing on his back onto his mattress. To his left now, away from the foot of the bed was his private balcony. The doors to which were closed and the drapes strewn across them, though gaping open slightly to reveal a bit of light as lightning streaked across the sky again.

Directly to his left against the wall in the corner was his desk and strewn across it were his bamboo practice swords. To his right was what served as his closet, nothing but an ornate tapestry hanging on the wall concealing shelves where he held his clothes and a few meager possessions.

Lightning flashed outside, the brightest flash yet, and illuminated the room. Kentamaru closed his golden eyes and by the time the thunder sounded the hanyou prince was already asleep.

* * *

"It's your call kid," Inuyasha called to him from inside the great room. The four who stood outside the doors with their heads against the wood all pulled back as if burned. The two retainers nodded encouragingly at him and backed away from the door, taking Canis along with them who was looking extremely confused. Sucking in his breath Kentamaru pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

His mother and father stood in the room close together. Kenta gaped at the state of the once regal great room. The table was split in two and the drapes hung in tatters about the windows. He looked to his mother, her ears pressed to her head and an arm wrapped around her stomach as if to comfort herself. She was fighting a losing battle against her emotions. He could honestly say he had never seen his mother look so unsettled.

The look of utter helplessness on his mothers face jerked his heart painfully. He looked to his father for the assurance and hope he had always provided for his children and was surprised not to find it. Inuyasha was standing close to Kagome, using his proximity to calm both of their struggling emotions. Kenta assumed it was a losing battle for he had never seen the look on his fathers face before. It was hard, stolid and despite the strong and defiant stance his father took, there was an air of defeat about him.

Kentamaru masked his own fear and unease and strode forward what he hoped seemed confidently. As he approached his eyes flitted to the scroll in his mothers hand. Inuyasha noticed this and pried the scroll from Kagome's grasp and tossed it to Kenta.

Kentaread over it quickly and then up at his parents. "Is this some kind of a joke?" he barked incredulously, amusement lighting his golden eyes. If this was some sort of joke either it wasn't funny or he just wasn't getting it.Kagome closed her eyes and leaned on Inuyasha in an attempt to quell his temper. A temper, she sensed that was quickly rising. Inuyasha bristled in anger, rising up taller but Kagome against him kept him from lashing out at his eldest son.

While his mother might have saved Kenta from Inuyasha lashing out physically, he knew that he very well deserved whatever Inuyasha had coming and knew his mother would have to agree to that.

"Does this seem like a joke?" Inuyasha roared, wrapping his arms around Kagome and holding her closely in an attempt to calm himself. Or maybe he was occupying his arms and hands so as not to give in to temptation and smack his son upside the head. "Does it look like I'm fucking around here Kenta?"

Kentamaru handled the criticism well, remaining tall and unabashed in the face of Inuyasha. When Inuyasha backed down with a sigh he looked down once more at the scroll.

**_Taiyoukai of the Southern Lands Kaleb and the Daimyo of the southeasterly region of the Western Lands, Lord Tochio hereby agree to a truce; so that one Kentamaru of the honorable line of Inu no Taisho shall court both chosen daughters of the above named lords. It has been agreed upon that Kentamaru shall choose which of the girls and houses respectively with which to form the alliance._**

"_So Harusan was wrong. He got **allegiance** and **alliance** backwards_," Kenta realized. The scroll went on to describe in great boring detail the rest of the deal. The jest of it was simple.

Kenta was to choose between two girls, courting them both evenly as the contract depicted. If any one side tried to sway his decision the truce would be called off and war would erupt. Also in light of his decision both lords had agreed to peace, there would be no war despite whom he chose.

At the bottom the two lords had scrawled their names accompanied by their respective wax seals. In the center of the document, at the very bottom were 2 spaces. One for Inuyasha's signature…and one for Kentamaru's.

When Kentamaru looked up once more at his parents, their faces shone with concern. "It's no joke," he breathed his eyes seeking out his fathers. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's the real damn deal," he growled, his anger directed not at his son but rather the document in his sons hand. Kagome's expression was unreadable as she watched Kenta intently.

"We've got to take this seriously," she said trying and failing to keep her voice calm and rationale. "We never meant to get you involved in this Kenta. You're too young to be dealing with all this." His mother apologized and Kenta could feel the sadness and sincerity in her voice. Her words rang true in his own thoughts.

He was fifteen, had slain but one real demon and had yet to formally end his childhood training. This left him a pup in the eyes of society and yet here he was, a new heavy weight and burden suddenly piled on his inexperienced shoulders. He was to end a bitter feud between nations, by getting married no less! How was he to deal with the task of courting two girls, obviously of high society and social ranking? The only girl he'd met, outside the ones that worked and lived in or around the castle compound, was Flora. And he didn't even really consider her a girl, she was just…Flora. The wolf youkai, daughter of the Northern Taiyoukai Kouga and she had annoying brothers.

Kenta realized for the first time that he knew nothing about the opposite sex. Nothing. Whatsoever. He was the last person on earth to go about courting these girls to end the feud. This could only end badly, but there was the gnawing feeling, deeply rooted in his soul telling him this was his only option.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Kenta said finally, an air of finality in his voice.

"No war for a girl, any of two lovely young ladies mind you, hardly seems a bad trade Lord Kentamaru," Myoga stated from his position on Kentamaru's shoulder. Kenta glared down hard at the flea.

"I don't know anything about girls," he snarled at the flea before picking him off his shoulder and flicking him away disdainfully.

"Keh, girls are simple." Inuyasha boasted, puffing himself up. Kagome elbowed him in the side playfully with a shake of her head.

"What you know about girls and women could fit inside Myoga's brain." Kagome cracked, stepping away from Inuyasha to shoot him an incredulous look. Inuyasha folded his arms and 'Keh'd' as Kagome strode over to throw a loving arm around Kenta whose cheeks tinged and looked away.

"These are no ordinary girls Inuyasha. More like…princesses," She informed him squeezing Kentamaru reassuringly, who cringed under his mothers arm.

"That's comforting," he muttered though no one seemed to pay him any notice.

"Oi I know more than you give me credit for!" Inuyasha barked in a non-threatening way uncrossing his arms. Relaxing back and folding his arms again he added. "I got you didn't I?"

Kagome smiled at her mate. It was this she loved about him. The endearing moments when he had her wondering how she had ever lived without him for so long. Locking eyes with him with her most sincere and heartfelt gaze Inuyasha's cheeks tinged.

"You get credit," she said softly and Inuyasha blushed even more, embarrassed at his reaction in front of his son.

Kentamaru watched this exchange and rolled his eyes. Sticking out his tongue and feigning disgust he would have liked no more than to storm out the room but his mothers arm around him compelled him to stay. Catching Kenta's obvious look of disgust and discomfort and quickly composed himself.

"So what's it going to be?" he asked his son sternly. Kagome hugged Kenta tighter to her side.

"Like I said, I don't really have a choice," Kenta repeated stepping away from Kagome to face his father. Kagome looked like she wanted to protest, but both were wearing hard matching expressions they looked so similar she was silenced. He closed his eyes and bowed his head solemnly. "I can fight better than I can talk to girls I'm sure of that…but choosing war over peace because it's easier on me is something I cannot do." He stated and looked back up at his father. "Because whether I like it or not…you taught me honor. Honor to do what is right and be damned the consequences to myself. So there's really only one choice for me." And he held up the contract. Inuyasha gave a curt nod, unable to say anything in the aftermath of his son's speech, and took the contract.

Inuyasha motioned with his head for Kenta to follow him, and he led him over to the desk by the fireplace and pulled a feathered writing quill from an open bottle of ink. He slammed the contract down with unintentional force and hastily scribbled his name in the space.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was already at his side with a lit candle. Slowly she dripped some wax next to his name. Inuyasha pressed his claw to the droplet of wax and with a flash of youki energy the seal of the Inu no Taisho appeared. Turning to Kenta he held out the quill.

Forcing down the lump in his throat, Kentamaru snatched the writing utensil from his father's hand and proceeded to scrawl his name…

* * *

Kentamaru sat bolt upright in bed as lightning cracked across the sky followed by the eminent crash of the thunder. His haori was hot and damp with sweat and clung to his clammy body. He pushed back his damp bangs out of his eyes with shaky hands and out of habit he adjusted and twirled both the rings on his left hand. He stood up to shrug off his haori, which pooled easily enough to his ankles at the foot of the bed. 

He made his way over to his mirror and desk where he kept his practice swords as well as a shallow basin of water. Feeling the need to splash his face with water to rid himself of the sticky feeling of his nightmare induced sweat he knelt before his desk.

Letting the water cool his hot face he lifted his head to look at his own reflection. What he saw looking back at him most certainly wasn't his own reflection…

Well…it was his reflection…mostly, but he only recognized half of it, if that made any sense. The left side of his face was human, his human form down to a human ear and his stark black hair. Even his eye was human, having taken on the shade of brown he inherited from his mother. This was a face he recognized, having to revert to it every time the full moon came around.

The right side of his face he did not recognize at all and it chilled him, could feel his body start shaking and the sweat returned seeping from his pores. On his right cheek appeared two thin jagged stripes, violet in color. His fangs were elongated and frighteningly sharp. Kenta gasped and fell back on his haunches then just as quickly scrambled forward, grasping the edges of the mirror so hard it creaked, his strength threatening to break it and leaned in close to it, his face not an inch from its surface.

"No, no…" he whimpered as he stared at his reflection. A demonic red eye with an aqua iris winked back at him. "What is this…?"

Releasing the mirror and falling to the ground, he stared at his own hands. One human…one clawed. "Is this what it means to be me?" he thought.

_Literally, half-human…half-demon…hanyou…_

"There's no way this'll work. Hanyou. Who am I kidding? No princess, demon or human would even settle for a hanyou let alone love one. Who are we fooling?" he thought miserably berating himself. "What have I done?"

"What the **FUCK** is this?" a voice yelled at him. Kenta's head snapped up and found himself staring into his own mutilated reflection, which was staring back at him wearing a smug smile…but Kentamaru wasn't smiling…

"Since when does Kentamaru, son of the great hanyou and miko Inuyasha and Kagome feel sorry for himself." The figure in the mirror asked. "Since when does Kentamaru, the worlds first pure bred hanyou doubt his blood?"

Kenta stared aghast at the mirror, it was right, whatever it was. In all 15 years of his life Kentamaru had never regretted being a hanyou.

"Never," he realized and stared his reflection full in the face, no longer afraid of it. His reflection nodded and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Damn straight."

"Just what are you?" Kenta demanded cocking an eyebrow at the mirror.

"A part of you, a part of you that you don't really need…"

* * *

Kentamaru sat bolt upright in his bed, his sheets strewn over his body wildly. Awkwardly he ran his claws through his disheveled bangs before checking to make sure he had two ears on top of his head. Yup, all present and accounted for, both fuzzy and one bent at the tip. 

Whipping his head to look at himself in the mirror. No horrid stripes or the freaky red eye and no human features either. He was back to classic Kentamaru. Letting out a dramatic and relieved sigh he untangled himself from the sheets and crawled out of bed.

"Wicked dream," he thought as he stood up yawning. Ambling over to the tapestry that his closet while he scratched his bare chest, he lazily pulled out a haori. Throwing on the short-sleeved vest he strode over to his balcony where the morning sun shone through the cracks in the drapes.

Throwing open the drapes and the door in one swift motion Kenta made to step to out onto his balcony. Dropping from his second story balcony down was the quickest and easiest route to the dining hall. But perched on the balcony rail, crouched down and staring intently at him was Inuyasha.

"D-Dad," Kenta stuttered in surprise. "I-I was just coming to breakfast," he explained hurriedly offering up an excuse for himself as he scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Guilty conscience?" Inuyasha laughed as his son struggled to figure out why he was perched on his balcony waiting for him to come out. "Come with me," was all he said and Inuyasha leapt from the balcony.

Kentamaru shrugged off his father's mysterious behavior and leapt off the balcony after him.

Inuyasha walked with Kentamaru along the edge of the forest in relative silence. Kenta couldn't help but throw anxious glances at his father, wary from the unsettling silence. Had his father called him here so they could walk in silence?

"I know…I know it wasn't easy to sign that contract Kenta," Inuyasha said suddenly, his voice faltering as he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and looked ahead. "Like I said, I didn't really have a choice." He said lacing his fingers together behind his head. He saw his father nod his head once out the corner of his eye. "Anyway its no big deal," he assured him.

"It is a big deal," Inuyasha said more forcefully than he had intended. "You signed away an important part of your life. Gave yourself an obligation that you don't need at your age." Inuyasha reasoned.

"I know, I know but where else would I have met a girl?" he said turning to his father. "I mean the only other girl I know is Flora." He eyed his father closely for his reaction.

As expected a low growl emitted from Inuyasha who turned on his son as if he had been slapped. "Keh, wolf…" he snorted and Kentamaru turned away with a laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," Kenta laughed louder and Inuyasha calmed. They walked a little ways farther in a more comfortable silence.

"Kenta," Inuyasha piped up. "The decision you made, you really made things easier for your mother…and for me at your own expense. I want you to know you didn't have to do it…I didn't want you to do it…but it made things easier." Inuyasha said seriously.

"I just did what you taught me to do," Kenta grumbled.

"Your mother must have taught you that," Inuyasha snorted gazing into the depths of the forest to hide his embarrassment and blush. "Still, I- I'm proud of you," he spat out quickly.

Kenta's eyes widened as the words rolled off his fathers tongue. Inuyasha was not known for his open affection though Kenta had learned to spot and hold dear the moments when his father was happy and pleased with him.

"Keh, mom make you say that?" he snorted uncomfortably.

"No she didn't, I-I meant it. You've grown up and its time you end your training. About damn time." Inuyasha snorted back. Kentamaru stopped in his tracks and looked at his father eyes shining hopefully.

"S-Seriously?" he stammered. Inuyasha shrugged offhandedly.

"Yeah, what you did yesterday shows your ready." Inuyasha said and the light that stole in Kentamaru's eyes Inuyasha could have sworn he looked just like Canis when the youngster bounced around happily. "I'm telling you right now it's not going to be easy." He warned.

"Why would it be?" Kenta replied smiling brightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he smiled baring his fangs at his father in a cocky grin and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at his son's confidence.

"You're going to track down an…acquaintance of mine to pick up something. It'll take you three weeks to get there assuming you know where you're going." Inuyasha explained arching an eyebrow at Kentamaru.

"What's the downside?" Kenta said matching his father's expression perfectly.

"You're taking Canis too," he said carefully watching Kenta's reaction.

"**WHAT**?" Kentamaru's voice rang out in the forest sending several nearby birds into a hasty flight. Inuyasha folded his ears against his head as the tirade continued. "What? NO! Why?" he hollered irrationally and began pacing back and forth his long haori twirling about him as he turned.

"Canis has to begin his own training. Either he goes with you or you don't go at all." Inuyasha stated in a tone that clearly depicted the subject was not up for debate. Kentamaru narrowed his eyes at his father darkly which Inuyasha matched with his own hard glare.

"No way. There's absolutely no way that mom would ever let her precious baby go," Kenta stated boldly calling Inuyasha's bluff. Inuyasha folded his arms in his sleeves and lifted his chin arrogantly.

"Your mom will be fine she's got another baby to worry about while you two are away," he snorted but the remark was lost on Kenta who was storming back to the castle already. Inuyasha bounded after him determined to, if nothing else, beat his son to Kagome's side.

* * *

"You mean I get to go too?" Canis exclaimed as Inuyasha and Kentamaru argued their individual cases to Kagome. Kenta shot Canis a glower and the boy fell back silently into his seat. 

Kagome closed her eyes and set down her chopsticks softly beside her bowl. Kenta was leaning over the table, his golden eyes pleading with her. Inuyasha was sitting in his own place at the table, chin in the air and arms folded arrogantly.

"Yes you do Canis," Inuyasha said sternly and Kentamaru's expression darkened Canis clapped his hands together excited. Kagome and Kenta both opened their mouths in protest.

"Inuyasha I think I should have some say in this matter, don't you?" she asked her mate in a dangerous and falsely sweet tone. Kentamaru tried to staunch a smirk from spreading across his face like wildfire.

"You can have a say Kagome," Inuyasha agreed with a terse nod of his head. "It just doesn't matter." And he stuck his nose in the air in an arrogant act of finality.

Kagome fisted her skirt in her hands and Kentamaru instinctively backed down as her miko energy crackled with her youki in a powerful combination. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to peek at his mate and winced at the heat coming off her. Canis flattened his ears and whimpered

"I-uh…I mean…" Inuyasha stammered as he backed away from Kagome. He reached for Canis to use him as a shield but the boy was too quick and he scratched at his father before scooting away from him.

Kenta, figuring out a way he further his fathers torment leaned in close to Kagome, seemingly unharmed by her stinging aura.

"What else did you say father?" Kenta remarked his eyes gleaming deviously. Inuyasha's expression darkened immensely at his eldest son. "Something about moms got another baby to worry about while Canis and I are gone?" he smirked at his father when Kagome's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed in on Inuyasha.

Flames blazed in Kagome's brown eyes and her aura was practically visible in the air. Inuyasha was glowering at Kentamaru, seriously contemplating risking Kagome's wrath to reach across the table and throttle the boy.

"Is mama gonna have another baby?" Canis piped up innocently. Kentamaru backed away smiling smugly at Inuyasha.

"Kentamaru," Inuyasha rumbled under his breath cracking his knuckles beneath the table. Hearing his full name, especially coming from Inuyasha wiped the grin off Kenta's face. The room had gotten deadly silent as Kagome glared down Inuyasha who in turn was glaring at Kentamaru, while all the while is slurped his breakfast noisily watching raptly the members of his family.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned as he got a familiar gleam in his golden eyes. Her aura cracked around her again. Inuyasha seemed not to have heard her, his eyes locked on his son.

"Oh shit!" Kenta yelled scrambling back as Inuyasha came flying over the table after him. Plates and bowls clattered to the floor as Inuyasha moved with all the grace of a baby rhino. Before Inuyasha could get a hand on Kenta, Kagome's voice rang out.

"KENTAMARU OSUWARI!" Inuyasha's hands closed on nothing as Kenta was pulled to the ground by the force of his mothers spell. As soon as Inuyasha had sailed clearly over Kenta, Kagome locked eyes with her husband in midair.

"Inuyasha…" she smiled wickedly.

"Damn it," he swore loudly.

"OSUWARI!" and Inuyasha was pulled from the air and sent slamming into the hard floor. A large dust cloud settled in the room and all had fallen silent save for Canis who was clapping his hands together happily and shouting "Again, again!" over and over.

"Inuyasha how long have you kept this from me?" Kagome asked much more calmly now as her aura dissipated. Inuyasha and Kentamaru were grumbling as they pushed themselves up.

"I found out last night jeez woman, and you would have found out on your own in a week or so, so what does it matter?" he grumbled rubbing his head as he sat up from the floor. Noticing the state the room was in he added, "Oh your going to clean this shit up wench!"

Kenta surveyed the room. Dust was slowly settling, while plates, bowls and remnants of breakfast littered the table top and floor. "Damn dad," he joked.

"Damn you Kenta!" Inuyasha snapped finally losing whatever hold he had on his temper. "When are you gonna learn to keep your damn mouth shut, grow up and be a man?"

Kenta turned on his father. "When are YOU?" he snapped back. "How am I supposed to be a man when I'm stuck on babysitting duty?"

"Keh," issued Canis and Kagome smiled warmly at him from across the table. Inuyasha stood suddenly and turned to leave. Kenta scowled at his turned back as Inuyasha paused with his hand on the doorway.

"A man isn't measured on how well he can survive on its own," Inuyasha said just loud enough to be heard. "Any fucking dimwit can keep himself alive all you have to do is drink water. A true man is measured on how well he can protect what is close to him when it cannot protect itself." And with that he left.

Kenta stared dumfounded at his fathers retreating back. His cryptic words made him feel like a worthless pup. He turned to his mother who hung her head disappointedly.

"I expected more from you Kenta," Kagome sighed sadly. "You and your father are so alike most of the time. I know he would have reacted like you did today but you…I thought you would be able to see what he was talking about at least." Kenta bowed his head in shame. The disappointment in her voice, the guilt trip…it got him all the time.

"I'm sorry," he murmured looking away.

"It's not me you have to apologize to Kentamaru…" Kagome said. Kenta's head snapped to his brothers empty place. It was then he noticed the open window and a figure in red scampering across the lawn.

* * *

Inuyasha watched from the large windows in the great room as Canis played with a ball in the grounds directly below the massive windows. As if sensing his fathers eyes upon him Canis looked back over his shoulder and up at his father. The ball was tucked under his arm and upon spotting Inuyasha's frame in the massive window he smiled up adoringly at him before turning back to resume whatever game he had been playing by himself. 

The sight of his son, playing ball by himself invoked memories of himself as a child and the torment he had known. He was glad his sons would never know the shame and humiliation he had, at least he hoped they would never know what it was like...to not be accepted by anyone…even your family. Exhaling loudly he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts.

When Kagome had birthed him his second son Inuyasha had vowed that his sons would not turn out like him and Sesshomaru did. There would be no ill feelings between the brothers despite their ten year age difference. He smiled when he recalled Kentamaru's initial reaction upon meeting his new baby brother.

_Ears squashed against his head and his ten year old face set in a tight scowl worthy of Inuyasha, he eyes the baby closely before sticking his nose closer to the wailing bundle in his mothers arms and sniffing it cautiously._

_"He smells funny," Kenta observed looking up at Inuyasha who was standing over him. Inuyasha clapped him on the shoulder and smirked down at him. Kenta turned back to the baby and gingerly poked back the blanket covering his tiny ears._

_"HEY! Why the hell ain't his ear bent?" Kenta blurted out. Inuyasha's hand immediately came around to clamp over his sons mouth. He chuckled nervously at a fuming Kagome and hurriedly kissed her forehead before hauling Kenta out of the room. Kagome had always had a problem with Inuyasha swearing in front of his son, since Kenta usually copied everything his father did or said. Each time Kenta displayed any particular vocabulary he picked up from his father in front of Kagome…it was usually Inuyasha who was punished the worst._

"I don't hate him," Kenta's much deeper and more mature voice opened Inuyasha's eyes bringing him out of his memory. They stood in silence as they watched the youngest member of the family play. Inuyasha shook his head. He'd never fully believed that Kenta hated his brother, but he'd be lying if he said the fact that Kenta wanted to go it alone hadn't scared him. Brotherhood was a touchy subject for the Taiyoukai.

Kagome had laughed at his fears and brushed it off with a kiss on his cheek and one of her smiles. She'd claimed that Kenta was just going through a…what did she call it? Phase? She'd gone through a similar period of time with her own kid brother or so she said. Inuyasha figured he'd take her word on the matter since she at least had a half normal childhood, the not normal half being when she was thrown into the past.

"You're his idol you know?" Inuyasha said finally. "He thinks you can do anything." Kenta chanced a glance at his father. Inuyasha seemed absorbed in the view below.

'Almost like I think of you?' he thought reverently before looking down at his younger brother. All he'd ever wanted to do was to make his father and the worlds see that he wasn't just a copy. He was not Inuyasha and he didn't want to be. Sure Inuyasha was his idol…but that's why we have idols...to surpass them. Of course he'd been disappointed that his end of training was to play delivery boy and babysitter.

Inuyasha's words rang true in his mind. Any dimwit could keep himself alive…but the life of another close to him, one who's dependent on you to survive, one who could not protect himself. That was a true test of skill… his father really was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"I guess I've got a lot to live up to and learn." Kenta admitted ruefully but Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nah, he idolizes you cause you're his brother. That's all you have to be." Inuyasha turned to Kenta a serious look in his eyes. "Think you can handle that?"

Kenta smiled slowly. "I think I can," and he opened the window before leaping to the ground and effectively scaring Canis shitless.

"AH! Don't do that you baka!" Canis yelled as he scrambled to pick up his ball and scratch his brother with his claws at the same time. Kenta merely laughed heartily before reaching around to pluck the ball from his brother's grasp. He raised it high above his head out of Canis's reach.

Despite Canis's growling Inuyasha could discern the amusement and happiness lighting his younger sons eyes. A bronze figure suddenly swiped the ball from Kentamaru and Kei bowed slightly to give the ball to Canis. A blur of black swept by and the ball was gone as Harusan lobbed the ball back to Kenta, who caught and then had to duck as Canis leapt for him.

Soon the grounds were awash with laughter and the sounds of the kids and their retainers playing. Inuyasha felt Kagome come up beside him. "You know, Inuyasha you're a pretty good father." She mused then patted her stomach thoughtfully. "It's a shame this little one will never get to meet its daddy." She shot him a dangerously amused glare.

Inuyasha fought back a flinch and let an uneasy "Keh," he was relieved when Kagome laughed and leaned against him. "You're not mad?"

"How could I be?" she asked motioning out the window to where the boys had forgotten the ball in favor of tossing Canis back and forth between them. "Be careful with him!" she called to them below and the yard echoed with 'Kehs'

* * *

It was dark and the castle walls were lit with torches when Kenta came in carrying an exhausted Canis over his shoulder like a sack of rice. There were no hard feelings between the brothers from the events that passed this morning. Canis was young but far from stupid and nothing if not perceptive. He understood when Kenta wanted space, especially in the presence of Inuyasha. Both of them wanted to be taller, stronger, better in the presence of their father. Kenta always made it up to Canis somehow, playing with him, having sword fights or races and letting him win. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad leaving with Canis. It was far better than being alone. And had he not just been thinking that Canis desperately needed training and then here he was denying him just that.

Kenta kicked open Canis's bedroom door and strode over to the bed. He heaved Canis onto the bed, dropping him rather than setting him down. Canis didn't wake up, just let out a rather profound snort. Smiling mischievously Kenta reached over to grab a pillow and smacked Canis across the face with it. Again the little hanyou did not awaken but rather latch onto the pillow and roll over sleepily.

Suppressing a laugh Kenta got up and made to leave.

"We're gonna kick ass tomorrow right Kenta?" Canis's sleepy voice called to him. Kenta smiled and nodded his head.

"Hell yeah we are," he told him and paused briefly before adding. "And for dad's sake…don't let mom catch you saying that word."

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying your summer and I am truely sorry this chapter took so long to complete. I went through a horrible funk where I was convinced my writing was worthless and shitty...as well as many computer troubles that I have to have Wings of Ash check my emails and do everything for me. 

**Interesting Facts?  
**Umm...This Chapter is dedicated to Wings Of Ash  
Oh and yes...Kouga is a Taiyoukai

**Wings Of Ash**-- This has been quite the adventure having Decptress go all emo on us once again and delcare her work unworthy of public viewing. But I must say "All's well that ends well" and I would also like to add CANIS IS SO ADORABLE! I wish me and my brother were like that when we were younger. There might only be an age difference of 2 years but that doesn't mean we were best of friends. So any way Kudos should go to Deceptress for finally finishing this chapter and I hope everyone is having a great summer. Please be on the lookout for more updates.**-->Wings Of Ash** P.S. Both are delicious

**BetaraiL**-- Our computer is on the screwy side lately,... we've even had to back up all previous stories on Wings of Ashs computer... its been a hassle. This was a great chapter although there were moment when the Deceptress forgot that and convinced herself that it was crap and almost vowed to never write again. Some reviews stating otherwise would be nice.

No one answered my question so I am going back to the old ways soo...

Starburst or Jolly Rancher?


	6. Curse of the Brunch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. They wished I did.

**Chapter Five**: Curse of the Brunch and Kenta's Departure

* * *

Kagome woke to the sounds of irritated yelling coming from down the hall. This was how she usually woke up most mornings. She flicked her black hanyou ears to better catch the voices of her boys. 

"**WAKE UP**!" Kentamaru bellowed, his voice coming from Canis's bedroom she could tell. Yawning and stretching she sat up and automatically looked to her side. Inuyasha was gone. Shrugging offhandedly, knowing he was bound to be in the middle of all the trouble going on down the hall, she stepped out of bed and began to dress. She cringed slightly at the loud noise so early in the morning but smiled as another harsh cry penetrated the stonewalls.

"Wake up you pathetic excuse for a hanyou!"

Kagome slid open her door and proceeded down the hallway lit only by the sun shining in through the windows. This was a private hallway, her and Inuyasha's room was located at the end, directly across from a spiral staircase leading to the castles tallest turret. Further down the hall was Canis's room and close by it Kentamaru's. At the beginning of the hallway, on either side of the entrance were Kei and Harusan's personal quarters.

Her ears and her nose led her to Canis's door where some very awkward shadows were being cast on the door.

Smiling as she lid open the door and leaned against the frame, arms folded gently over her chest. Inuyasha and Kentamaru were standing on Canis's bed. Inuyasha wore his red pants and his white undershirt hung open and un-tucked exposing his chest. Kentamaru was fully clothed in his black short sleeved vest haori but truth be told his state of dress was very similar to his fathers state of undress.

Both of them had Canis hanging upside down, each holding onto an ankle dangling the boy in the air.

"Come on you little brat get up," Kenta was urging as he shook his brother.

"Enough is enough now you're really starting to piss me off," Inuyasha agreed as he and Kentamaru hoisted Canis even higher. Canis' mouth hung open and he was drooling ever so slightly as his arms hung down on either side of his head.

"What are you boys doing?" Kagome asked finally deciding to make her presence known, pushing off the doorframe and stepping further into the room.

Inuyasha and Kenta both looked at her and she noticed a little twitch in Canis' ear. Listening to his breathing patterns and heartbeat even she could tell her son was awake. Which mean that Inuyasha and Kentamaru knew that as well.

Kenta and Inuyasha reached down to grab one of Canis' wrists and hoisted him up again by both his ankles and wrists and started swinging him.

"Stubborn ass," Inuyasha muttered under his breath and then nodded toward Kagome. "Oi wench how about giving us a hand?" Kagome frowned a bit but catching the smirks on Inuyasha and Kenta's faces she understood and grinned slyly.

"Sure," she smiled. Inuyasha and Kenta both flipped Canis over so he was suspended in the air looking down at his mattress.

"Last chance kid," Inuyasha offered giving his son one last little shake.

"Wake now or forever hold you peace," Kenta remarked rather cheekily, and Inuyasha glowered at him for the cheesy remark. Canis' retort was a very loud and very fake snore.

"Suit yourself," Kagome said smiling as she stepped right up to the foot of the bed. She leaned in close towards Canis, so close in fact that her breath tickled his ears. Cautiously Canis peeked open one eye and winced when he saw his mother right in his face.

"Canis…" she said gently and he shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth preparing himself for the inevitable. "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha and Kenta let go as Canis's necklace activated pulling the five-year-old down onto his mattress. They both folded their arms over their chests satisfied smirks on their faces,

Canis fought to sit up and extricate himself from his sheets. When he finally managed to free himself his little face was red with either embarrassment or anger…or possibly a mixture of both.

"Hey that's not fair!" he pouted lower lip protruding ears drooping and eyes growing large and innocent. Kenta clenched his fist but Inuyasha smirked proud at his youngest offspring for mastering the puppy dog look that never ceased to break Kagome's resolve and will.

It was working flawlessly; her features were softening before their very eyes. Ever so slowly she smiled.

"You're right," she said ruffling her son's hair. "It was all three of you together that woke me up this morning." She mused tapping her chin thoughtfully. Inuyasha unfolded his arms to stare bewildered at Kagome as the smirk faded quickly from his face. Kagome flashed a crooked smile back at him before straightening herself to her full height.

"Osuwari," Kagome said the word of subjugation that sent all three of her hanyou's crashing down in a tangle of limbs onto the mattress, There was cursing coming from Inuyasha, death threats and the like issuing from Kentamaru and whimpering from what was undeniably Canis. There was a loud crack and the bed frame broke, entangling the trio even more with the sheets and pillows.

"Oh my. We're going to have to get that fixed right away or else Canis will have nowhere to sleep," she paused here as if remembering something. "That's right you boys are leaving today aren't you?" her face fell sadly a bit at this. Then in the span of a second her eyes brightened suddenly and she clapped her hands together. "I've got to do something special before you go…"

Inuyasha immediately tensed up on the remains of the bed; effectively ruining any attempts the boys were making at trying to escape their current predicament.

"I know I'll cook! I'll make a big farewell brunch!" and with that she hurried off excitedly without so much as a backwards glance at her family.

At last the father and two sons managed to sit up. They were all staring at the door.

"Papa," Canis asked in the curious but purely innocent way all five year olds did. "What's _brunch_?" and he punctuated this one word with more disgust than one would think capable of a five-year old but not however…of Inuyasha's son.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded still staring at the door after Kagome's hasty retreat. "Keh, I got no fucking clue," he caught Canis's wide eyes staring up at him. "But uh whatever it is…it aint good." He promised.

Since the castle had cooks, and servants specified to do just about every conceivable task under the sun, Kagome's unique culinary skills were rarely needed, and even more rarely were they wanted. Though on occasions she deemed '_special_' she would work with the cooks to prepare a meal for her family. And while her senses were overwhelmed in the castle kitchen, Inuyasha would take his sons into the forest to feed on wild fire-roasted game.

"Sounds nasty," Canis remarked wrinkling his nose and sticking his tongue out in disgust. "I'd rather eat dirt," he stated disdainfully.

Now they all sat on the remains of Canis's bed cross-legged in a circle facing one another. Canis was practicing his disgusted faces with added sound effects as he pretended to wretch all over Kenta. Kenta reached over and knock him upside the head.

"You're spitting on my pants baka." He stated matter-of-factly, trying to act more mature for once. Canis's reaction was to stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry sending even more spittle flying onto Kenta's hakama.

"Nice Canis, real mature," Kenta remarked folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes against the annoying faces his brother was making at him. This helped only slightly to ease the pressing urge to throttle the boy he called 'brother'. Suddenly he was almost knocked over onto said brother by a sudden blow from the side.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled loudly rubbing the side of his head where he was sure a large goose egg was probably forming. Inuyasha still had his hand extended not even bothering to hide the fact that he had just severely whopped his eldest son in the head.

"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha informed him.

"Its my fault mom cant cook worth shit?" Kenta asked his father incredulously. He could barely believe the words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth.

"Yes it is."

"You want to explain that one a little better old man?" Kenta asked rudely clearly pissed off narrowing his eyes at his father. Inuyasha snorted and gave a non-committal shrug of his shoulders.

"It's your fault cause I said it's your fault. How's that for an explanation?" he barked and stood abruptly. He was still in a state of relative undress and didn't look very threatening at all. Meanwhile Canis sat and watched the exchange with high amusement, elbows proper on his knees and resting his chin in his hands, grinning like a madman.

Kenta rolled his eyes and digressed that it was futile to argue. To him it wasn't fair that his parents got to end arguments by saying things like 'because I said so' or 'because I'm the Tai-fucking-youkai!' It shouldn't be allowed, and he vowed that once he was Tai-youkai any parent who tried to pull that shit on their child would have their head neatly sliced off.

"Canis hurry up and get dressed. Kenta go wake up Harusan and Kei and give them the warning that your mother is cooking." Inuyasha told his sons as he tucked in his undershirt. He paused for a second. "On second thought…."

"Only warn Kei. I want Harusan to eat it."

* * *

Kentamaru didn't even bother to knock on Kei's door. He already knew he was awake, could sense his youki energy moving about the room. Carefully sliding the door shut behind him he looked over to find the bronze inu youkai strapping on his armor. He didn't expect Kei to even glance at him to acknowledge his presence. As such it would be unlike him. Once he finished strapping on his spiked shoulder strap he grabbed his kwan-dao from the wall and swung it into place on his back. 

Kentamaru stood by the door. "My mother is cooking. _Brunch_, or some shit like that." He said after a little while when the silence had grown unbearable. He thought he might have heard a soft laugh come from his brother's retainer but it must have been imagination. The Kei he knew simply did not laugh.

"What is _brunch_?" Kei asked quirking an eyebrow at Kenta. There was no humor in his voice or hint of a smile on his face. Kei seemed generally pissed off and Kenta couldn't possibly fathom as to why. Then again…he always seemed pissed off.

"Hell if I know," Kenta answered trying to keep his face and voice as expressionless as Kei's. This seemed to irritate Kei, who scoffed lightly and turned away to study his bedspread as if it were the most fascinating thing on the planet. "I just came here to warn you."

The corner of Kei's mouth twitched and it didn't show on his face, but rather there was an almost imperceptible shift in his youki as he softened ever so slightly. Kei began to straighten his fascinating bedspread. Kenta pondered telling him a servant would gladly do it for him, that in fact there was a maid who was specifically hired to make beds and that was all she did day-in day-out and that her name was Yumi and that her life's goal was to make beds. He soon thought better of it figuring that one; there would be no stopping Kei anyway and two… he really didn't want Kei to kill him...or Yumi.

So Kenta stood in awkward silence as Kei made his bed. . His back was turned and Kenta stared at the glistening silver and bronze blade of Kei's kwan-dao. Weapons always captured the young hanyou's attention, always got him daydreaming for one of his own; like the gleaming enigmatic blade that hung over the mantle in the Great Room…so tantalizing and mysterious with its unknowable powers.

"So what's the occasion?" Kei's deep voice woke Kenta from his daydream. Kei was staring intently at him from across the room. His bronze bangs fell in his face, making his silver eyes seem to shine brighter and slightly more menacing.

"I'm leaving for training with Canis. To pick up a package for my father." Kenta informed him, Kei swung his kwan-dao from his back and was inspecting its edges with his claws.

"Your father mentioned that," Kei said without lifting his gaze from the silver blade of his kwan-dao. "You'll be traveling south," Kei's deep monotone voice made it hard to determine just what he meant by that.

"That's right…" Kenta said slowly raising an eyebrow. He really didn't see what significance to Kei there was in the compass direction he would be going. "So…" he mocked after an uneasy silence. Kei finally looked him in the eye, tearing his gaze away from his weapon and the intensity behind the silver gaze was staggering.

"Are you aware of what is going on in the south right now?" Kei growled lowly his claws scraping against the blade of his kwan-dao in a way that made Kenta cringe and flatten his ears. Kentamaru only recoiled for a moment before he was filled with anger.

"Of course I do!" he growled back and could barely suppress the snarl that rose in his throat. Kei wasn't at all fazed by Kenta's minimal display of anger. He simply stood and strode over to him, stopping only when the spikes on his armor brushed Kenta's haori. Something else shone in Kei's hard silver gaze as he glared down at the young hanyou. Even though he generally seemed pissed off right now Kei was scaring Kentamaru for he had no idea what Kei was thinking nor what the stoic bronze youkai was truly capable of.

"Things aren't as friendly in the south as your father would have you believe." Kei warned darkly, his deep voice resonating in Kentamaru's ears. For a brief moment Kentamaru wavered on his feet. "Tochio wants this alliance to protect himself. He could care less about youkai and human relations. He is a selfish yet wise man,"

Kentamaru scoffed. "What of it, he called a truce. He can't do anything so he is perfectly safe."

"He is not what you need to worry about. Kentamaru…you cannot tell anyone who you are while you are outside the castle compound." Kei said gravely.

"Keh," Kenta shrugged off the warning as if it meant nothing and Kei's eyes flashed in anger. "There's a truce. It's not like I'd be walking into a war zone."

"That's what you think. A truce means nothing. You'd be walking straight into extremely hostile territory." Kei told him bitterly. "You should even be wary of human villages. Tochio is their daimyo and I highly doubt that with the threat of war with the Southern taiyoukai, they'll welcome you, a hanyou, with open arms."

"I'll just tell them who I am. They'll be glad to have me." Kenta told him smartly, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"You can't do that. The demons in the south that are under your father's rule are out of control and completely without order."

"Aren't they always?" Kenta quipped lightly with a roll of his eyes. Kei bared his teeth and continued.

"Not like this. Right know they do not know whether to help Tochio or help Kaleb. They don't know what to do and are out of control,"

"So what? All I have to do is waltz down there and say my name and they'll back down." Kenta pointed out as he began fiddling with the silver ring on his left index finger.

Kei shook his head, his bronze bangs falling into his face. He sucked in his breath as he tried to regain the composure he rarely ever lost. He seemed completely exasperated with Kenta, which was surprising he was Canis's retainer and always seemed patient with him. And Canis was a hyperactive little demon. '_Either he doesn't like me…or this whole situation is eating him up for some reason.'_ Kenta mused in his head but held his tongue as Kei started to speak.

"The demons down there…they like this disorder and all this chaos but if there is one thing they like even more…it's war." Silver eyes met gold and the sudden realization of Kei's words hit Kentamaru like a slap in the face.

"They'll kill me…" he gawked suddenly feelings breathless. "Without me the truce is nothing and the humans will go to war with the South. They'll kill me to end the truce and start a war…" '_Am I the only thing holding things together?_'

Kei nodded his head. "Now you're catching on," and there was no amusement in his voice or face.

"What about Canis?" Kenta asked his voice cracking.

"You're going to have to make him understand." Kei said and suddenly brushed by Kenta heading for the door. Kenta remained still staring ahead as if transfixed. Kei looked back over his shoulder. "Let's go my lord." Kei called the change back into his stolid formal self. Kei's widened in alarm when he noticed Kentamaru was shaking. "Kentamaru?"

"How am I supposed to do all this?" the boy growled suddenly, clenching his fists and closing his eyes as his head swam with all these duties, all this information everyone just expected him to deal with. Deciding between the two girls, picking his mate, ending his training, which was turning out to a pretty life-threatening journey, keeping Canis alive while keeping his name and heritage a secret. He turned his head slightly his black ears drooping. "What happens if I fail?"

Kei was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Anyone else would have assured him he was being ridiculous. If it was Harusan he would say something along the lines of 'there's no way you could fail just look at your handsome retainer'. But not Kei.

"I don't know" was all he admitted in that unbearably bored tone of his and he left the room. Kenta hung his head trying to clear his head. He smiled bitterly to himself for even turning to Kei for a confidence booster. He looked at the rings on his left hand and reached over to touch them. Somehow they always gave him strength. He resisted the urge to take them off.

He lifted his head to look at the bright blue sky through Kei's window. "Failure's not an option," he warned himself then smirked.

"It's barely even a possibility."

* * *

Inuyasha, Kenta, Canis and Harusan stared down at their plates with nervous half smiles on their faces. Kagome sat at the head of the table, her hands folded primly before her. Even though all of the boys had eaten that morning in the forest, they were all still hesitant to get up and try Kagome's latest cooking concoction. 

"What are you boys waiting for?" she asked sweetly and all heads snapped up. In unison they picked up their chopsticks but were still reluctant to begin eating, each not wanting to have to be the first to taste it. Whatever it was anyway. All eyes turned to Inuyasha, their lord and sovereign for help.

Inuyasha sat opposite Kagome and was trying his best to hide the fact he already ate from her. Which was a hard thing to do when your mate was staring you down, smiling at you as if she already knows that you are a dirty lying scumbag.

Inuyasha gulped then quirked an eyebrow at Kagome. "Why aren't **_you_** eating?" he asked suspiciously.

Kagome smiled and shrugged offhandedly. "I ate some of while I cooked. I'd rather watch my family eat." She replied sweetly. Inuyasha eyed her trying to scour her face for any hint of dishonesty. There was none and with a grimace he turned his head to the right.

Canis was stabbing angrily into the food, if you could even call it food, with his chopsticks baring his teeth at it and growling softly. Kenta pushed his bowl away. Kagome looked at him suddenly worried.

"Kenta why aren't you eating?" she asked trying to sound stern to cover the worry on her voice. He looked up at her and quickly averted his eyes, instead of meeting her probing gaze he stared into his bowl of…_brunch_. It bubbled and gurgled unpleasantly and his already full stomach turned at the site of it. He remained quiet unable to think of a plausible excuse. He could feel all eyes on him now and that made him feel worse.

His fathers voice saved him. "Nerves Kagome. Give the kid a break." Kenta turned his head to see his father, head held high nose in the air as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha caught his son's gaze through the corner of his eye and smirked quickly.

That only seemed to make Kenta feel worse. Inuyasha gave him an excuse, saved him…. but didn't realize it was true. That his son was nervous, scared, weak. Gloomily he looked around the room.

Harusan was gorging himself on everyone else's meal, swallowing without even tasting it, which was probably a good thing. His stomach would probably regret it later.

Harusan snatched Kei's bowl from his hands. One would think Kei's face would have shone relief but as usual his face was black and void of any emotion.

He looked across the table to see Canis grinning at him, that cheesy little five-year-old grin, as his ears twitched around excitedly. Canis slammed his palms down on the table.

"Are you ready to go Kenta?" he asked staring down his older brother with golden-eyed intensity. Still unable to form words Kenta gave an almost imperceptible nod of hid head. He stood up slowly and Canis followed suit. Everyone else remained seated.

"Kenta go change your shirt." Kagome scolded lightly and sniffled back tears.

"Why?" Kenta asked rolling his eyes at his mother's antics.

"Just do what your mother says," she sniffled again and Harusan reached over and patted her on the back. Inuyasha snarled at Harusan who immediately retracted his hand, but a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Do it," Inuyasha growled suddenly. Kentamaru met his father's eyes and immediately understood. If it would make Kagome happy, Inuyasha would see to it that it was done. And with his mother close to tears, he would see to it that it was…**NOW**.

He nodded curtly and headed for the window, where he could easily jump to his own balcony. Canis ran alongside him out into the green grounds. Kagomes voice drifted out the window after them.

"I wish you guys would learn to use doors."

"Keh," came Inuyasha's famous growl.

Kentamaru walked the few feet to his balcony and bent his knees to jump when he remembered Canis was with him. He looked down at his younger brother and extended his arm. Canis latched on with both hands and smirked at the routine he knew was coming.

With all his strength Kenta flung Canis up to the balcony where Canis floated down and landed gracefully on the ledge. They'd perfected the art over time, since Canis couldn't jump very high yet Kenta was prone to throwing Canis to get where they needed to be.

"Nice one," Kenta congratulated before he leapt up onto the balcony beside him. Canis hopped down. "Go get your bow and all the arrows you can carry with you." Kenta told him, stepping off the ledge of the balcony next to him. He swatted the back of Canis's head playfully. "Hurry it up we aint got all day." And Canis scurried off.

Kentamaru strode into the room shrugging off his haori and flinging into the corner in one swift motion. Idly scratching his bare chest he made his way to the closet. Drawing back the tapestry he reached into the closet and yanked out a random haori. Holding it up for his inspection he found it was a black haori like the kind his father wore.

He threw it behind him where it landed in a heap on his bed. He rummaged through his closet, scattering and discarding black haori's that flew through the air and landed in heaps all around the room.

Finally he found the one he was looking for. Slipping on the full-sleeved vest haori in one fluid movement. Every move he made exuded grace and status. How was he supposed to hide that out in the wild?

Crossing the room, ignoring the mess of scattered haori's around it he stopped when he reached his desk. Grabbing his wooden swords off the desk he stuffed them into his waistband.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and remembered the dream he'd had a few days ago, the talking reflection with two different faces. Was it really only a couple nights ago? Only a few days ago he'd been chasing Harusan and Canis through the trees, blissfully unaware and unaffected by the politics in the south. Now he was smack dab in the middle of it all, the only thing holding an uneasy peace together.

"Whoa!" Canis exclaimed skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. His bow was slung over his shoulder and a quiver full of arrows in his hand. By the look on his face as his wide eyes surveyed his brother's room he was talking about the mess Kenta had made. "Mom's going to kill you," he said breathlessly.

Kenta walked over to him, heading for the door. "Keh, its not my problem we'll be gone a while. By the time we get back she'll have forgotten all about it," Kenta shrugged. "Now c'mon lets go." And together they walked down the hall together.

"How long will we be gone?" Canis asked, unable to contain the excitement and curiosity he felt.

"I don't know,"

"Where are we going?"

"…I don't know."

"Will there be evil demons to kill?" Canis growled playfully. Kenta looked down at him cautiously. Canis was wide-eyed and daydreaming as he walked. He didn't think he'd ever seen him so excited before in his entire life.

Hell yes there will be. "I don't know," Kenta told him for the third time. They reached the foyer right in front of the great room and at the top of the staircase.

Inuyasha was leaning against the door, arms folded over his chest, a hard expression on his face as if he was brooding.

'_He should be brooding_," Kenta thought to himself miserably. '_Knowing what he's sending his sons into'_

Or it could have been Kagome leaning heavily on his shoulder sniffling and blowing her nose in a handkerchief that was causing Inuyasha to act so surly. He rolled his eyes at him mate before turning to his sons. He looked Kentamaru up and down without a word pushed off the wall and none too gently ripped Kenta's swords from his waistband and snapped them in half as if they were no more than toothpicks. He threw the shattered remains to the side.

"What the fuc-"

"You wont be needing those anymore," Inuyasha stated brushing his hands off, a rather smug look on his face. Kenta narrowed his eyes at his father.

"So where exactly am I supposed to be going with no weapons?" he asked rudely. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"To go see Totosai," he said simply as if the name meant nothing to him. Kenta's jaw virtually hit the floor while Kagome helped Canis strap the quiver of arrows to his back.

"**THE** Totosai?" Kenta gawked completely awed and amazed, the implications of what his father said had yet to totally sink in.

"Keh that stupid ol codger aint nothing special." Inuyasha snorted disdainfully. "That old fart never sits still for long. It's his fault your training didn't end sooner. Fucking idiot had to finish."

Kentamaru was absolutely speechless as this new information started to sink in, but his brain was putting everything together mighty slowly…

_No more swords…broken…pick up package…Totosai…Totosai…THE Totosai…sword maker…no more swords…package…sword…package…Kentamaru…meatballs…brunch…Totosai…_

_"You're going on a journey, to see Totosai. The master and legendary swordsmith. To pick up a **'package'**"_ The message was suddenly clear now.

Kenta blinked out of his thoughts to find his whole family staring at him strangely.

"The pressure is getting to him." Canis observed trying to sound smart. Kagome had to bite back a laugh and Inuyasha snorted awkwardly and grinned.

"Anyway he don't stay put for long so you had better haul ass finding him Kenta." Inuyasha said, his voice strangely choked and hoarse. He motioned with his head to the door. Kagome rushed forward to embrace the boys in an iron tight hug.

"My baby boys," she breathed and hugged them even tighter.

Now it wasn't that he didn't love his mother, or that her touch embarrassed him to no end, it was just that being squashed into a woman's armpit, in an era where deodorant was literally nonexistent wasn't exactly his cup of tea and he sorely needed air to breathe.

Once again Inuyasha came to the rescue. "Knock it off Kagome," he snorted and Kagome eased off them only to turn around and slug Inuyasha in the arm.

"Ass," she murmured. The boys turned to their father. Inuyasha gulped hard and folded his arms in his sleeve.

"They'll be fine." He said to Kagome and then turned an embarrassed and uneasy gaze onto his sons. "You'll be fine." He said directly to them, looking each of them in the eyes. The boys took it for what it was and Kenta was suddenly reminded of what his mother often said about his father when he wasn't around.

"_The man has a way with words,"_ she would utter sarcastically. The truth of that simple statement made him smile, and suddenly he was ready to leave and strike out on his own.

"Let's go Canis," he called thickly to his brother. Canis made a noise, halfway between a whimper and a bark but turned to follow Kenta as he made his way for the grand front doors of the castle. They walked in silence along the green grounds, ignoring the eager waves and called farewells of the staff outdoors.

At the edge of the forest they paused, backs tight and equally tense.

"We're on our own now." Kenta stated nervously.

"Yup," Canis said, his voice shaking slightly.

"You trust me?" Kenta asked honestly looking down at Canis. Canis looked up his lower lip protruding in a pout. Before his eyes Canis relaxed as he remembered that his brother would never let anything harm him. The fear left his face and he nodded. Kenta smiled weakly.

"Good," and they stepped over the boundary into the woods, officially on their own.

* * *

Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Did I mention that I was sorry? 

I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter to you. Last time I updated was in the middle of summer. I am so ashamed of myself but lets take a look at my school schedule shall we.

Math  
Civics  
History  
Science

Suffice to say that all that added up with sports makes me a very busy lady. I have not and will NEVER abandon this story. Trust me I know what happens in the end and it is FAR TOO GOOD to abandon and leave all my buddies here hanging.

**WingsOfAsh**: That's not such a hard schedule but then again, I don't know your teachers! Oh wait, I take that back. I just realized you have math and science in the same semester. But great chapter as always. P.S. I though you said the mystery as to why Kentamaru's ear is bent would be answered in this chapter!

**BetaraiL**: Wings is silly. The question has already been answered. GOSH. But I liked this chapter. It took a long time to get out. So for all of you who have been waiting.Be sure to review and tell her to hurry up with the next chapter. She needs a little MOTIVATION.

I would also like to add that my two betas here have written a one-shot. Together. An amazing little story with each beta taking a different perspective of the story. Inuyasha's point of view(by: BetaraiL) and Kagome's point of view(by: Wings of Ash). You can find each perspective of the story on their own individual accounts. I'd recommend you start with Wings of Ash's point of view since it was her idea in the first place and be sure to review each!

Okay well, once again I am sorry and I will try to write a little quicker for you guys but just so you know I will not ever abandon this. So no fear. Now you may all yell at me for my lateness, comment on the many crazy aspects of this twisted plot(which has only just begun to get tangled) or you can answer my wacky survey question.

Jessica or Ashlee...(Yes we are talking the SIMPSONS people LoL)

Thats all for now Peace

Deceptress


	7. Hanyou's to the Rescue

**Disclaimer**: I Dont Own Inuyasha. Majority of the characters in this story however belong to me.

**Chapter Six**: Hanyou's to the Rescue!

* * *

Fifteen minutes into their journey it finally dawned on Kentamaru that he had absolutely no idea where he was headed, and he also didn't have any clue as to how to find out, where he was headed. So this put him in quite a pickle, one which he would probably have to resolve sooner, rather than later. All he had to guide him was a single, rather bleak direction; south.

Canis was walking next to him along the path, silent as a ghost which both pleased and worried him. Canis was not what one would describe as a quiet child, and his sudden silence worried his brother. Eyeing him out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Canis' ears twitch around expectantly, like miniature radars. His hands clenched and unclenched anxiously and there was a hard serious look on his young face. He caught his brother watching him and turned his head slightly to look up at Kenta quizzically.

"What's up kid?" Kenta asked in a tone he rarely used, only when he was alone with his brother.

"We're being followed." Canis informed him and Kenta's eyes widened. Canis had cast out his youki through the forest since he had set foot in it, while he himself had done no such thing. Quickly, Kenta cast out his senses as he had a farther range and his were more tuned and trained than his brothers. But Canis wasn't wrong. They were being followed.

Kenta clenched his fists and growled softly. The youkai, he could feel its power, was coming close at an alarmingly fast rate. He cast a quick glance at Canis who caught his brother's eye with a worried look. He could sense it to.

The demon was closing in fast. _Too fast_.

"Run!" Kenta hissed and bolted, darting through the trees with his demonic agility. Canis ran alongside him as fast as he could, but there was no way Kenta could run his top speed. He would lose Canis for sure.

The demon's youki spiked as it put on a burst of speed to catch its prey. It would catch them quickly at this pace, possibly skin them alive, eat their bones and leave their mangled carcasses to the carrion eaters of the forest. That's what would probably happen, Kenta rationed logically as he ran.

It took a moment for him to register that Canis was yelling at him. He immediately snapped out of his morbid thoughts.

"Kenta! Kenta! What do we do?" his voice shook with panic as he ran through the woods. This seemed an appropriate question for the current situation. What do we do? Run, hide and hope their pursuer gave up on the hunt was an option. Keep running, quite possibly into a trap and be eaten alive was another option. **_Or…_**

'_What would father do?"_ and therein lied the answer. Casting what was hopefully a reassuring glance at his younger brother, Kenta took to the trees leaving Canis alone, and vulnerable, on the forest floor. Canis didn't stop running but looked up into the trees, searching for his brother.

"Kenta! KENTA!" he wailed desperately, but all he heard in response was the rapid beating of his heart and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was on his own, his brother had abandoned him. He could sense Kenta p there, in the trees somewhere and the demon closing in even faster on his tail.

Breathing hard from exertion, Canis knew he couldn't keep running as he was. But if he circled back, there was a chance the demon would miss him, banking on his size, it was a logical thought.

Reaching out to the nearest tree, Canis swung himself in a complete one-eighty, his claws gouging into the back as he soared around. He hit the ground running faster than ever, low to the ground, arms out behind him adrenaline flowing. A quick shake of his arm and his bow slid easily down into his fingers. The demon was upon him, just to his right he was it zoom past in the trees. Canis narrowed his eyes and turned to look after the demons wake while he was still running forward. His foot caught on a root and he tripped and stumbled to the ground.

His bow slipped from his grip ad he hastened to retrieve it. As the wood touched his fingers his ears perked up and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Slowly turning his head, he saw the massive slobbering fox demon turn toward him. Licking its chops hungrily, it bounded toward the young hanyou.

Fumbling for an arrow on his back, his fingers closed on nothing but air. Panic seized him. His arrows lay scattered on the forest floor, his quiver having been emptied when he tripped and fell. Unable to suppress the whimper he skittered as fast as he could to the nearest arrow and notched it quickly. As he took his aim his arm began to shake like mad, the demon was over him about to come crashing down and take his life.

A crimson and charcoal figure leapt from the trees, raking its claws down the demons face with a fierce yell.

"You dirty trickster," Kentamaru snarled viciously. "**IRON REEVER**!" he cried as he slashes his attack at the demon.

It waved on his feet, before dissolving from the gashes Kenta has inflicted on its face. Kenta landed in front of Canis and flexed his knuckles. As the demon disappeared it left a tall, thin, handsome young demon standing where it had once been.

"Shippo, you son of a bitch," Kenta greeted his cousin. "You're lucky I don't fry your ass." He threatened. Cautiously Canis lowered his bow, his entire body shaking like a drug addict.

Nonchalantly strolling towards the brothers, Shippo pushed his hair out of his handsome face, his green eyes flashing mischievously. "You were able to break my illusion," he obverted as he stopped in front of Kenta. "Impressive," he admonished.

"Keh, you better believe it," Kenta retorted cockily. "What were you doing anyway? You scared the piss out of Canis," he motioned to Canis who was staring into space, still shaking, behind his brother. "Literally," he added with a grin.

Shippo leaned around Kenta and looked down at Canis, on the forest floor, an iron white grip on his bow and an arrow still notched. Kenta reached down and hauled Canis to his feet by the back of his shirt.

"Sorry about that," Shippo apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "I won't tell anyone though," he winked at Canis.

Snapping out of his fright Canis' face turned red with outrage. **"I DID NOT PEE!"** he raged and stormed off in a huff to gather his arrows.

Shippo and Kenta smirked at each other.  
"You know you really are an ass," Kenta told him and Shippo just shrugged his shoulders. "What was with the illusion anyway?"

"I was on my way to help the others on a mission when I caught your scent. No time to take the illusion off, so I followed you." He told him.

"Why what's going on?" Kenta asked as Canis returned his quiver once again full of arrows.

"A group of youkai have been terrorizing and pillaging a village. They called mom and dad for help," he told them quickly. "It's getting ugly so they sent Kirara to come get me. She's with Rin and Aurion now back at home,"

"Well why didn't you say so!" Kentamaru exclaimed joyously. "What the hell are we waiting for?" and Shippo grinned at his young cousin.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he hooted and Kenta turned to Canis.

"Canis, can you run?" and the little hanyou swung his bow over his shoulder, nodding eagerly. "Good, you can follow after Shippo. I'll be in the trees." Kenta told him, patting him roughly on the head.

"Alright," In a flash of green flame, Shippo erected his illusion of the giant fox.

"Lead the way Shippo!" Kenta instructed before he leapt into the leaves. Shippo followed his path with his eyes before turning to Canis and giving him a reassuring nod. When Canis was ready he took off running.

_"That kid…sounds just like Inuyasha,"

* * *

_

They were almost to the village when Kentamaru's grading voice rang out from the tree tops. "Come on Shippo let's pick up the pace will ya!" he hollered down at the giant fox. The illusion thinned until it was translucent and he could see Shippo, in his original form, running along the ground.

"I would, but someone's lagging behind," he called as he motioned over his shoulder, then his illusion turned solid once more. Kenta looked over his should at Canis, who was far behind and struggling to keep up. Changing directions sharply he darted toward his brother. Cutting cleanly across Canis' path, he caught his brother and swept him easily onto his back.

"Thanks Kenta," Canis mutter breathlessly. Kenta sped up as he jumped back into the trees, quickly catching back up to Shippo.

"Don't sweat it,"

"Kenta!" Shippo called and Kenta dropped from the trees to the ground, running along side Shippo's illusion. "It's just up ahead now. Are you ready?"

"Keh, what kind of question is that?" Kenta scoffed, and he rotated his shoulder to stir Canis. "Canis, grab your bow and get on my shoulders." He ordered gruffly. Canis nodded and complied with his brother's order. He climbed onto Kenta's shoulders as he ran with a practiced ease.

The edge of the forest could be seen just ahead of them, the bright light of the sun shining on the farmer's fields.

"Canis," Shippo called tentatively. Canis turned his head to see Shippo running inside the illusion. "Only fire if you have a clear shot, okay?"

Canis turned away in a huff. "Keh, I know how to shoot baka," he snorted.

"Alright, come on, let's do this," Kenta urged as the trio blasted into the field and out of the forest. Shippo let his illusion fade away as they approached the fight.

It was happening right on the edge of the village. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Shun were battling together against of gang of formidable looking youkai. They seemed to be losing against the youkai, having probably shown up expecting to kill some despicable low-class demons, not the upper class youkai they faced now.

A couple of villagers brandishing pitchforks stood off to the side, their eyes darting over the fight anxiously, unsure of what to do. As Shippo joined in the fighting, Kentamaru lighted down on top of one of the nearest huts.

"Off!" he yelled at Canis who hopped off quickly enough. "Remember what Shippo said!" he pointed at his brother as he hopped off the hut to join the fighting. Canis ran after him following him until he reached the edge of the roof.

"I know how to shoot!" he hollered after his brother, but his voice was lost in the maddening din of the fighting. As he turned to the fight, his mouth dropped in awe and fear suddenly seized him. He kept an iron white grip on his bow as he watched, waiting for someone to have need of his archery.

Down below the villagers were thrown into a panic with the arrival of 3 more '_demons'_. They marched up to Miroku, who along with Kohaku, was in the middle of a very trying fight with an angry ox demon.

"More demons! Exterminator what do we do?" they yelled at them.

"YOU FOOL! They're on our side leave them be!" Kohaku bellowed at them, no longer the quiet, bespoken young boy who once worked for Naraku, but rather an energetic, playful young father, who was remarkably quick to anger.

"Exterminators and….demons?" the village men deadpanned, looking around each other as they tried to absorb the heady information into their thick skulls.

"Get used to it or get out of the way!" Shippo told them as he appeared beside them. Hearing Shippo's voice Miroku called to him.

"Shippo help Sango!"

"Already on it!" and Shippo darted off to his adopted mother who was fending off a grinning youkai with her Hiraikots. Kenta ran forward to Miroku and Kohaku calling their names.

"Kentam-?" they started to say his name, confused, but the bull demon bucked and sent Miroku flying. Kohaku turned toward it angrily.

"HEY! No one kicks his ass but me!" and he threw his kusarigama at it. Kenta ran to Miroku to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, pushing on his staff to get up, not needing Kentamaru's help.

"Helping," Kenta stated plainly. "Where is Shun?" the wide-eyed look Miroku gave him, told him that his uncle didn't know where his son was. Without another word Kenta bolted off, intent on finding his cousin, and probably his closest friend.

"SHUN!" he found the youngest exterminator battling with a tall and menacing looking youkai. He lighted down on the dirt opposite Shun, the demon pinned in between the two of them. The youkai, a lean and lanky coyote, turned sideways to address Kenta, being extremely careful not to turn his back on Shun.

"Hanyou," he greeted in a high scratchy voice. "Come to join in the fun have you?" he smirked, nodding his head eagerly at Shun. Behind his back, Shun rolled his eyes and lazily twirled a chakram.

Kentamaru grinned and cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Sure have," he answered mischievously, almost sounding evil. Shun narrowed his eyes at Kenta and the coyote youkai. With his mask in place over his mouth and nose, it was hard to tell if he was scowling…or smiling.

Twirling his intricately bladed and deadly looking, chakrams at his sides, Shun's dark eyes flashed with amusement. His voice was deep and slightly distorted when he spoke through his mask.

"Alright doggies…" Shun agreed darkly. "Why don't you go…**FETCH**!" and he threw one his chakrams toward Kentamaru. The razor edge of the blade just barely missed the coyote's neck as it careened towards Kenta.

Kenta jumped in the air, twisting his body like an acrobat to avoid the blade, he barrel rolled in the air, outstretching his arm and his fingers closed on the center handle in the chakram. As he started to fall he locked his golden eyes with the stunned coyote.

"Your turn," he taunted as he hurled the chakram at him. It traveled much faster than when Shun had thrown it and the youkai was unable to dodge. It cut hard into its side and Shun was there to catch it. As soon as Kenta's feet touched down he sprang toward the youkai, who was busy howling and clutching at his bleeding side.

"Having fun yet?" Kenta sneered as his fist connected hard with the youkai's cheek. The coyote cried out as he careened toward Shun. Shun spun before connecting his heel hard with the youkai, his axe kick sending him into the ground.

"You're welcome," Kenta teased Shun as he flexed his claws. Shun waved him off nonchalantly. Kenta smirked and turned to watch Shippo and Sango fight.

Shippo's illusions had the youkai spinning in circles inside a circle of green fire, fire that was far from being an illusion. That youkai seemed to be the leader of the rest. Kenta darted over to be by Sango's side as she watched Shippo fight and waited for her chance to strike.

"I could finish it," Kenta offered her gently, "Just one strike…" he reached for his left hand with his right but Sango's firm hand on his wrist stopped him.

"No Kenta, thank you, but this is our fight." She told him gently. Kenta nodded and let his hand fall to his side. Just then an angry villager marched up to Sango and spun her around forcefully.

"Exterminator what is going on? You're supposed to be killing the demons not working with them!" the man hissed malevolently. Sango was startled by his rage and boldness but before she could say a word Kentamaru stepped in front of her. His grip was crushing on the mans wrist as he easily peels his hand off of his aunt.

The man's anger melted off him from the intensity in Kentamaru's golden gaze, the demonic eyes vaporized his anger and replaced it with fear and dread. "For starters…" Kenta ground out, fangs bared. "Those are youkai, not just demons. Youkai look like you, you pathetic human. And youkai are not so easily exterminated!"

"And what does that make you then?" the man sneered mustering up the last of his bravado foolishly. Sango was desperately trying to pull Kenta away, but even her strength was no match for the young hanyou. She couldn't so much as budge him.

"Hanyou," Kenta spat at him proudly, before turning to Sango. She was looking at him with a funny expression on her face. He recognized it was the one everyone made whenever he did something like Inuyasha. "Keh," he turned away before she had a chance to gush about how much like his father he was. His youki suddenly spiked and his ear twitched sharply. His head snapped around as the cry rang out.

"KENTA!" without hesitation he leapt into action, lifting dirt from the ground where he had once stood.

_'Canis!'_

A bird youkai, with wings on his arms was squawking and laughing as it hovered above Canis, its sharp talons outstretched, lunging at him. He was toying with him, allowing the hanyou to dodge and giving him barely enough time to recover before he lunged at him again. This severely pissed off Kentamaru.

"Fight him Canis!" Kenta urged as he was in the air. Canis, sparked to action by his brother's voice, raised his bow to strike futilely at the bird. The bird caught the bow in its talons and pulled. Canis gritted his teeth and pulled back. The startled bird was almost pulled out of the air, having apparently grossly underestimated the boy's strength. It flapped its wings harder but still couldn't budge the hanyou. He looked down, panic stricken at Canis.

Canis was breathing hard, his golden eyes glowering up at the bird through his white bangs. "You know," he panted at the bird, "You're really starting to annoy me," he rasped and his eyes flashed brighter as he slashed at the youkai.

Kenta landed on the rooftop just in time to raise his arm to shield himself as blood came spraying in his direction. The bird youkai's hideous howl stopped everyone in their tracks within a hundred mile radius. The bird was flying in the air, shrieking to the heavens, blood falling to the ground from the stump where his talon had once been. Those fighting on the ground stopped to look up at the rooftop.

Canis was gaping at the severed, bleeding, and slightly twitching talon still clutched tightly onto his bow. His gaze slowly shifted to his hand, his claws tinged red with blood. His nostrils flared and his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull as he fainted. His bow slipped from his hand as he went limp and fell back, sliding down the roof.

"Canis!" Kenta yelled as his brother's body slipped off the edge of the roof. He followed him, praying the kid didn't land on his neck. Kenta slid off the roof landing lightly in a tiny alley between the two huts.

Canis didn't land on his head. On the contrary, he didn't technically land at all. A girl, about Kenta's age, was holding him gently in her arms. Kenta cocked his head as he studied her. She was dressed in a black sleeveless haori, tied with a brilliant blue obi and she wore slim black hakama. She had a strange apparatus on her forearm that he couldn't quite figure out. Her hair was navy blue, pulled back in a high ponytail, though loose strands and layers fell around her face. Two long needle-like chopsticks stuck out of her pony-tail in an **X**-shape.

"Is this yours?" she asked politely, her voice soft. She held Canis out to him.

"Keh, hand him over," Kenta said uneasily. The girl looked down at Canis, passed out in her arms.

"He's kind of cute," she admitted, looking back up at Kenta. "He must be your little brother or something right?"

Kenta blushed lightly and scoffed. "Hand my brother over and get out of here." he ordered harshly, mostly out of unease. "What are you doing here, hiding this close to a fight anyway? It's dangerous." He cocked an eyebrow at her and told her.

The girl opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by someone behind her.

"You ready to go hanyou?" the coyote youkai sneered malevolently at the opening of the alley, opposite Kentamaru. He was beaten and bloodied but Shun was nowhere in sight. The girl spun to look at him, yet not turning her back on Kenta.

"Takato…no…."she begged, holding Canis tighter in her arms. Kenta gaped at her while the coyote; Takato apparently, didn't even so much as glance at her.

"Not you girly," he hissed lowly as he broke into a wide smirk, his eyes trained on Kentamaru. She looked back and forth between them and backed up against the wall, trying her best to shield Canis with her body.

Slowly, Kenta turned his gaze on Takato. "So she's with you," he realized as he flexed his claws in preparation. "That explains why she almost smells of demon,"

Takato grinned wider and laughed out loud. A loud disgusting laugh the made Kenta flatten his ears against his head. "That _would_ explain it wouldn't it?" he mocked still laughing out loud. He cast a glance toward the girl who was glowering at him darkly.

Kenta took the opportunity without hesitation. "I'll teach you to mock me!" he growled barreling towards the coyote, claws outstretched. Takato caught his hand, and then the other as Kenta went to strike with his left hand. Now they were grappling over control of the fight in a battle of brute strength. Takato was even uglier up close as Kenta strained against the full youkai's strength.

"Can't best me can you hanyou?" he taunted, his fangs gleaming and he shoved harder.

"I seem to recall tooling your ass over there a minute ago," Kenta retorted as he dug his feet in the ground and widened his stance to counteract the other youkai's strength.

"That was two on one!" Takato shrieked wildly. Kenta, it seemed, had struck a chord within the coyote. "Let's see how you like to play unfair!" with that said he flexed his fingers, crushing Kenta's until his claws cut into the hanyou's skin.

Kenta groaned, the bones in his fingers threatening to snap. In a battle of brute strength, he couldn't win. Technically he was only one quarter daiyoukai, and his strength was nowhere near that of Inuyasha's. That's why he had to rely on other skills in a fight. His strength alone would not get him very far.

"Not so tough are you now, eh kid?" Takato taunted mercilessly, crushing Kenta's fingers even more and shoving him harder. Blood was dripping down his hands and Kenta's feet skittered along the dirt, his strength failing him.

"Guess not…" he admitted with a groan. "So…I guess…I should…level the playing field." Kenta stated and he tugged Takato's hands towards him, the coyote came falling right toward Kentamaru, exactly as desired. In one swift motion Kenta brought his knee hard into Takato's groin. The youkai fell to the ground, howling like a, (for lack of a better word), coyote, clutching what was left of his manhood.

With the coyote effectively taken care of, Kenta turned to the girl who was holding Canis. He glared at her, still breathing hard from his struggle with the coyote.

"**Hand.Him.Over**." Kenta boomed, clenching and unclenching his fist, the malice in his voice completely masked the fear he held for his brother's safety. When she made no move to let Canis go he took a step forward. "You know, if that was your boyfriend, it's safe to say he is of no use to you anymore," he insulted rudely.

This got quite the rise out of the girl who suddenly shook with anger. "You bastard! I never harmed your brother, how dare you make assumptions about me!" she roared back at him and Kenta was taken completely by surprise. Her voice had changed completely from soft to hard in a few short moments.

"What other reason is there for a human to travel with youkai?" he snapped back.

"**SURVIVAL**!" she cried loudly and she backed against the wall. Her body slumped against the hut and Kenta was instantly filled with remorse for his stupidity and rashness. "I do what I need to survive…" she murmured quietly.

Kenta ground his teeth and chewed the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to do for her. He didn't have much experience with this sort of thing. His mother would have known; she always knew how to help people, even if they were her enemy. Even Inuyasha would have known or at least have some idea how to help this girl.

_But they weren't here._

Slowly he stepped forward but the girl snapped her head up. "Don't come near me. Don't touch me." She hissed darkly at Kenta as he took another step forward, despite her obvious protest.

"I can help you…tell me how to help you." Kenta pleaded, a whine worming its way into his voice. He held out his hand in offering. "Please…" he whined, his inability to help causing him great inner turmoil. The girl simply looked away.

"You'll help me?" she asked sarcastically, almost more to herself than to Kenta. Her voice dropped to barely a whisper.

_**"That's what they said,"**_

Then she lifted her head and bellowed.

"**KASHIRO**!"

In a heartbeat the youkai that had been battling Shippo and Sango appeared in the entrance to the alley, opposite the one where a grumbling Takato lay, still clutching himself miserably. Kenta had been right in assuming that this one was the leader. His rust colored hair stood up in a spiked fashion and his eyes were an eerie orange color. His clothing was fancy for little more than a youkai bandit and he smelled of sulfur and charcoal. He was definitely a fire youkai, and a strong one at that, because of his muscular physique.

"Another traitor to his own kind," Kashiro observed crossing his thick arms over his chest. "You're fighting on the wrong side hanyou,"

"I think I'll choose which side I fight for." Kenta told him boldly. Kashiro's hands ignited in fire and he smirked at him.

"Too late," and he built up his flame for a powerful attack meant to finish him off. He didn't want a fight…he simply wanted Kenta dead. There wouldn't even be ash left if it hit Kentamaru.

_'Is he crazy he'll hit the girl too,' _Kenta thought as he glanced at her. She was looking back at him and he knew that she had realized that as well.

When Kashiro thought he had built up a powerful enough attack to finish the job he sniggered.

"Who's ready for a barbecue?" he cackled maniacally as he unleashed his wave of fire through the alley.

Acting purely on instinct Kenta dove for the girl and Canis, diving onto the ground and pressed as close to the ground and wall as he could possibly get, he shielded them both with his body from the flames. Canis was mashed in between them, the girl facing Kenta, her face reluctantly buried in his neck.

Kenta hissed loudly as the fire seared overhead, singeing him, but he stayed and held strong. The scent of burning flesh suddenly filled his nostrils and he prayed it wasn't him or any of the two below him.

When the fire stopped he waited before pushing himself off slightly to inspect the two for injuries. The girl looked at him in utter disbelief before throwing her arms around his neck. Kenta face ignited as if on fire, as he blushed furiously as the girl hugged him, and he could do no more than hold himself up, palms lying flat on either side of her while she hung onto him.

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered, her tears tickling his neck as she pulled a needle from the apparatus on her arm and jabbed him in the back of the neck. Everything went black.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! haha, that oughta generate some reviews D Im extremely proud of myself this chapter, especially cause it didnt take that long to get out. So YAY me.

Man...some mega foreshadowing in this chapter But betaraiL couldn't even find them on her own. I had to point them out to her. If you think you spotted an area of foreshadowing let me know ;) Perhaps I will give you a prize D

I'm too anxious to get this one to you so I'll leave it at that.

Okay, here it is

The OC...or...OTH?(One Tree Hill)


	8. First Day Away

Disclaimer: IM SORRY!!!!!!! And I dont Own Inuyasha

**Chapter Seven: First Day Away**

* * *

"What happened to me?" Flashes of memories came flying back at him. A coyote. A navy haired girl. Searing heat and then...nothing. And that's when his head started to hurt. His whole body hurt, his neck was extremely itchy and it felt like something heavy was just sitting on top of his chest.

Wearily he lifted his eyelids and had to squint against the onslaught of blinding light.

"KENTA!" he flattened his ears against his head as someone squealed his name at a seemingly impossibly high decibel level. The weight on his chest shifted and further restricted his breathing.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, a face blocked his view and a pair of staggering golden eyes were staring down at him intently, scrutinizing him worriedly. The worry on the young face gave way to relief and two small black triangles rose up from a mane of unruly white hair. The canine ears twitched happily as the boys golden eyes glowed impossibly bright and he broke into a toothy grin, gleaming white fangs flashing.

"He's alive!" Canis shouted, as if he was determined to let the heavens know, should they come to claim his only brother, and drag him off to the afterlife.

Kentamaru sat up slowly, Canis refusing to leave his brother, simply slid from his chest to his lap, wide eyes never leaving his brothers face. Kenta looked down at the miniature version of himself, relief washing away his weariness. He grasped his brothers upper arms in his grip. His fingers wrapped easily around his brothers puny biceps and for the first time, as he looked down at the small hanyou in his lap, realized just how small and fragile Canis really was.

"You're alive," Canis admonished much more timidly than before as he stared adoringly up at Kenta. Kenta nodded, holding the youngsters gaze, his fingers tightening on his brothers arms protectively.

"So are you," Kenta breathed, a smile breaking onto his face as he shook Canis playfully. But as his smile grew, Canis's faded. His ears drooped and his lower lip trembled precariously as his eyes welled up with tears. Kenta shook him slightly as Canis lowered his head, his face lost in his white bangs.

"Hey," he called softly, stooping low to try and look at Canis. When Canis sniffled and turned his head, he couldnt suppress his laugh. "Whats the matter with you?" he asked incredulously, yet in the soft tone he only used with his brother. The salty smell of tears hit his senses.

Canis suddenly burst into tears and hugged Kenta tightly round the middle. The tears felt cold on his bare chest. It was at this moment, as he patted Canis awkwardly on the head, that he realized he wasnt wearing a shirt.

As Canis continued blubbering into his chest, Kenta took the oppurtunity to take in his surroundings. They were on the edge of the forest, the village they had been fighting for only a little ways away. The sun was beating down on him, though he figured whoever had moved him had placed him in the shade. So he must have been out cold for quite some time.

Canis began mauling Kenta with his fists at this point, and while it didn't hurt in the least, Kenta had to admit it was rather annoying. He had to grab his wrists and pull the still crying child away from him.

"Alright, now I'm pissed," he exclaimed. "What the hell's the matter with you?" he demanded shaking Canis.

"STOP DYING!" the youngster yelled at him.

"I havent DIED yet, baka!" Kenta yelled back as he released his brother. Canis turned his back on his older brother, twisting around in his lap.

"Good," Kenta heard him mutter and it made him smirk.

"Well dont you boys look happy," Miroku complimented as he strode forward, the rest of his clan in tow. They must have come from the village. He shielded his face from the beating sun. "Phew, lets move into the shade shall we?"

Kenta nodded and Canis hopped off his lap to join everyone in the shade. Once everyone was settled, Sango spoke.

"I'm glad you're both awake," she said sincerely.

"What happened to me?" Kenta inquired. Sango shrugged her shoulders and looked to her husband for support.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Miroku informed him. "After the fire blast, the youkai fled and we found you both unconcious in the charred alley."

Kenta scratched at the back of his neck, idly wondering why it was so goddamn itchy all of a sudden. He felt a small welt at the base of his neck, probably a mosquito bite. He thought back through what had happened.

"I jumped into the alley after wonder boy here," he nodded towards Canis at this, "fell off the roof."

"Fainted at the sight of blood," Kohaku pointed out. Canis cowered and his ears fell. Sango wrapped a motherly arm around him. Kenta continued.

"A girl was hiding in that alley, She caught Canis. She was, really weird. She was with the youkai...even though she was human. She called them by name..." The slayers all exchanged hard looks with one another.

"The coyote!" Kenta suddenly exclaimed, sitting up from his lounging position. He turned to Shun, who was busy tightening his half ponytail. "She called him Takato and he came to attack me in the alley. I couldnt kill him but..." he drifted off, hoping someone knew what became of the coyote.

"I was on my way to find you," Kohaku spoke up, in a rarely used serious tone. "I stood on the roof just before that bastard launched his attack. That other youkai, the coyote, was crawling away." he paused and swallowed hard. "The fire blinded me. When I regained my sight though..." Kohaku's whole body tensed up and began to shake as his anger rose up.

"...there wasnt even ash left of him." he hissed darkly. Sango and Miroku both shook their heads sadly.

"What kind of youkai would take out its own men. Its comrade?" Sango asked to no one in particular. Kenta leaned back on his hands, letting his head fall back and he stared up at the clear blue sky.

"That youkai...Kashiro...would have killed that girl too." he thought to himself and the girls face came to mind. When she had looked at him, realizing that Kashiro didnt care whether she lived or died. "What kind of sick, twisted person could do that?" and Kenta realized he had at last come face to face with his first glimpse of evil.

He popped his head back up, an eyebrow quirked in wonder. "The coyote.." she said suddenly. "What was he doing coming after me anyway? I thought you had it covered Shun?" he stared pointedly at his cousin. Shun turned on him, dark eyes flashing dangerously. Across from him, Kohaku almost fell over laughing.

"Seems Canis isnt the only one who faints at the sight of blood," he wisecracked before bursting into gales of laughter.

"I didnt!" Shun hollered desperately, his face igniting into color, his true nature showing. Always acting the tough guy but when put on the spot Shun was shy as a mouse. "I- I- I...it was that stupid bird!" he stammered blushing furiously. "He knocked me out!"

Kohaku and Kenta's laughter subsided but Shun wasnt through yet.

"What are you sniggering at Kentamaru?" he sneered and Kenta immediately shut up. The tone his cousin used intrigued and confused him. "You got knocked out by a girl!"

"Say what?" Kenta dead panned, staring at his cousin incredulously. The way Shun was smirking made him look exactly like Miroku. "I saved her life."

"Yeah and in return," Shun fumbled in his belt for a moment before pulling out a long, thin needle. "She got you good with one of these."

Kenta narrowed his golden eyes at the object in question, snatching it hastily from the young slayer. He held it up for inspection, twirling it around in the light.

"She must have tipped it with some kind of concoction. Whatever it was, it must have been powerful, you were out for hours." Shun pointed out, his matter of fact tone getting on Kentamaru's nerves. Finally looking up at the sun, Kenta realized it was indeed around noon. The fight had taken place in the morning. Scratching the welt on his neck, the welt left from the needle, Kenta glowered at the needle.

"Bitch..." he growled softly. Patting the grass around him, he swiveled around trying to locate his haori. He found it folded neatly near the trunk of a tree. In one fluid motion he snagged it and threw it on. He placed the needle in one of the many pockets inside it, after giving it one final lingering glower. "Why was I shirtless?" he snapped, his anger getting the best of him.

"I checked you for burns and injuries," Sango said kindly, in a ay that melted Kenta's anger and made him feel like a small child all over again.

"Thanks," he murmured, not looking directly at her. Instead, he turned to Kohaku. "The girl...where did she go?"

"The one that got you, with the navy hair?" he questioned, rustling his own ponytail in gestation as he spoke. "Black kimono? Blue obi?" Kenta nodded, his features hardening. "She left with them. They're bandits, they pillage villages for a living. From what we can tell, they're heading south, guess things are getting chaotic down there." Kohaku observed innocently enough. "Demons and youkai are congregating."

"That's where we're going!" Canis piped up at Kentamaru's side, where he had been dutifully silent while the older ones had exchanged words.

"WHAT?!" Miroku and Sando exclaimed in unison. Canis nodded happily, unabashed by the looks of horror on his aunt and uncles faces.

"We're heading south to see Totosai." Kenta told them bluntly, unaware of how much they knew of his situation and if he should even tell them. Miroku looked as if he understood, but Sango didnt.

"A war between humans and demons is about to break out!" she exclaimed and Canis scooched closer to his brother. "How can Inuyasha knowingly send his sons into hostile territory?" she raged, not at the boys but at Miroku it seemed.

"It is dense, even for Inuyasha," Kohaku observed and Shun nodded his agreement. Oddly enough, Kenta felt little anger as they insulted his fathers intelligence. It was an activity they all often engaged in, and in this instance he felt no obligation to defend his father.

"There's more," he said criptically, bringing all eyes and attention on him once more. "The warring states in the south, both seek an alliance with my father," he paused a moment, unsure if he should proceed. His gaze shifted to Miroku, who nodded reassuringly. "Both lords seek to ally themselves to my father, by marrying their daughters off to me."

"I take it Inuyasha did not handle that very well..." Miroku chortled lightly. Kenta shook his head.

"No he didnt, because the burden falls on me to decide which girl I marry."

"How is that a bad thing?" Shun scoffed naively. Sango looked sternly at her son.

"It isnt really, but there are many things Kenta has to consider. His own personal feelings may have to be cast aside in order to do what is right for his people," she informed Shun, but it sounded as if she were merely trying to understand it herself. "Such is the case in most youkai matings. Even though it is a daunting task, that will ultimately affect the course of your life...you shouldnt feel as if this is a burden on you."

Kenta gasped lightly, not fully understanding what she was trying to say. The look on his face was clearly one of 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-lady'. Sango smiled and tried to explain.

"Inuyasha let you decide. He left it open for you to choose your own path and that of the future. How would you feel if he had chosen for you, had he told you who you would marry and how your life would go?"

Kenta had not thought of it that way. Inuyasha had never forced anything on him. He could have easily chosen one of the two lords and set up an arranged marriage, but he hadnt. Instead Myoga had devised a contract, to appease both lords and give him a choice. But Inuyasha had even gone a step further, giving Kenta yet another choice. To sign the contract...or walk away.

When he met his aunts eyes again, he understood. Sango smiled warmly at him with the eyes of a mother.

"Its not a burden father, that your father trusts you to make the right choice."

"Its an honor," Kentamaru finished for her. Sango nodded.

"I for one trust your judgement over Inuyasha's anyday." Miroku acknowledged.

"I agree. The choice is much better left to you," Kohaku said brightly, agreeing with Miroku for a change.

"Still," Shun chimed in, his sordid tones effectively ruining the upbeat epiphany. "It stands to reason that some would want Kentamaru dead. Afterall, if he's taken care out of the picture, all hell breaks loose and war erupts. Knowing this I dont see how Inuyasha could just send you two down into the belly of the beast."

Miroku ended the dark atmosphere Shuns words had created by smacking his sn upside the head. Aside from Kagome, Miroku understood Inuyasha best.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" he reprimanded his son before addressing the group as a whole. "I am beginning to understand Inuyashas course of action and, for once, it seems to make perfect sense."

"No way..." Kohaku deadpanned.

"If Inuyasha has enough trust in his son to allow him to determine the course of this lands future, it stands to reason he trusts him to make the journey south and return home unscathed."

"But still...to gamble with his sons lives." Sango protested but Miroku silenced her.

"His loyalty and trust in unfathomable. He is inu-hanyou. He is not gambling. And who are we to talk, Sango." he said, hidden meaning in his words to her. Sango understood and looked at her own son, Shun. They too gambled with their own sons life, everytime they took Shun to a battle with them. She tore her horrified gaze away from her son to meet her husbands loving stare.

"We do not gamble," he assured her softly, reaching for her hand tenderly and not her ass for once. He turned to Shun, Kenta and Canis. "Parents would never set anything on their child unless they knew for absolute certain they could handle it."

Kenta sorely wished his father was here with him now. To ask his forgiveness for thinking like a child. The feelings of doubt and disrespect toward his father was the real burden weighing down on his soul. Had he not met up with his aunt and uncle, his resentment would only have continued to grow. With the knowledge now, of Inuyasha's trust in him, it didnt feel right to sit here and socialize with family.

"So..." Canis said tentatively. "This is going to get scary isnt it,"

"Maybe...so from now on, we cant let anyone know who we are. You cant call me Kentamaru either anymore Canis. Too many people may know me by that name. We cant let them know who our mom and dad are."

Canis nodded stiffly, acknowledging he understood.

"All right then, we cant waste anymore time sitting around here. We're known in these parts. The farther we get from home, the better." Kenta stated, standing up and brushing off his hands.

"That is wise," Miroku admonished with a smile. He rose gracefully to his feet, striding over to Kenta to clap him on the back. "The journey wont be easy, but whenever you feel burdened remember what we've told you here." he said. "Your family believes in the two of you. Kagome, Inuyasha, all of us. We have faith in you."

Kenta flushed lightly, at a loss for what to say, not wanting it to turn out rude like his father. Kohaku saved him.

"Cut it out you old sap and let the boys go!" he ordered. Sango stood too, coming to her husbands side.

"What will you do if you encounter those bandits in your travels?" she inquired. Again the image of the girls sad, pleading face appeared in his mind. Her words came back to him, puzzling him.

'You'll help me...?' she mocked lightly, eyes hidden under navy bangs, her tone bitter and sore. 'Thats what they said...'

"That girl needs help." he said slowly. Shun jumped to his feet.

"She left with those youkai by choice! You saved her life and in reutrn she drugged you!" Shun hollered in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

"You weren't there Shun," Kenta retorted. _'You didnt see her face'_ he added in his head. "She might need help. If I ever see her again...I'll help her." _'Even if it means killing her...'_

Sango, Miroku and Kohaku all looked at eachother grinning. Kenta rolled his eyes and nudged Canis toward the forest. "I know...I know...just like..."

"Kagome." they finished for him, not the answer he would have thought. Kenta blushed.

"Thank you," he said and walked away in the woods, Canis waving jovially at his side.

* * *

The two boys covered a lot of ground in one day, but they were still closer to the castle than Kenta would have liked. He could have run much farther, had run farther in the past, and still make it home in time for supper. But that had been when he was traveling with Harusan. On this journey, however, his companion had just recently grown out of naps, and had an early bedtime. 

Said companion was at his side, dragging his feet and patting his stomach wistfully. Kenta rolled his eyes. "Ya know, if you're hungry just say so." He said finally, exasperated. There was a moments pause. And then.

"I'm hungry,"

With that finally out in the open, Kenta abruptly halted. With another exasperated sigh and a hand on his forehead, Kenta looked to the sky. There was roughly four more hours of daylight left. He looked at his brother, black hanyou ears drooping as the little guy patted his empty stomach. Another sigh escaped Kentamaru, this one much softer.

_'The farther we get from home, the easier it'll be to protect him,_' he reasoned with himself in his head. _'But I suppose part of protecting him...'_

_'is feeding him,_' he realized with a roll of his golden eyes. He quickly scanned the area to his right and left. No youkai. A good sign.

"Come on Canis," he said gruffly. "Help me find a place to make camp," Canis perked up immediately. If there was anything the young hanyou liked more than playing with his older brother; it was helping him.

"Alright!" Canis cried enthusiastically, bolting past his older brother. He ran a few feet, stopped and sniffed the air, left and right, his ears darting around like radars.

"This way!" he declared suddenly, pointing to the right before dashing off. Kenta followed behind him at a leisurely pace. He knew there was a small clearing, suitable for a camp to the left. Afterall, he'd spent most of his younger days in this part of the forest, playing tag with his father and Harusan. Once as a training exercise, the two of them had simply left him there, nearly a two hour run from home. Kenta had only been seven at the time. Kagome had not taken it well, when Inuyasha finally gave up and went to find his young son and bring him back home.

"Kenta!" Canis's bright voice brought him back and the eldest son of Inuyasha found himself in the shade of an enormous apple tree.

Canis was standing ahead of him, bow ready, arrows notched. He had a small pile of apples starting at his side.

Kenta watched as his brother took aim and loosed the arrow. It flew sraight and true, carefully striking the stem connecting the apple to the branch. A small target. Canis darted forward gracefully, catching the apple and arrow both. He turned toward Kenta, beaming proudly.

"Betcha cant do that!" he challenged as he stopped in front of his brother. He took a greedy bite into his apple. Kenta merely rolled his eyes.

"Keh, bet you I could!"

"Go ahead," Canis responded around a mouthful of apple, juice dribbling down his chin. He raised the bow.

Kenta snatched up the bow and plucked an arrow from the quiver on his brothers back. Stringing it, he pulled back slightly. The bow creaked and threatened to snap. It was not built for someone his size and he was going to have to be careful with it.

He sighted a plump red apple, one of the higher ones and smirked. He pulled back and took aim. When he loosed the string, it traveled a lot faster than Canis's. The arrow struck right through the center of the apple, but it did not fall. Simply hung there with an arrow through it.

The brothers were silent for a time as they stared up at the apple. Kenta frowned deeply at it, trying to make it fall by sheer force of will.

Canis chomped his apple loudly at his brothers side. "Its supposed to fall..." he said matter of factly between bites. Kenta shot him a quick glare and growled at him. Canis burst into laughter, spraying apple bits everywhere.

"Baka," he cursed as he stomped to the tree trunk. He turned back to Canis who was rollong on the ground, giggling like a school girl. "Oi!" he called back to him. "Watch this,"

Canis eyed his brother. Kenta turned back to the tree and punched the trunk. The giant tree visibly shuddered under his strength. A moment passed before the apple in question dropped to the ground.

Canis stared in awe at the apple. Then he looked up at his brother as if he had just performed some kind of miracle. More apples began to rain dowm from the tree, and Canis's attention was turned to the apples raining down from the heavens.

Still, Kenta was struck by the look on his brothers face. Did he really worship him that much? He shook his head in disbelief. If he wanted to be as great a hero to Canis, as their father was to him...

He had a long way to go.

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm Sorry. 5 Months? REALLY? Did I mention how sorry I am?

Sorry for the long wait. Life LITERALLY kicked my ass these last few months. I cant begin to tell you what happened. Just know that I am sorry.

**Interesting Facts:  
**Without knowing it and only during the editting process did I realize just HOW much foreshadowing I put into this chapter. Extremely subtle things...many VERY subtle things. Just the way I like it.

This chapter went un beta'd because Wings Of Ash, for lack of a better word, SUCKS. Just kidding she's been busy these last few months too. Any typos are her problem.

In the last five months I...turned 16. And got my beginners!

My readers have my deepest apology. I promise Im not giving up. Its not in me.

Deceptress


	9. A Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Inuyasha or anything for that matter. Well I kind of own a car. But I cant drive it yet.

**Chapter Eight**: A Rude Awakening

* * *

A week into their journey, the brothers were sorely in need of some action. At the current time, Canis was sound asleep in a hammock. Not quite a hammock persay, but rather his older brother's haori stretched out between two trees. Kenta was sitting sulkily against one of the trees, shirtless, bare arms folded across his chest. He appeared to be in a deep sleep, save for the rythmic tapping of his fingers against his bicep. He was frowning deeply.

His body was not adjusting well to the lack of sleep. Not well at all. Especially since the only thing that seemed to be even remotely dangerous in this forest was his brat of a brother. The little hanyou had a tendency of disrupting everything he put his claws on.

Kentamaru's body was not adjusting well to lack of sleep. Not well at all. Especially since the only thing that seemed to be even remotely dangerous in this forest was Canis. The hanyou had a tendency of disrupting the peace and nature of the woods.

They were travelling slow. Kenta saw no reason to rush. They walked mostly sticking to the trails and roads. He would make Canis run for periods of time to build his endurance. Other than that they'd fallen into a fairly plain routine.

During the day they'd walk on the paths or dart through the trees. Generally they settled down in a safe suitable place to make camp. After teaching Canis how to make fire it became his duty to get a fire going each night while Kenta hunted nearby. Both boys cooked with Inuyasha so they took turns making the dinner on most nights. Then Kenta would fashion a hammock out of his haori, tying the sleeves around two trees. It was crude, but it worked for Canis, who had fallen out of his tree the first night and adamantly refused to try sleeping in one again.

Canis snorted in his sleep and Kenta's eyes snapped open. He snapped his head to the right angrily.

"Wake up sunshine." he growled, standing abruptly and facing his brother. He nudged him with his knee. "I said UP!" with the same knee he overturned the hammock. Canis opened his eyes and got his hands out before his face hit the dirt. He was developing some alright instincts.

Canis took his time stretching while Kenta untied his haori, shook it out and put it on.

"Go wash up while I find breakfast." He instructed. Canis nodded and ambled off toward the nearby creek. Kenta turned to head in the direction he smelt fruit in. His nose led him to a berry bush. Enjoying the quiet he knelt before the bush and started picking slowl,y carefully chewing each one.

Mid chew, he stopped and sighed. What sounded like a bull youkai was trampling through the forest towards him. He gathered a handful of berries and stood gracefully, turning around just as Canis stopped in front of him.

"K-kenta!" He babbled panting. He grabbed his brothers hand. "Come quick! I found something!" he tugged Kenta's hand towards the creek, letting go when he started to run. Kenta quickened his pace to follow.

When he reached the creek, Canis was bent over something on the shore. Kenta rolled his eyes as he approached his brother, stuffing berries into the tykes mouth.

Flopping on the stones in front of Canis, half dead, was a fish.

"Canis!"

"Isn't he cool!?" Canis exclaimed around a mouthful of berries looking up at his brother. He scooped up the poor thing and raised it up to show Kenta.

"Where did you get that?" Kenta demanded his eyes wide. Canis' ears drooped in confusion as he pointed to the creek.

"I think the water is bad." Canis told him. "He looks sick..."

"No shit! Put him back in the water Canis!" Kenta ordered. Canis shook his head confused.

"No! It'll make him sick!" He held the fish close to his body. It had ceased flopping and only twitched faintly from time to time.

Kenta's features softened as he understood what had happened. Canis had found the fish in the creek and had caught it. Overcome with excitement, he had raced off to find his brother, leaving the fish dying on the rocks, not realizing it would die if not in the water.

"Being out of the water makes him sick Canis..." kneeling down and cupping the fish and his brothers hands.

Together they placed the fish back in the water and released him. Canis watched in amazement as the fish immediately sprang back to life, speeding away through the water.

"Awesome..." Canis exhaled as he watched the fish in the creek.

Kenta smiled knowingly, ruffling his brothers hair as the 5 year old talked to the fish in the creek. Kenta looked down the creek in both directions idly.

It stretched on for leagues, to his right deeper into the heart of the forest, back toward home. To his left, however, he could see an end to the wood and several minute huts in the distance plains beyond. Something over there caught his attention.

Concentrating acutely, screwing up his eyes and blocking out the sounds around him he listened and looked as only a youkai could. He could just barely make out the tiny figures of villagers, running from their homes in what could only be terror. His ears darted around, trying to catch any sound coming from the village. His eyes widened as he finally caught their voices; their screams.

Run. **Youkai.** _Bandits._

Upon hearing those words Kenta's golden eyes, so much like his fathers blazed in fury. It had to be the same bandits from before.

Canis, who had picked up on his brothers intensity was also staring down the creek. Although he couldnt tell what was going on, he knew that something was. Kenta stood slowly, brushing his hands off on his haori gently. "Canis," he spoke calmly despite his obvious agitation. "Do you have your bow?" he seemed to grind out these words, his efforts to remain calm failing him.

"Always," Canis darted out to snatch his bow and quiver from where he had lain them on the rocks.

"Then you follow me as closely as you can and do exactly...as I say," he growled, overwhelmed with excitement he took off, pebbles scattering in his wake. Canis took off after his brother, his idol.

Kenta was running through the creek, soaking his body in the spray he kicked up. Canis was bounding along the shore, keeping pace almost effortlessly it seemed. In the back of his mind, Kenta registered that his training had paid off on his younger brother.

They neared the edge of the forest sooner than Kentamaru had expected and he had no time for slowing. "Canis!" he hollered. "Stay in the forest!"

"But why?" Canis yelled back, worry evident in his voice.

"I am going to get rid of them!" Kenta yelled. His words were final. Canis slowed as Kentamaru broke through the trees.

"Be careful!" Canis bellowed to him. Kenta waved a hand over his head.

"I'll be back before you know it! Stay HIDDEN!"

* * *

Kenta darted over the rooftops, against the throng of fleeing villagers. While he ran desperately he hoped no one in tis particular village recognized him or mistook him for his father. That would be asking for trouble that he was not ready to handle.

He could hear men shouting as they tried to defend their families and houses. They faced off against a horde of youkai bandits. A bull youkai among them, a bird youkai with a missing foot...and a fire youkai leading them.

_'Kashiro...'_ Kenta growled low. The men waved pitchforks against the onslaught of flames. _'Again with the pitchforks..._' he rolled his eyes and leapt over them, scaring them back. He landed away from the pitchforks and into the flames.

He waved his sleeve over his head and in front of his face to extinguish the flames around his body. The flames receded and Kashiro lowered his hand, staring at Kenta curiously.

"I thought I smelled wet dog," he intoned softly, still staring at Kenta in something akin to amazement.

"You look like you've seen a ghost..." Kenta sneered as he straightened to his full height and flexed his claws.

Kashiro ran a hand through his rust colored spikes and pondered Kenta's arrival. He seemed to have more men with him this time. In addiction to the bull youkai and the bird, two neko youkai accompanied him as well as a massive thunder element youkai.

"I am seeing a ghost..." Kashiro said thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his chest. "You see...I could have sworn you were dead HANYOU!' Kashiro raised his voice at the end, almost as if he were talking to someone farther away, other than Kentamaru.

Kenta drew the needle from his pocket and showed it to him. "Not by a long shot," he retorted, crushing the needle in his hand. Kashiro regarded Kenta with an evil smirk, orange eyes glowing eerily.

"I guess you got lucky kid," Kashiro told him letting his arms fall. "But this time..."

"There are no slayers here to protect you,"

Kenta's eyes widened as he realized how severely outnumbered he was. Outnumbered barely even began to cover it. He was screwed. He could practically hear Inuyasha's voice in his head, cursing his rashness and stupidity. Kenta calmed himself and forced it all out of his mind, masking his face almost perfectly.

"I have more power...in one finger," Kenta shot Kashiro the middle finger of his left hand. "Than you have in your entire body. I'm not afraid of you,"

"Well is that so?" Kashiro laughed. His face changed from amused to serious in an instant. He started hurling balls of fire at Kenta from both hands.

Kenta dodged them easily, weaving in and out, darting away from the flames swiftly. But dodging would get him nowhere, and the flames were raining down on the houses behind him.

"Come on!" Kashiro called maniacally, inscreasing the size and speed of his fireballs. "Show me your so called power half demon!"

Kenta growled angrily. He began moving closer as he dodged, pushing past Kashiro's flames and defenses.

"I would..." he yelled back. Then he leapt up and above Kashiro taking him by surprise. "But you're not WORTHY!" he roared as he made to bring his fist down on the fire youkai's face.

Kashiro reached up and caught Kenta's fist in one hand like it was nothing and smirked up at him smartly. He was holding Kenta poised in the air by just holding his fist. Kenta's eyes widened horrifically.

'Is that all you got?" he asked as he loosed his flames from the hand that clenched Kentamaru's fist.

Kenta screamed as the flames licked at him and the power of the blast sent him soaring backwards. He crashed straight through both walls of a burning hut, the remains collapsing after him.

He slammed into the outside wall of the next hut, cracking his skull against it and falling to the dirt in the alley between the two houses. Groaning in pain he lifted his head, wiping away the blood that trickled from his lip with a burnt knuckle.

He looked straight up into the green-blue eyes of the nay haired girl. She had a look akin to horror on her face, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You..." she whispered, instantly recognizing Kenta from their previous memorable encounter. Kenta couldnt suppress the rumble in his throat.

"You!" he snarled viciously, pulling himself to his feet. The girl made to back away from him but almost tripped in the burning debris. She grasped her forearm, bringing it up infront of her chest defensively, protectively.

Kenta looked closer at the apparatus on her forearm. It was a band on her arm that held dozens of razor sharp needles, each about five inches long. Like the one she had stabbed him with. He looked back up into her eyes.

"Dont even think about it," he warned her. The girl drew a needle anyway in spite of him.

"Then just leave." she warned back. "There's no way you can take on those guys." she added. Kenta scowled at her.

"Why...you..." Kenta growled, quickly losing his cool. He had been wrong about this girl afterall. The only help she needed from anyone was a swift kick in the ass. "Have it your way then bitch. I guess I was wrong." and he leapt away, powering through the flames, back toward Kashiro.

He landed once more before Kashiro, who was smirking at him in creepy delight. "Back for more?" he sneered. His men laughed behind him.

"You think one hit is going to keep me down?" Kenta snarled as he dashed forward. Kashiro sent fire at him but Kenta raised his sleeve and dashed through it unperturbed. Kashiro had underestimated his speed.

He brought his fist up under the fire youkai's chin. Although Kashiro's feet stayed planted the blow was enough to swing his head back painfully and his eyes rolled up into the back of his head for a moment.

Then the thunder youkai shot Kenta, sending him soaring. He skidded to a stop infront of a pile of burning debris, the remains of what had once been a home. Kashiro glared at him.

"That's it hanyou." he bellowed, the flames of the house rising up with his rage. "You're DEAD!' he powered up an attack, the same one he had tried to use before. Fighting it was no use, he knew that much already. The voice in his head that sounded like his father urged him to run. Kenta decided he was probably better off listening to him.

"Cant kill me if you cant catch me!" he hollered, gathering up his strength and darting back to the woods. Kashiro watched him go with a mild interest. Then he spoke.

"Mitako!" his voice boomed in the now desolate village. The other youkai sniggered and shuffled about anxiously. Slowly, the girl with the navy hair appeared from the wreckage and joined them.

Kashiiro grinned down at her, his orange eyes flashing in delight as she scowled up at him in disdain. "Alright boys!" he called over his shoulder, eyes never leaving her the girls. "We're going to find that hanyou whelp and kill him. HUNT. HIM. DOWN!" he ordered. His men took off toward the woods, whooping excitedly. As the girl turned to go after them Kashiro grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"Your keeping that hanyou alive before..." he hissed darkly, his lips like fire on her ear. "is now the reason for his death."

* * *

Kenta almost passed by Canis, who had remained obedient and was sitting on a log playing with the wildlife of the woods.

Kenta barelled by him, skidded to a stop and darted back to up his brother then continued his deadly race. Canis looked up at his brother from his arms.

"Did you kill them?" he inquired innocently.

"Not quite."

"Did you save the village?"

"Not quite."

"Oh." Canis was quiet for a moment as Kenta raced through the woods at an astonishing speed. Then he spoke up once more.

"Are we being chased?"

"Most likely."

"Oh."

Kenta ran until it was almost nightfall. Canis had fallen asleep in his arms. Regretfully he slowed his gait and stopped in a fairly secluded clearing. His mind was wired and still reeling from adrenaline but his body was wearing down steadily. He set Canis down at the base of a tree near some bushed. In his mind, he wondered if it was too risky to light a fire. If he was even being, it might lead them to him.

That was if he was being followed. He didnt really know for certain if the youkai had actually given chase. Even if they had, he'd been running top speed for over eight hours. He had to have lost them. His stomach growled in protest then. Hunted or not, Kenta had to eat to build up his strength, that much was certain.

Within minutes he had a small fire going. Brushing his hands off he noticed the many burns that ran up his arms, in particular his right. They didnt hurt much, only tingled occasionally as his youkai blood healed them but they were rather irritating. He crouched before the flame, nursing it with sticks until he was sure it would stay lit if he left it to hunt.

He glanced at Canis, who was using an upraised root as a pillow as he slept under the tree.

_'I should probably wake him,'_ he thought as he stood up. But he was sleeping so peacefully and Kenta didnt quite have the heart to wake him. He'd just stay close to the clearing in case he woke up.

Satisfied he turned and walked across the clearing. He'd smelt a rabbit over there earlier that surely hadnt gotten that far. As he neared the edge of the clearing he cast out his youki and senses to track the rabbit. His ears perked up and there was a rustling noise behind him. He didnt move. The rustling happened again...closer.

He snapped around and tried not to snarl. The bush right behind Canis was moving. Kenta's heart stopped for a moment.

Someone had found them.

Kenta crossed the clearing in a flash, the wind of his wake putting out his own fire. He leapt high over the bush teeth bared, claws out.

He locked hands against the intruder, idly marveling at its strength. He was staring hard into a face with bright green eyes (or were they blue?), navy bangs falling in her face.

"YOU!" he snarled again, shock almost causing him to lose his grip. He gritted his teeth and shoved her back but she did not let him go.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you!" Kenta snarled darkly at her. The girls eyes blazed back, unafraid.

"I saved your life!" she protested still not giving in to Kenta's obvious strength.

"Wrong," he snapped back with a snarl. "I saved yours!" the girl let out a frustrated sigh and a curse.

"I saved you as well!" she hollered back. Kenta barked out a laugh.

"You call what you did to me SAVING?" he laughed bitterly in her face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her head back. Strands of her hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail swung by Kenta's nose. His nose twitched and then his golden eyes blazed.

Furiously he swung his right hand across, still holding her hand and spun her around. He pulled the girl back, flush against his chest. He still held her hands, which were now crossed and wrapped around her as if she were embracing herself, trapping and immobilizing her. He swung his right leg over hers, trapping her further against his body.

"Now it all makes sense..." he spoke into her ear so she couldnt headbutt him in the face. "Your hair...your eyes...your scent..." he whispered deeply into her ear. The girls breath hitched in her throat.

"W-what are you babbling about half demon?" the girl snapped, turning her head to look at him. She found herself caught in the brilliant blaze of his golden eyes. The sound of his laughter was seductive as he chuckled softly in her ear.  
"Now it makes sense," he said again his eyes bright with his own amusement. "Your strength, how you were able to catch me..." unexpectedly he spun her back around releasing her. She connected hard with a tree, the breath escaping her in a sharp gasp.

Kenta stalked forward arms folded across his chest smugly. The girls eyes blazed back at his in fury.

"Now I understand why you were traveling with those youkai," he said again. "I was right... humans don't travel with youkai." the girl stared hard at him.

"Do they hanyou?" he asked with a self satisfied smirk.

The girl smirked back at him. "Guess you're not so dumb afterall pretty boy," she admonished. Her eyes flickered to the darkened sky. Slowly she reached out and untied her hair, letting it fall softly to where it just skimmed her shoulders.

As the sun dropped below the western horizon, Kenta felt the familiar pulse of youkai radiate from the girl. It felt...wrong...too personal, to witness her change so he averted his eyes.

When the pulse dimished he looked back at her. Not much had changed about her, except her eyes seemed brighter and blue hanyou ears, almost like his own, were atop her head. Save for the claws that now graced her fingers, Kenta idly marveled that somehow she seemed...less dangerous than she had in her human state.

"Inu hanyou," Kenta stated in question. The girl nodded her head stiffly. So she was one of his own. And a bandit to boot. She had crossed him twice before, this being her third and final strike. As next tai youkai it was his duty to deal with criminals such as her.

"I guess...it makes it easier for me to kill you then," he said slowly before dashing at her, claws raised.

She, however, was quicked. She slashed him across the chest, her own claws tasting blood and she darted around him. Kenta spun angrily, raising his backhand to strike as she cringed away unable to avoid it and awaiting the blow.

"Wait!"

Kenta's hand stopped inches from her face. He was grinding his teeth hard. The girl peeked up at him. Slowly and stiffly, Kenta retracted his hand, gold eyes blazing with inner turmoil. _'Dammit_,' he swore to himself. _'I cant do it...I cant hit a girl!'_

"Let me explain," she pleaded. Kenta turned his back on her, thrusting his hands up his sleeves angrily, still fuming about his own inability to strike a girl. He heard her sigh behind him.

"I knew that Kashiro would kill you since you dodged his flame," she explained. "Since you saved my life from him, I jabbed you with a needle tipped with something to knock you out. I told Kashiro that I had poisoned you and he left you for dead believing me!"

"And this saved my life?" Kenta scoffed incredulously, wheeling about to face her.

"Yes. You're alive aren't you? He thought you were dead!" the girl told him, easily affected by Kenta's hostility. "But you just couldnt stay dead could you?" she snapped. Kenta's mouth dropped open in shock. "No. You couldnt. You had to play the hero again and show your stupid idiot face! Now Kashiro KNOWS I betrayed him!"

"So what?" Kenta snapped in response.

"Now he's going to kill us both!" she yelled, getting in his face.

"So why the hell are you here?" Kenta demanded angrily, not backing down an inch. Surprisingly the girl did though, her ears drooping dejectedly.

"You said you'd help me," she reminded him gently. Kenta ran a hand across his face and through his bangs, exasperated.

"I dont know if I can trust you," he admitted ruefully. "What if you're only here because they sent you to stall me for time until they come to kill me themselves?" he proposed cautiously.

"I... thats not how it is," she protested trying to convince him.

"How do I know this?"

"Listen, I dont have time to spew out my life story to you right now!" the girl told him sharply. "I came to you because I dont want to die!"

"You said they wanted me dead too. So how is coming to me going to help you?" he retorted cynically.

"You said you'd help me,' she reminded him for a second time, looking into his eyes.

"I dont know how." Kenta admitted ruefully.

"Run," the girl told him. "Run away and take me with you."

Kenta considered this for a moment. "How do I know I can trust you?"

There was absolute sincerity in the girls eyes as she answered him. "You dont."

"I do," a groggy voice popped. Kenta's head snapped to the side. Canis was up, somewhat. He was walking toward the two, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What?" Kenta snapped. "Go back to bed you little bugger. You dont know what you're saying!" he ordered harshly.

"No!" the girl shouted. "Listen to him."

Canis walked up to the girl. He looked at her curiously. "You saved me," the girl nodded, a small smile on her face. Canis turned to his brother. "She's okay Kenta. Let's help her." behind him the girl nodded her agreement.

"What do you know pipsqueak?" Kenta scoffed at him angrily.

"I know she's okay!" Canis fired back. "And I know she needs our help! You said so yourself to Shun!"

Kenta's features darkened as he glowered at his little brother, a tinge of blush on his nose. "I take it back!" he snarled, turning his back on them both. Canis frowned.

"You cant!" Canis cried, clearly quite stricken.

"Watch me!" Kenta snarled stubbornly. The girl rolled her eyes at them both.

"I'll explain everything to you later but we dont have any time! They'll be on to us soon. Either you take me or you leave me," she said finally.

"Leave you." Kenta intoned. The girl glowered at him.

"Oookay...let me put it this way.' she said boldly. "I came to you to ask for your help and to ultimately save all of our lives," Kenta laughed rather rudely at this. "If you leave me, I crawl back to Kashiro and lead him to you and your brother."

Kenta was on her in an instant, fist curled in the collar of her shirt threateningly. He fisted his left hand in front of her face.

"Fine,' he said in a low dark voice. "But you do as I say and you follow my every command. If you even think about betraying me..." he let her drop down releasing her, his eyes filling in the rest of the sentence.

The girl sighed in relief and relaxed. "Thank you," she breathed. Kenta scoffed again and turned from her. Canis, however, rushed forward and embraced her.

"Yay!" he cheered before pulling away to look up at her. "This is going to be a fun trip!"

"Trip?" the girl repeated confused. Canis nodded eagerly.

"Yup, we're going south on a mission! Kenta is going to go get something from some guy and then we are going to go home!"

"Sounds...fun!" the girl said awkwardly, patting Canis on the head with an accomodating smile. She looked at Kenta's back. "He's your brother then...Kenta?" Canis nodded.

"I'm Canis!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. He bowed gracefully and offered his hand, like the gentlemen he was born and raised to be. The girl took it with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you Canis," she said sweetly. "I'm- "

"Sorry to interrupt but we've got to split," Kenta interjected suddenly, whipping around. "Your friends are in the vicinity." The girl immediately tensed and hopped to her feet.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she hollered impatiently. "Lets move." She watched in awe as Kenta allowed his brother to climb on his back. He shot her a look over his shoulder when he caught her amazed stare.

"Try to keep up," and the trio of hanyou's shot off into the darkness.

* * *

Hope this makes up for everything. Look what I can do when I am motivated. Track is done. Im a failure. Oh well.

Its late. I have nothing to say except this girl. The one traveling with Kenta and Canis. She rules.

Mornings or Nights?

Deceptress


	10. Enter Mitako

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did it would never end and Kentamaru would be in it!

**Chapter Nine:** Enter Mitako

* * *

"Just do it."

"I cant!"

"Why not?"

"Baka! It doesnt work that way!"

Kenta scoffed and crossed his arms as he continued pacing needlessly across the small clearing. Canis and their new 'companion' were kneeling by a small fire eating breakfast.

"Keh," he snorted at the girl, upset at having lost the argument. The girl rolled her green-blue eyes but did not look at him.

"I only turn into a hanyou at night." she told him for probably the hundredth time since the sun had risen this morning. "I cannot turn into a hanyou at will, no matter how hard I try and you bossing me around isn't going to change that!" her voice had risen steadily to the point where she was practically yelling now.

"Well then why do you keep your youkai coloring?" Kenta shot at her childishly, staring at her turned back triumphantly.

She shook her head angrily. "I dont know!" she hollered turning around to look at him. "I didnt do this to myself! I didnt ask to be born a hanyou! You just learn to adapt and live with whatever life hits you with!"

Kenta turned his back on her stubbornly. "Whatever..." he muttered bitterly. The girl ran a hand over her face and sighed.

"If I could choose, I'd be a hanyou like you guys one hundred percent of the time." she told him calmly, trying to make amends. "But I'm not and we're going to have to deal with it."

Kenta suppressed a growl. He didnt like the sound of that. _We._ He didnt like the way she had so easily situated herself in their midst, into their lives after she had so unceremoniously barged in.

Canis, however, had grown remarkably attached to the presumed ex-bandit quicly. He was at her side at the moment, patting her leg sympathetically.

"It's okay Mitako," he told her gently. "Dont mind Kenta. He's always a baka like this."

The girl, Mitako, smiled down at him and touched his head lightly. "Thank you Canis."

Canis beamed at her and hopped to his feet. He took both of her hands and tugged, pulling her up to her feet as well. "We'll just walk during the days!" he announced cheerfully. He turned to Kenta. "See brother? Problem solved." he said with a smile.

Kenta ran a hand over his face and up his bangs. With an exasperated sigh he turned to face them.

"They'll still catch us. We'd just be an open target, asking them to come and kill us." he explained rather rationally.

"Yeah well it beats sitting here and arguing." Mitako said as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. "If I have to be caught I'd rather be caught moving then standing around fighting with a baka like you." she said harshly. Canis looked back and forth between both of the older hanyous,ears drooping. Kenta frowned as he thought about it.

"Listen. Kashiro and the guys move slow during the day. After all the running we did last night we can cover more ground today before we run again tonight."

Kenta glowered at a nearby tree. She made sense. They could still gain ground if they walked. It would be slow going and not a lot of ground but it was still making progress. Even though he would have preferred to run from the mob of angry bandits chasing them it didnt look like he had a choice. Unless...

Colour rose to his cheeks at the thought, despite the scowl on his face. _"No way! There is not a chance in hell I'd carry that girl!"_ he thought angrily.

"Why are you blushing Kenta?" Canis asked loudly, staring at him intently. Mitako was looking at him strangely too, looking rather formidable with those two long needles stuck in her ponytail.

"Yeah..." she agreed, arching a thin eyebrow at him. Kenta shook his head fiercely.

"Keh, what are you talking about?" he scoffed loudly. "What are you waiting for. If we're walking we better go now!" he barked out loudly and stormed out of the clearing. His ear twitched violently when he heard her mutter to Canis.

"He's really weird isnt he?"

"Yup! That's my brother!"

* * *

Kenta was frowning deeply as they walked along the forest path. They'd come pretty far the last three hours. Despite his prior misgivings this girl was no slouch. She walked a few feet ahead of him, nodding her head occasionally as Canis talked her ear off. The two of them got along well enough, after barely knowing eachother a day. Less than a day technically.

What did they even know about her anyway? She was a bandit, who decided to repay Kenta for saving her life by 'saving' his. And in the process she betrayed her leader, the fire youkai Kashiro, who now wanted both of them dead at all costs and was apparently chasing them until he killed them both. He needed to know more about this girl. He couldnt trust her until he knew more.

Kenta bent down as he walked, scooping up a stick from the ground. Twirling it in his fingers, he lengthened his stride and easily caught up to the other two, walking behind them.

"Canis," he called to get his brothers attention. Canis and Mitako turned to look at him, neither one having noticed his presence.

"...**FETCH**!" he said loudly as he hurled the stick as far as he could down the straight path ahead. Canis's eyes widened and in a second he was gone, chasing the stick off into the distance.

"That wasnt very nice," Mitako observes with an amused look on her face nonetheless. Kenta shrugged his shoulders.

"He likes it," he replied evenly as he slipped silently into his brothers place next to her. They walked in silence for a moment as Canis disappeared into the distance, still chasing the stick.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about those bandits of yours." Kenta stated, suddenly very serious.

Mitako looked at him, shocked, clearly not expecting that from him. "Huh?"

"What are you deaf?" Kenta said coldly. "Tell me everything you know about Kashiro and his gang."

Mitako turned her head, looking forward. "What makes you think I know anything?" she challenged defiantly.

Kenta scoffed. "Dont play dumb with me bandit." he said arrogantly. "Tell me everything." he ordered a third time.

"I'm not a bandit." She argued.

"All evidence thus far says that you are." Kenta responded calmly albeit coldly.

"Shut up," she said darkly. "You dont know me."

"Exactly." Kenta said. "Thats why you're going to tell me." he paused for a moment.

"What do you want to know?" Mitako asked softly sighing as she gave up.

"Everything. Their strengths, weaknesses, fighting style, their history. Anything that will help me defeat them."

Mitako glanced over at him. He was staring off, determination smoldering in his eyes. "Defeat them?" she sputtered. "We're on the run. You can't fight them."

Kenta was unfazed. "I can, I will and I'll win." He turned his head to meet her stunned gaze, deadly serious.

"I am not running forever. I will not do it. I'm going south on an errand and when that is done I am turning right around and going home. And if that means going through them...then so be it."

Mitako turned away, looking ahead as Canis appeared in the distance, stick inhand, dashing towards them. "I see... and what do you plan to do with me?" she wondered out loud.

Kenta looked away from her. "I don't even trust you and I refuse to worry about you. What you do means nothing to me,"

Mitako fumed silently, fisting her hands at her sides. "What is it going to take for you to trust me?!" she hollered, stopping and grabbing his sleeve. Kenta halted and looked at her hand, clenched in his sleeve before meeting her bright eyes with his own inhumanly bright eyes as well.

His expression softened a little when he spoke. "I dont know." he admitted honestly, tugging his sleeve from her grasp. He turned to greet Canis, saying to her. "I'll let you know when I do."

Mitako watched as the brother's exchanged high fives. Canis was panting and grinnin gup at his older brother. It was obvious he looked up to him. Why the sweet little kid admired his selfish, arrogant, asshole older brother was a mystery lost on her.

"Oi bitch what the hell are you staring at?" Kenta barked at her, no longer cold and serious but just downright rude. Canis punched him in the leg.

"Dont be rude baka!" he scolded, the younger brother reprimanding the older brother. Kenta ground his fist into Canis's head.

"Buzz off shrimp. I tell **YOU** what to do, got it?"

Mitako shook her head sadly at the two of them and their rather immature display. Kenta rolled his eyes.

"Well come on!" he barked at her again. "Let's get moving." just as he finished his sentence a droplet of water fell on his nose. His nose twitched and he craned his neck skyward.

"Uh oh..." Canis commented as he too begal to feel the drops. Kenta waved it off.

"A little water never hurt anybody," he said positively. Just as he started walking the skies opened up and it started to downpour. The sound of the millions of heavy drops striking the trees and the ground was deafening. Mitako couldnt help the grin that splayed onher face.

"You were saying?" she teased over the din of the rain, clearly not caring that she was soaked to the bone already. Kenta turned his head toward her.

"We'll walk under the trees!" he yelled back at her as the rain picked up. As he spoke a bolt of lightning chose that exact moment to strike down a nearby tree and crack it down. The immediate and resulting thunderstrike and the crash of the tree smacking into the ground was enough to set Canis into a fit of terror.

Kenta was not pleased. He looked at his companions. Canis, who was cowering between his legs and that girl, who was soaked to the bone and smiling at him as if he deserved all this misfortune.

_'What have I got myself into?'_ he mused with an unhappy shake of his head, water droplets flying everywhere. He bent down and gathered a shaky, whimpering Canis into his arms.

"Come on," he called as he walked by Mitako. "I'll find a place thats safe." he didnt even bother to look at her. She rolled her eyes and could only follow obediently in his footsteps.

* * *

"This..." she started incredulously. "Is your safe place?"

Kenta folded his arms and closed his eyes, water still dripping down his face. He sat at the front entrance to a small cave. Canis had fallen asleep in the back corner, Mitako sat near him nursing a small fire that lit and heated the cave.

"If its not good enough I can throw your ass out of it if you want." Kenta retorted threateningly.

Mitako rolled her eyes and said nothing. She could understand his apprehension and distrust to a degree, but seriously. If she was going to kill hm, she'd have done it already. She was about to voice this when he spoke.

"What was on that needle?" his voice was calm and even. His question and tone caught her off guard. She had only ever heard him be rude. She gripped the needles on her forearm.

"The one you stabbed me with?" he specified when she didnt answer right away. Mitako eyed him suspiciously.

"Why does it matter to you?" she said harshly, turning her gaze to the fire. Kenta sighed, which she found unusual.

"Fine," he growled softly. "I was just asking." he added as an after thought.

They sat in awkward silence, listening to the crackle of the fire and the persistant pounding of the rain. Canis would occasionally murmur in his sleep and change positions.

"It's just a mixture of herbs," Mitako announced after a while with a small sigh. "It'll knock out any human or demon. Why do you ask?"

Kenta shrugged and chuckled softly, a little nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. "It...gave me a rash," he admitted, staring out into the rain. Mitako laughed.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. Kenta nodded his head. "I never knew it did that. I never really followed up on anyone I've ever jabbed with one of these." she said honestly smiling. It was silent again after that.

"Who fights with needles?" Kenta asked suddenly, trying to break the silence.

"Excuse me?" Mitako gasped, taking his words as an insult.

"Seriously," Kenta stated, turning to face her, an amused grin on his face. "It's not much of a weapon if you ask me."

"Well nobody asked you. And it seemed to do the trick with you!" she snapped at him aggravatedly.

"I mean it, seriously. It's all good if you are sneaking up on someone or you're in close range. But that means letting them get close to you and leaves you pretty vulnerable doesnt it?" he explained to her logically. Mitako was surprised. He actually sounded...intelligent. "It's stupid," he added.

"It's not stupid," Mitako defended, drawing a needle and holding it. "You think I let my enemies get anywhere near me?" she asked him, arching a thin eyebrow at him.

"During the day what else have you got to stop them with?" he said, answering her question with one of his own.

"Hmmph," she scoffed delicately as she looked around the cave. She looked back at him suddenly, her bright eyes flashing deviously.

"What are you looking at?" Kenta questioned warily, following her gaze to the front of the cave. He snorted and looked back at her.

"What are you afraid of bugs or something?" he asked with a rude snort as he looked back at the large black beetle that had wandered into their cave in search of heat.

"Just watch." she told him. Kenta rolled his eyes but watched as she took the needle in between her index and middle fingers. She brought her hand to her opposite shoulder and then swung her hand out, flicking her wrist gracefully.

It all happened so fast. Kenta blinked and was unable to follow the path of the needle. He looked at the entrance of the cave.

The needle was sticking through the beetle, had cracked its hardshell all the way through and was stuck in the ground, impaling the poor innocent bug. It was such a small target and she was away from it. Kenta gaped and swallowed hard. Mitako was smirking at him.

"Anything to say about that?" she pestered smugly.

"That's quite the trick," he admonished truthfully, turning to face her once more. "Where did you learn it?"

Mitako hadnt been expecting that from him either and was caught unawares. He was being uncharacteristically polite and friendly. She brushed the bangs from her face nervously.

"I was an apprentice for a seamstress since as far back as I can remember," she told him truthfully. "When I was little I'd get bored with constantly sewing so I just...started throwing the needles instead."

"So the tools of your trade double as your weapons?"

"Something like that yeah," she said as she poked the fire.

"So how did you go from being a seamstress to traveling with a bunch of youkai bandits?" he asked curiously, no hint of malice or distrust in his tone. He was just following the flow of conversation. Mitako frowned.

"You know you ask a lot of questions," she said sulenly, gazing into the flames, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You dont give me a choice,"

"It doesn't matter," she told him.

"Yes it does. It matters a lot," he protested gently. Mitako threw her hands in the air and leaned back against the stone wall, looking at the opposite wall.

"You can guess what happened can't you?" she said bitterly. "My master saw me one night, saw me turn. She threw me out, sent the village headman and hunters after me. They chased me until dawn..." she was silent after this, still staring blankly at the wall.

"Then what..." Kenta prodded gently.

"Kashiro and the boys rescued me." she said meeting his eyes. She stood then, stooping slightly as she made her way to the front of the cave.

"Where are you going?" he demanded suddenly as she stopped in front of him. The rain had not yet abated.

"I-," she started. "I've got to pee." she said lamely, rushing into the rain.

Kenta stared after her into the rain. He had no idea what to make of this girl. Part of him wanted to trust her, wanted to help her and understand her. That was his mother in him. The Kagome in him.

The Inuyasha in him told him he shouldnt trust her, to protect himself and his brother at all costs. This was the other half of him, constantly warring with the other side of him. It was a wonder his parents hadn't killed eachother yet, and that they had held off murdering eachother long enough to have him and his brother.

_'What do you think Kentamaru?'_ a voice in his head asked gently.

Kenta bowed his head and buried his face in his hands. This was al so confusing and new to him.

"_What do you think?"_ the voice demanded again, stronger.

What did he think? What did he think of what? That girl? Whatever her name was.

"I think..." he started realizing. "I think if she'd intended to kill me...she'd have done it a while ago." he thought to himself. "And if she wanted to harm Canis...she'd have done it already."

_"What else?"_ the voice prodded.

"I dont know what else!" Kenta raged in his mind. "What does she want from me?"

_"She already told you. You offered her your aid, baka. Listen to your brother more he's more a man than you. You cannot take back your offer to help her."_

"And why the hell not?" Kenta demanded.

_"Because you...are honorable..."_ the voice said and then nothing more.

Kenta looked over at Canis. Could a child like him really know whether someone was trustworthy or not? He wanted to believe her, more and more it seemed, but how did he know if what she told him was even true. As he had been talking to her, it had been hard for him to remember that he wasnt supposed to trust her. Was she playing him like a fool?

When she'd asked him what to do, to prove he could trust her, to prove she was telling the truth. His answer had been honest. He honestly didnt know what it would take for him tobelieve her words, what it would take for him to trust her. But he would tell her if and when she did gain his trust.

He looked out into the rain. The forest outside was pitch black, but behind the storm clouds the sun had yet to set. His left ear twitched suddenly, violently. _Voices._

He was on his feet in an instant, eyes scouring the darkness. His claws scraped against the wall of the cave as he leaned out through the rain. Then he spotted her, through the trees talking to another youkai. Even through the darkness Kenta recognized the youkai as one of the neko youkai from her old gang.

"I knew it," he breathed viciously. His claws drew sparks as he dragged them down the cave wall, leaving deep scores in the stone. He clenched his fight tightly. "she's betraying us...she played me!" he spat into the open air.

He looked over his shoulder at Canis sleeping peacefully. Kenta chewed his lip, wondering what to do. He couldnt leave Canis here like he was. What if there was more of them? He looked back out into the rain. They were still talking. Good.

Kenta turned and tore off his haori, dousing the flames of the fire in a flourish, darkening the cave. He draped it over Canis who sat up wearily.

"Kenta?" he groaned. "Whats going on?"

"Nothing. Shut up." Kenta hissed. "Stay here, stay alert and stay hidden until I come back for you understand?" he ordered in a rush. Canis woke up in an instant, golden eyes bright and alert. He nodded while gulping fearfully. Kenta shot him a wry smile and pulled his haori over his brothers head.

In the dark of the cave it was impossible to discern his brothers whereabouts by sight alone. It would do. Half naked Kenta bolted into the rain. He took to the trees, reveling in the height and excitement. He hadnt been able to run through the trees in a while.

He paused within earshot of the two, crouching low on a branch so he could better hear their voices.

"Kashiro isn't too pleased with you girly," the neko was saying to her, a twisted smile on his face. He was talking to her like they were old pals.

"He never is," Mitako said back rather acidly, her true colors showing. The youkai took a step toward her.

"He misses you..." the neko croned as he got closer to her.

"Good for him," she retorted stonily.

The neko youkai pounced on her then, pinning her against a tree, slender powerful fingers wrapped around her neck.

"You..." he started darkly. "are such a bitch!" he hissed at her, his voice dark and no longer friendly at all. "I never understood why Kashiro put up with you. No one did." as he said this he slammed her head against the trunk of the tree. Mitako gasped but did not scream.

"I swear," he continued, tightening his grip on her throat. "If Kashiro didnt want to kill you personally, I'd cut you where you stand." he let her go abruptly. Mitako slumped against the tree, breathing heavily, hands massaging her throat.

The neko straightened and cracked his knuckles. "That doesn't mean I can't throw you around a bit until he comes to get you himself." he laughed menacingly, eerie green eyes flashing in the darkness.

Kenta had seen enough. He dropped from the trees and darted at the neko youkai, claws out ready to strike. He leapt into the air above the neko, slashing downward.

"**SACROSANCT**!"

Mitako cringed and raised her arm in defense as flashes of pink light erupted before her, cutting through her attacker. There was a look of shock and pain on his face before he turned into dust and blew away before her.

She looked up apprhensively into the eyes of her savior, blinking through the rain.

Kenta was standing before her, wearing nothing but his bright red hakama pants and soaked thoroughly. His left hand was out before him,silver rings that had previously adorned his fingers nowhere in sight. Pink light emanated from his claws, casting its light around them and eerie angular shadows on his face. Mitako backed up against the tree in fear.

The energy coming from his hand, she could feel it. Burning her as the behind the clouds the sun dipped below the horizon. Her youki pulsed within her, and burned as she turned into her hanyou self and the energy coming from Kenta connected with her youkai's aura.

"What kind of demon are you?!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! MUAHA. Have fun with that one. I have nothing to say.

I am really very curious as to what you guys think of this girl...so if you guys could tell me in a review or PM that would be pretty sweet.

So the question this time is...

Mitako...is she GOOD...or BAD?

**_Deceptress_**


	11. Trust In Kenta's Left Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter Ten:** Trust in Kentamaru's Left Hand

* * *

"I'm a half demon," Kenta snapped as he slid a silver ring onto his index finger. The glowing from his claws dimmed slightly but did not disappear.

"What did you do to him?" Mitako demanded, though she lacked any real confidence and dignity as her voice quavered in fright. She tried to back away from him but was up solidly against a tree.

"I got rid of him." Kenta said harshly, sliding the other ring onto his thumb. The pink light from his claws disappeared with a slight hissing noise. He was scanning the area around them in a hurry, not really looking at her.

"Was he alone?" he asked her, golden eyes piercing through the darkness for any sign of another enemy.

"What?" she replied dumbfounded, not really comprehending his words over the pounding of the rain and what she had just been witness to still vivid in her mind.

"The neko youkai. Was he alone?" he said louder, stepping closer to her.

She understood him this time. "Wha- yes! He was alone. He is, er was, the fastest tracker Kashiro had. But the others shouldn't be too far behind."

"Alright. That's what I needed to hear." Kenta said, reaching out and grabbing her arm just above her wrist and tugging her along with him as he made his way through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she demanded with more force this time as she got over the shock, pulling her arm from his grasp.

"We need to get out of here,' Kenta stated loudly, not turning around. "While the rain will throw off our trail," he explained as he hurried through the woods at a feverish pace. Just as he said those words the rain lessened but did not completely stop. Kenta cursed under his breath and sped up.

He bounded away from her as he reached the cave that had been their earlier shelter. "Canis!" he hollered, and she noticed the worried and panicked edge his voice took on. She came up behind him and looked into the depths of the cave. It was completely dark and empty.

"He's gone!" she breathed, her heart pounding as she scanned the cave for any sign of the youngster.

"Kenta?" a tiny voice called from the back of the cave. Mitako looked again and now noticed two big golden eyes peering fearfully out of the darkness among a mass of white hair.

"Its alright Canis come out now!" Kenta called, relief washing over him as he fell to his knees in the mud. Canis darted out of the cave, barreling straight into the older hanyou's chest. Mitako noticed that he was cloaked completely in something long and dark.

After a moment Kenta peeled Canis off and stood, grabbing his haori from around his brother and throwing it on himself.

'_Hid his brother under his haori,'_ Mitako realized as she watched them. '_Completely masked him by sight, and the smoke would have masked his scent…genius,'_

Kenta turned to look at her, dusting off his sleeves and straightening his haori. "Are you alright to run?" he asked her. Once again she was in shock and couldn't comprehend his words.

"Damnit!" he swore stalking over to her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he demanded looking down at her and sniffing the air around her for sign of injuries. She backed away, clearly taken aback by his show of concern, but mostly for his arrogance at sniffing her.

"I'm fine!" she assured him as she backed away. Kenta snorted and nodded his head as he looked at her neck.

"They really want to kill you," he said softly, as if it were a mere observation just coming to his attention now.

"Yeah…they really do." She replied softly, one hand going to her neck. There would be bruises later from when the neko had attempted to strangle her. She looked back up at Kenta but he had turned already and was behind down so Canis could climb easily onto his back.

"So does this mean…?" she called to him. He didn't turn to look at her.

"Yeah…" he called back to her. "I believe you."

* * *

They ran through the rain and the storm. With Canis on his back the girl was able to pretty much match his pace. They ran in relative silence, rarely exchanging words. After ascertaining that the situation was real and rather serious, it suited them both fine to concentrate on running for their lives as opposed to making idle conversation.

The girl sped up to run side by side Kentamaru. Kenta chanced a glance in her direction. Her navy blue hair was flying free and her face was screwed up in concentration. She was exerting herself to keep up with him, he realized.

Looking ahead another thing occurred to him. Something that he had been too caught up with concern for his brother ad his own life he had overlooked.

"What was his name?" he asked as the rain slowed even more and the clouds slowly dispersed to reveal a brightening sky.

"Who do you mean?" she called back.

"The neko youkai; what was his name?"

She said nothing for a moment, then. "Why does it matter to you?"

"I'd like to know the name of the one I killed," he said in a solemn tone.

"Do you take the time to learn the name of everyone you kill?" she laughed, attempting to poke fun at his seriousness.

"I…I've never killed anyone before," he said, not looking at her. Her face flushed in embarrassment and shame.

"His name was Yosuke, and as you saw…he deserved whatever it was that you did to him." She said obligingly.

Kenta could tell what she was doing; inadvertently goading him into revealing the nature of his hand. He cursed himself silently. He'd been foolish to use his left hand, but at the time he hadn't really been thinking. When he'd realized that she hadn't been lying, that they really did mean to kill her, nothing else had mattered. He had to save her.

He barely even remembered slipping off his rings just the feel of the dangerous, dormant energy being released.

For now though he did not regret it. Killing this way was much more humane and cleaner. He hated the idea of killing, but when he used his left hand…it wasn't really killing. He would regret his decision to show her his hand later though, when she'd start to ask questions and force him to lie profusely to provide her answers.

He'd worry about that when the time came. Yes for now, he smirked, she could sit and wonder in fear and awe about the power he had shown her.

Kenta looked to the side, expecting to see her running alongside him. She wasn't. He looked back even farther. She was a ways back, her pace slowing considerably. Kenta scanned the sky, the sun was slowly rising.

"Damn," he swore as he slowed to a near crawl to allow her to catch up. She was sweating slightly and breathing hard and Kenta could feel her youki leaving as the sun came closer to the horizon.

"Alright, alright we'll stop." He allowed, as if she had been begging him to let her rest. She said nothing, only collapsed gratefully onto the forest floor. Kenta stopped next to her, eyeing her contemptuously as he swung a sleeping Canis off his back and into his arms.

"Damn you're fast," she admonished between gulps of air.

"I know," he agreed arrogantly as he looked down at his brother in his arms and tried to think of the best way to wake him.

"How do you do it?" she asked, looking up at him as her breathing returned to normal.

"Do what?" he questioned as he let Canis fall upside down, holding him up by one ankle.

"Run as fast as you do for as long as you do!" she said, waving her hand in his direction. "Then stand there and act like you're not even tired."

"I'm not tired." He answered.

"My point exactly!" she exclaimed. "And that thing with your hand," she took a breath. "Are you sure you're only a half demon?"

"Positive," he answered, though it seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to her as he swung a sleeping Canis back and forth like a pendulum. "But I ain't no ordinary half demon." He added proudly. "That's for sure."

She raised an eyebrow at his childish antics with his sleeping brother. "So I am beginning to see…"

Kenta easily swung Canis up, catching him like a sack of rice in his arms and he shook him slightly. "Come on squirt get up. I need to go get breakfast,"

"Aw just let him sleep. I'll watch him," she offered.

Kenta snorted lightly and ignored her. He shook Canis again. "Come on kid UP!" Canis groaned and tried to roll over.

Mitako frowned. "What are you doing? I said I'd watch him." She told him, trying and failing to keep the angry edge from her voice.

"He's slept too long anyway," Kenta told her.

"He's young and growing, just let him rest." She persisted.

"I need you to build a dire," Kenta countered. "He needs to wake up." He said, putting Canis on the ground who was gradually beginning to come to.

"Why are you being such an ass about this?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"I'm not being an ass," he snapped back at her.

"Oh yes. My mistake," she said hotly, "You're not _being_ an ass you just always are one!"

"Look he's my little brother and I'm supposed to be training him!" he told her sternly trying to cap his temper. "How I deal with my brother is none of your concern." This silenced her for the time being and Kenta turned to try and rouse Canis once again.

"Come on Canis, you need to wake up and be on guard."

"Kenta please…" she started again. "Just let me watch him."

"No!" Kenta hollered, turning back to her once again. "I am not leaving him here like this!"

"Why? What the hell is the problem?" she hollered back.

"He sleeps deep. You saw him," he offered as an excuse. "If anything were to happen to him he'd be defenseless!"

"I'll be here so just go get breakfast and stop wasting time!" she told him laughingly. "Honestly…"

"You can't protect him!" Kenta snapped suddenly. He had been trying to avoid saying this to spare her feelings but her stubbornness had pushed him too far.

She eyed him precariously "And what makes you think that?" she questioned, a dangerous edge creeping into her tone.

"I don't think it, I…" he stopped abruptly and turned swiftly around, his haori whirling about him like a cloak as he fought back a blush. Mitako was changing back into a human and Kenta still found it rude to witness such a thing.

"I don't think it," he repeated with his back turned. "I know it." He peeked back warily over his shoulder at her.

"So this isn't even about your brother," she said calmly, almost too calmly as she pulled her navy hair back into a ponytail. "This is about you thinking I am weak,"

Kenta rolled his eyes. "No this about you not being strong enough to protect my brother,"

"I've already shown you what I can do with these," she said angrily, standing up and raising her arm to show the needles held to her forearm.

"Keh," was his only reply.

"You want another demonstration on your face tough guy?" she challenged stepping up to him.

"Bring it on human," Kenta sneered stepping closer and looking down at her.

"This isn't about me being weak either…" she realized suddenly. "You still don't trust me, do you?!" she accused angrily.

Kenta said nothing, only stared down hard at her, breathing deeply through his nose.

"I'm up I'm up!" Canis groaned suddenly, staring through sleepy eyes at the two older hanyou's who were staring each other down intensely. "Why are you two fighting all the time?"

They each ignored him and continued to glare daggers at one another.

"You said you trusted me…" she hissed lowly, for Kenta's ears only.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said to her in a hushed voice before he turned his back to head into the woods. His hair whipped her across the cheek as he whirled about.

"I said I believed you." He said over his shoulder "That doesn't mean I trust you."

* * *

Kenta returned later to the clearing where he'd left them to hear Canis chatting amicably with Mitako.

"So did you see it?"

"See what?" she asked with a laugh.

"Kenta's hand!"

"I've seen his hands before Canis."

"No! Did he take his rings off to save you?" he pestered, voice thick with curiosity.

"I- I think so?" she said apprehensively, unsure of what the young demon was talking about. "Maybe?"

"You are so lucky!" Canis exclaimed, practically falling over backwards in excitement. "Kenta never takes those off no mater how much I ask!"

"Why? What do those rings do?"

"My brother's a really powerful demon! So he wears those to keep his power from hurting us."

"How could his power hurt you?"

Kenta walked into the clearing then, making his presence known and interrupting their conversation before Canis could blurt something he shouldn't. He strode swiftly to their fire and handed Canis the meat.

"Cook this," he instructed. He could feel Mitako's eyes on him, could feel her scrutinizing his appearance. He glanced her way. She was staring rather unabashedly at the silver rings adorning his hand.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Kenta said to her as he sat down to supervise his brothers cooking.

"No I guess no one ever did." She replied with a smirk.

"Well it is," he said again. "So is asking about someone when they aren't around."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd rather talk to a gentleman like Canis than a baka like you!" she insulted haughtily.

"Gentleman?" Kenta questioned sarcastically, an eyebrow quirked at her. He turned his head slightly to look at his brother, Mitako following his gaze. "He still picks his nose."

Canis quickly withdrew his free hand from is face and hid it out of sight, blushing furiously. "It was itchy!" he hollered defensively. Mitako rolled her eyes.

"He's just a kid. Don't be jealous because I'd rather talk to someone who isn't a complete ass." She said hotly.

"Keh and you ask me why I don't trust you; skirting around behind my back and asking questions about me to my five year old brother."

"You never give me answers!"

"You never truly asked me. You have never once asked me. So how are you to know if I would answer or not?" Kenta argued rationally. Mitako fumed, having lost the argument. Kenta was right; she never had asked him personally.

At this moment Canis shoved their breakfast in front of them, cooked rabbit. "Stop fighting! It's annoying!" he yelled as he plopped back down and began to eat his own share of the meal. The youngest hanyou didn't say another word, his silence very uncharacteristic.

"This is really good Canis," Mitako commented politely after a time. Canis merely grumbled rudely in response. Kenta rolled his eyes and stood.

"Alright, lets keep moving." He said finally. "We need to gain more ground." He waved his sleeve over the fire, extinguishing the flames in an instant.

Mitako rose to her feet stiffly, her body not used to running all night like she had. Canis got to his own feet and headed out onto the path silently, leading the way ahead of the older two.

* * *

"Why aren't you walking with your friend?" Kenta sneered as Mitako slowed her pace once again to walk alongside him.

Canis hadn't said a word to either of them since breakfast and was walking a few feet ahead of them, briskly storming down the path. Mitako had been trying to get the little hanyou to talk to her but he had brushed her off, much like his older brother was prone to doing. And each time h did she would sulk alongside Kenta, who would ignore her or tease her until she couldn't take it anymore and she marched back up to Canis. It was becoming a rather vicious but nonetheless entertaining cycle, Kenta had to admit.

"You boys are insufferable!" she fumed and heaved a sigh. "With Kashiro and the guys I could never get them to shut up and leave me alone. You guys barely talk at all and it's driving me insane!"

"Here's a thought," Kenta suggested wickedly. "If Kashiro and those guys were so great…go back to them." He shot her a crooked smirk. "No one here is going to stop you and I am sure they miss you too."

"Very funny," she said dryly, a hint of sadness in her tone. Kenta picked up on it but before he could say anything she changed the subject. "Seriously though, what is wrong with him?" she said, nodding her head towards Canis.

"He's just being a big baby and a brat. Don't worry about him." Kenta assured her.

"Does he get like this often?" she asked worriedly.

"Occasionally," Kenta admitted. "He dislikes people arguing. He sulks around like that whenever our parents fight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and it works too. I can't believe that baka is trying it on me. He should know better than that." He laughed incredulously.

"No. I mean your parents are together?" she questioned, brimming with curiosity.

"Well…yeah." Kenta said. "Aren't yours?"

"Far from it." She scoffed. "A half demons parents still together? It's unheard of."

"Well you just heard it."

"It's hard to imagine though. A demon and a human together…" she said in awe, her voice trailing off.

"Um…I guess." Kenta agreed uneasily, scratching the back of his head. He'd known he couldn't avoid this forever. This was where the lying began.

"You're very lucky. You and Canis."

"I suppose."

She stopped talking then, no doubt mulling over her own past and parents respectively. Maybe some of Kenta's scolding had finally started to sink in.

"Kenta," she started apprehensively, and it set Kenta on edge. Something about her…hearing her say his name made him feel uneasy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You didn't really give me a choice there did you?" he shot back.

She ignored his comment and continued. "What Canis told me; about your hand…is it true?"

"Canis says a lot of things," Kenta told her. "You shouldn't believe everything a kid like him says."

"He said it is dangerous,"

"Well…he wasn't lying about that." Kenta admitted ruefully.

"But he said it's dangerous to you. To yourself." She said questioningly. Kenta grimaced and sighed.

"It's…" he tried to think of a suitable excuse or lie to tell her. Then he frowned. He did not trust this girl. Something about her kept making him forget that one crucial fact. He did not trust her. She had this way of sucking him in, made him forget that she had done nothing as of yet to earn his trust.

Part of him wanted to trust her…the other half just couldn't. Not if she posed a threat to his life or his brothers.

This was going to get difficult; how much could he tell her, how much fact and how much fiction? Lying had never been his strong point, and he didn't like doing it. How much could he tell her with the risk of her finding out who they truly were and giving her an even greater chance of betraying them? A lot lay at stake for them.

"Kenta?" she said gently, waiting for his answer. Kenta bit his lip, torn once again between trusting her or not. What was he supposed to tell her? What was he supposed to do?

"Are you all done fighting?" Canis asked sternly as he walked backwards in front of them.

"Yes!" Mitako said pleasantly, heaving a sigh of relief. "For now," she added with a smirk as she glanced at Kenta.

"Are you guys friends now?" he asked again in a serious voice.

Kenta scoffed. "Fat chance baka." He said irritably, hiding his relief behind his angry façade. Canis's intervention had saved him big time.

Mitako looked back and forth between the two a smirk on her face. "Not quite," she answered Canis.

"Good enough," Canis pouted. "I hate it when people fight,"

He then glued himself to Mitako's side once again, holding her hand and talking her ear off. Kenta slowed his pace, allowing the two of them to overtake him and walked ahead down the path.

He needed time alone to sort out his thoughts. If he was going to travel with this girl, and it looked like she was here to stay, he needed a story to tell her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a worried little smile on her face. The war inside him waged once again at the sight of her face. He knew now that all of their lives were in danger…that Kashiro did intend to kill all of them. The proof of it was the bruises around her neck, where her former comrade had tried to strangle her. Yet he still did not know if this girl would sell them out…beg Kashiro to spare her life and take her back in exchange for the lives of the taiyoukai's heir and sons. Even with the risk…he knew he couldn't afford to keep an eye on her all the time when he should be concentrating on defeating or at least escaping the group of bandits after them. He had been turning a blind eye to the danger around them to watch this girl, who he had to admit, had done nothing wrong. He had to trust her completely or get rid of her completely. Those were his only options.

He had to choose…and he had to choose now.

* * *

As the sky darkened and the trio stopped to eat there was an awkward silence. Not total silence as Canis ate his food disgustingly loud, but no words were spoken.

"I liked it better when you two were fighting," Canis said around mouthfuls of food.

"Sometimes it's good to be quiet Canis." Mitako said knowingly as she leaned back on her hands and stared up at the sky dreamily.

"Keh," the little guy snorted. "No it's not," he said swallowing his food and pouncing on her stomach. "It's never good!"

Mitako grunted as he landed on her. She sat up and grabbed him by the arms to keep him from bouncing up and down. "Sometimes it is. Not all the time…but sometimes." She tried to tell him but he was sniffing her rather strangely.

"Mitako," he said her name curiously, nose crinkling in distaste. "Why do you stink?"

Her mouth dropped open and she glanced at Kenta for some sort of assistance. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed but she could tell from his face and the slight twitching of his ears that he was trying very _very_ hard not to laugh.

"You know I'm a hanyou like you right?" she asked Canis, who was testing her patience by pinching his nose and waving his hand in front of his face. "I turn into a hanyou like you when the sun goes down. I am just turning into a hanyou soon," she explained rather tolerantly.

"I'm not stupid," Canis said rudely, his voice distorted by the pinching of his nose. "I know what _that_ smells like baka!"

"Then what else could it be?" she practically growled, quick tempered personality showing.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" Kenta inquired on his brothers behalf, calmly and evenly. He smirked at her, opening one mischievous eye and peering at her. His smirk was arrogant, clear on his face that he was wholly amused by her situation.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she demanded, her grip tightening on Canis who was now holding his breath.

"A rather simple one," Kenta laughed, the first true laugh she had ever heard from him and it reverberated through her mind pleasantly. He was still smirking at her. "I think my brother is trying to tell you something,"

She tore her angry gaze away to look at Canis. His face was turning blue from holding his breath. Frustrated she let him go and pushed him off of her. He scrambled gratefully to his brothers lap, gasping for air.

"The other boys never complained about my scent." She grumbled.

"They were bandits. How great could they have smelled?" Kenta asked.

"And they weren't dogs," Canis said agreeably, pointing to his nose.

"I'm a dog too though!" she protested.

"Yeah but you smell like a rabid one," Kenta said evenly.

"Alright fine I get the point" she said standing up and storming off in a huff towards the river. Kenta watched as she stormed off, until her mutterings about 'baka boys' quieted. Then he turned to his brother.

"Okay Canis," he started, turning his brother around so they were face to face. "How much have you told her about us?"

"Nothing," Canis said honestly, looking up at his big brother.

Kenta calmed and stared at his brother in disbelief. "Really?" he gaped. "Then what the hell do you talk to her about all day?"

"Animals," Canis told him matter-of-factly, as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Okay…" Kenta said slowly, "Well, she is starting to ask questions," he told his brother.

"Answer them then baka!" Canis scolded, hitting his brother in the leg.

"We have to be careful what we tell her or she might figure out who we are." He warned.

"So lie! I can make something up." Canis said eagerly. Kenta shook his head.

"No we need something _believable_." He snorted. "I have an idea but I need to know something first and I need your help." He leaned down and whispered something in his brother's ear.

"No problem!" Canis said, jumping up and bowing to his brother before dashing off in the direction the girl had gone.

Kenta sat and waited patiently. There was a loud shriek from the river and the resounding sound of a smack echoed back to him. Moments later Canis sauntered back into view nursing a rather large and nasty goose egg on his forehead. He collapsed down next to Kenta rubbing his head.

"Nope. She doesn't know who the taiyoukai is," Canis informed him.

"Okay," Kenta breathed tentatively. "I think I know what to tell her then…"

"Well, what is it?" Canis inquired after Kenta failed to say exactly what he planned to tell Mitako.

"She is under the impression that we are ordinary hanyous." He told him. Canis looked pointedly at his elder brother's left hand. "Somewhat ordinary," he corrected. "She thinks we're like her; the sons of a full demon and a human."

"Why does she think that?"

"Because there is no one else like us. The only pure bred half breeds in the world are the sons of the taiyoukai."

"But that's our dad! That's us!" Canis pointed out.

"Yes. As long as she thinks our dad is a full youkai, she should never suspect that we are the sons of the taiyoukai." Kenta explained.

"But she doesn't know anything about the taiyoukai. She just said so!"

"She should know he's a hanyou. Everyone knows that. The fact that she doesn't know who specifically is a good thing."

"How?" Canis questioned becoming easily lost in his brother's ramblings. This was something Kenta often did when they were alone, sorted out his problems and plans by talking to Canis. Talking to his younger brother forced him to simplify things and helped them both to better understand what was going on.

"That way, should anyone recognize us or think I'm Inuyasha she won't know who it is and I can deny it like I always do."

"Wow Kenta you're smart," Canis admonished.

"Don't flatter him," Mitako grumbled as she stomped back into the clearing. Her navy hair was darker as it was still somewhat damp; it had dried slightly leaving the many different layers flipping out wildly. "His ego is big enough already."

"Again with you talking like you know me or something," Kenta scolded gently.

"Well I don't know you," she heaved exasperated. "You don't trust me remember? You don't want me to know anything!" once again her voice had risen to a yell. Kenta was beginning to realize that she was rather unstable and not in total control of her voice and emotions at times.

"Stop yelling," Kenta ordered quietly, arms folded calmly across his chest. She fumed at his calmness.

"I hate you! Why must you be so condescending all the time? What makes you better than me?" she yelled at him. Canis whimpered.

"Mitako please don't yell at Kenta," he pleaded softly. Kenta patted his head and stood to defend himself.

"Let her Canis," he stepped up to her. "Maybe I deserve it." He realized now that she was rather short. In fact, compared to him the top of her head came up only to his nose and her forehead was even with his lips.

"Why can't you just trust me? If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already," she growled up at him, anger blazing in her bright eyes.

"I know. I'm trying. It's hard." He assured her calmly.

"Why do you keep me around then?" she demanded, apparently growing angrier the less angry Kenta got. As the sky grew darker she drew a needle and held it up. It was one of the longer ones she usually had stuck in her ponytail. "If you don't trust me you might as well kill me," she said, her voice low. "This one is tipped with poison," she looked hard into his eyes, her seriousness showing in the way her green-blue eyes blazed.

Kenta opened his mouth to speak when he felt youki pulse from her. Blushing like a little kid and hating himself for it, he turned his back on her. He could hear her angry breathing behind him as he fiddled with the rings on his left hand.

When he felt the change finish, and sensed a hanyou behind him, he turned around to face her. Her eyes were brighter, and her ears were turned back, sadly or angrily he did not know and the hand that held the poison needle up to him now had claws.

Kenta took the needle from her hand in the glowing pink fingers of his left hand. Mitako snatched her hand back as if burned. It felt like she had been. For the second time in what seemed like no time at all, she was backing away from Kenta in fear.

"I- I didn't think," she stammered. "I didn't mean…"

"Relax and let me talk," Kenta said calmly as e snapped the needle in two. The poison hissed and disappeared in the aura around his hand.

Canis walked up and hugged Mitako. "Listen to him," he said softly. She latched onto Canis, never taking her wary eyes off of his increasingly scary brother.

Kenta sighed before he continued. "As I was going to say, I don't need your stinking needle to kill you," he said slashing across the empty air in front of him. The glow from his hand left a trail of light in the dark air. Mitako visibly paled.

"Not that I am going to," he assured her with a tiny, smug smirk. "But I can." He informed her as he slid the two rings back onto his thumb and index finger.

"I'm giving you a chance," he told her as she calmed as the light on his hand disappeared. He took a deep breath. "Whatever you ask me, I shall try and answer."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she barked at him. Kenta rolled his left hand around, examining it himself as if it were interesting even to him.

"My left hand holds holy powers. Any youkai I cut down wit these claws is purified. It's what happened to Yosuke. If I take my rings off and touch you, you would turn back into your human form."

Mitako was looking at him in a whole new light now that she had relaxed. Canis released her and motioned for her to sit. "H-how is that possible?" she asked, stammering slightly as she sat down.

"Our father is an inu youkai," he explained, making a fist in front of his chest with his right hand. "But our mother…is a miko."

Mitako was in awe as she processed this piece of information. "A youkai and a miko? How is that even possible?" she questioned. "Wouldn't your father be purified by her?"

"Normally yes. But our parents aren't that normal like you said earlier today. They are still together. They love each other and are waiting at home for us."

"Mikos can't hurt someone they love," Canis explained. Kenta kneeled down to their level.

"I am going to try and trust you. And I am going to try and do all I can to save our lives. All of us." Kenta promised solemnly, looking straight into her eyes. He stood up again and offered his left hand to help her up. "Do you believe me?"

Mitako stared at his hand, the bright polished silver of his rings standing out like a light n the darkness. She could understand his reluctance to trust her. She posed a threat to his brothers and even his own life. But here he was helping her, and trying to trust her and she'd admit to herself (never to him) she wasn't an easy person to trust.

"Do you believe me?" he repeated. He was trying. Despite the fact that he acted like a condescending ass majority of the time, he was trying to help her when she had done little to nothing to deserve it. And that said more about him than his general demeanor.

Slowly she reached out and took his hand, a hand with remarkable power. He pulled her to her feet.

"I believe you."

* * *

At first. I did not like this chapter. As I typed it out. I realized that I rather like it. Not alot really happened I know but we got to see a lot of how Kenta copes with having this girl around and alot of interaction between them.

I was hoping to get some more feedback on her...but sadly. I dont quite know what happened. C'est la vie.

**Interesting Facts  
**I revealed the nature of Kentamaru's left hand.

What do you guys think about Kentamaru's secret power? Let me know please.

Question:  
Nice boys or Bad boys? (Despite his current attitude...Kentamaru is a nice boy)

**Deceptress**


	12. The heart of the One Wood

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Inuyasha

**Chapter Eleven:** The Heart Of The One Wood

* * *

"Why are we travelling down this completely open and blatantly obvious path again? Mitako asked as she trailed lazily behind Kentamaru, Canis dutifully holding her hand and leading her forward.

"I already told you." Kenta reprimanded irritably. He ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Well tell me again." she implored, "I just want to make sure it makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Kenta all but growled at her.

"Well just tell me again."

Kenta rolled his eyes. She just did not give up and her persistency in nagging him was driving him crazy. She didnt believe any of his decisions or plans would work. Seemed to think he was all brawn and no brain.

"If we travel the main path it's faster than if we try and zig-zag through the forest and hope they lose track of us." Kenta explained slowly for what seemed like the millionth time. He spoke clearly and used little words, the same way he did when he explained things to Canis.

"That just makes it easier and faster for them to tail us, does it not?" she said, pointing out an obvious flaw in the plan.

"This road is very well traveled. The humans who travel on it will mask our scent and hopefully slow them down and confuse them." he explained with a slight shake of his head. He waited for her argument which was sure to come. It never did.

Surprised, he cast a look over his shoulder. She turned her head away quickly as he caught her eye and she chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. Kenta stopped walking and continued to stare her down, determined to catch her eye again.

"What?" she demanded as they caught up to him and he fell in step beside her.

"Admit it," he prompted sternly, a smirk starting at the corner of his mouth.

"Admit what?" she snapped irritably, her tone and slight blush giving it away that she already knew exactly what he wanted.

"Say I'm right." he ordered, looking down at her, his smirk growing. She turned her head away forcefully.

"And why would I do that?" she retorted.

"Because you know it's true,"

"How are you going to prove it?" she demanded cleverly after a pause. "How can you possibly prove that this will slow them down?"

"Prove it wont!" he shot back smugly. She looked up at him to find him smirking down at her arrogantly. She bit her lip and didnt speak. He laughed softly and looked ahead.

"A simple 'You're right Kenta, it is a very well thought out strategy' will suffice." he told her after a moment.

"Oh I'll admit it Kenta, it is a very well thought out stategy," she said obligingly, a smile forming on her face that he did not trust at all. Kenta grinned down at her triumphantly. "But we still can't be sure if it'll work." she finished smugly, a self satisfied smirk on her face at having won yet another pointless argument.

Kenta's face darkened and he opened his mouth to speak when he thought better of it. He stormed ahead without a word, leaving the other two confused hanyous in his wake.

"What's wrong with him?" Mitako asked, turning to Canis at her side.

"Beats me. He's always moody. He doesn't like to lose." Canis informed her as he gave a great big yawn. Apparently the dealings between the two older hanyous were of little consequence to him. He began humming a tune under his breath as he walked, bouncing slightly with every step.

She smiled at the boy next to her before she stared at his older brother's back in confusion. They continued along the main path, hoping against hope that the scents of the other travelers would mask theirs and throw off Kashiro and his gang of youkai.

* * *

It was an awkward silence as they trudged on. Canis had neglected Mitako to bound around the trees on the side of the path. Kenta had not spoken a word to either of them and she had been spending the last hour trying to figure out why.

Her mind was so wrapped around the sudden change in her companions mood that she failed to notice him stop and crashed right into his back. She rubbed her nose and made to step around him.

"What the hell Kenta?!" she swore at him as she looked up at him. His face was hard and stern, golden eyes ablaze. She peered around the road cautiously, wondering what it was that had gotten to him now.

"What is it?' she asked urgently in a hushed tone.

Kenta said nothing, but a second later he grabbed her off the road and leapt back into the trees. He ducked low in the bushes, his arms tight around her, holding her to him as he crouched in the bushes, one hand sealed over her mouth.

"Canis. Arrows, tree. Now." he gave simple orders in a low voice. His mouth was right near her ear so she could him. No doubt Canis could with his canine ears, as the five year old scrambled up a nearby tree to comply with the softly uttered orders.

"A nearby village has a blockade on the road," Kenta explained in a whisper in her ear. As he spoke, a group of men passed by, talking loudly. She couldnt make out their words but Kenta seemed to be able to. "They wont let anyone pass."

Mitako managed to pull his hand from her mouth. "So we go around." she suggested. Kenta shook his head.

"No...something isnt right," he told her, his tone expressing his legitimate worry. "I have a better idea..." he told her, as he let her go and leapt into the high branches of the trees above them. She stood up and glared into the leaves, unable to see either of the brothers.

"What the hell Kenta!" she said as loudly as she could manage in a whisper.

"There's more to this than meets the eye. Go find out what the trouble is." she heard his voice from somewhere above.

"Why cant you guys?" she demanded angrily, stomping her foot in the dirt.

"Because you look like a human! And humans like humans and dont like youkai right now! Go out there and act like a damsel in distress." Kenta barked at her from the trees.

"Please Mitako..." Canis begged and she had to wonder if he did it on his own or if his brother had forced him into it, knowing she would not be able to say no to him. She rolled her eyes.

"You boys owe me!" she hissed as she stomped out onto the path.

Kenta watched her from where they say in the branches. "Good job Canis," he patted his younger brother on the head from where he sat next to him. Canis beamed with pride. From where the boys sat they could see her out on the path clearly.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked impatiently when she didnt move. Her back was to him and he couldnt make out what she was doing.

"Give me a minute." she hughed him, turning around a moment later.

"What the..." Canis exclaimed before Kenta damn near knocked him out of the tree. He reached over and quickly slammed his hand over his brothers face, muffling his voice and covering his eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Kenta hissed from the trees as he struggled to keep his hand over his brothers innocent eyes. He was eternally grateful that she couldnt see him, as he was positive his face was as red as the pants he wore.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, hands on her hips. She had opened up her kimono and was showing off a surprising amount of clevage. He rhands on her hips only served to accenuate it even more and Kenta flushed deeper. She was smiling proudly, as if she knew his reaction even though she couldnt see him.

"Look at you!" he stammered bashfully, "You cant go up there looking like that! Any decent man would scold you...or worse!" he managed to say. For some strange reason his eyes were drawn to the exposed flesh when he hadnt even given it a second look or thought before.

"Oh god Kenta you are so naive!" she laughed as she turned down the path. "Watch and learn little puppy."

Kenta quickly let go of Canis. "You." he demanded. "Get on my back and keep your eyes shut."

"Aww Kenta..."

"DO IT!" Kenta barked and Canis huffed but did as he was told.

Kenta darted through the trees, silent as a ghost until he came upon the villagers and their blockade.

"Kenta..." Canis whined sudddenly, his hands tightening on his brothers shoulders. "DO you feel that?"

"Dark energy..." Kenta whispered back. He peered onto the road. The path they had been travelling on was completely over grown with dark, unnatural vines. Not much of a blockade was needed. Nothing was getting through those vines.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Mitako greeted the men, in a sweet vulnerable tone Kenta wouldnt have thought she was capable of.

The four village men who made up the blockade all had similar reactions to Mitako as Kenta had. They did not react in indignation as he had imagined. Quite the opposite. They practically fell over themselves to be the first to approach her.

"Milady! Why is such a beautiful girl like yourself travelling alone?" one of the men cried. They all stepped forward to greet her.

"The woods are dangerous at this time!" another explained.

"Yes. The demons are gathering for war. The forest is no place for a young lady!"

"Those nasty demons cursed our guardian forest spirit and made the road impassable!"

Each man launched into his own explanation and story and Mitako took the oppurtunity to look over her shoulder and wink.

Kenta shook his head, feeling dizzy. Was that some sort of attack or power she retained from her youkai blood? She knocked the breath from his lungs with a single look...

"Milady...we cannot call ourselves men if we allow you to travel alone!" they insisted.

"I am not alone. I just got separated from my companions." she told them cheerfully. "I'll just go back and tell them the road is blocked. Thank you!" she said hastily and turned to leave.

"No!" they stopped her. "It is our duty as guards to protect the people on this road!"

"Yes! There are demons everywhere in these woods!"

"No doubt listening to our words and waiting for you to go off on your own!"

Canis snickered into Kenta's shoulder at this. Kenta couldnt help but smirk at the irony of that simple statement as well.

Mitako managed to keep her face in the midst of these overprotective baffoons, but Kenta knew she had to be losing it inside.

"No really. I will be fine. I am sure they are just back down the road. I dont want to burden you nice gentlemen." she told them, backing away slowly.

"We would lose our honor as men if we let you set out by yourself again. Two of us will accompany you." the apparent leader of the pack insisted.

Kenta chuckled under his breath as he watched her grow more and more desperate.

"Milady the guardian of this forest has turned on us and become angry.You will wait here until your companions arrive." they told her, tones leaving no room for debate.

Kenta's smirk was wiped from his face.

"Guardian?" he whispered to Canis.

"Isn't papa the guardian of these woods?" Canis asked.

"Yeah...this is our woods." Kenta whispered. "Inuyasha's forest..."

"But Papa wouldn't turn on the people... and he's all the way back home." canis protested his voice rising. Kenta clapped a hand over his mouth.

"That means there's an impostor." Kenta growled. He regarded the men down there. He sensed nothing wrong with them. They were merely protecting the path and doing their job.

Mitako stood infront of them smugly, hands on her hips.

"My companions are on their way and they won't be happy about you keeping me here against my will." She told them hotly.

"Listen girl," one man said losing him patience with her. "If we have to keep you here by force to protect you we will." the others nodded their agreement.

Kenta saw Mitako's eyes flash as she reached for the strong of needles on her arm.

"Canis give me an arrow quick." Kenta said urgently, an idea forming in his head. He snatched the arrow Canis held out to him and quickly scratched something on the shaft of it. He handed it back to his brother.

"Shoot this down to her." He ordered.

"Eyes open or closed?"

"OPEN! Don't hit her baka!" Kenta crouched his head and flattened his ears as Canis crawled a little higher up his back to fire the arrow. It flew straight and true, landing right next to Mitako's feet. The villagers all became startled.

"Ambush!"

"We're under attack!" they shouted in hysteria as they huddled together, brandishing their weapons of choice; the mighty pitchfork.

As the men scrambled around her, Mitako reached down with a roll of her eyes and picked up the arrow. Her bright eyes grew wide as she read the message scratched on the arrow. She whirled around to face where she estimated them to be hiding in the trees.

"What the hell do you mean wait here?" she yelled furiously.

The only response was another arrow to shoot out at her, but this one she managed to snatch right out of the air. The village men were still too busy searching for the 'danger' to notice this.

"No I will not be safe here with these clowns!" she yelled at the trees defiantly after reading the message on the second arrow. She snapped both of them and threw the pieces at her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, so that he wouldnt notice her hands were shaking. Something was wrong with her, she wasnt used to this feeling at all. All she knew was that the thought of them leaving her...alone...if only for a little bit...

Terrified her.

Another arrow shot at her feet. She bit her lip and bent down to pick it up and read it.

"Trust me..." she read slowly to herself and it all clicked into place. Was that what had been wrong with him earlier? She'd criticized his plan, hadn't trusted it...and that made her a hypocrite in his eyes. All those times she'd berated him about not trusting her...and she wasnt trusting in him either.

_'No wonder we fight constantly...'_ she realized. She took the arrow in her hand and sat down sulkily in the middle of the path. "FINE!" she allowed loudly with a roll of her eyes.

If he could try and trust her when she'd done nothing to deserve it...she could do the same.

And besides...she could not live with that ass thinking she was a hypocrite.

* * *

Kenta raced through the tree branches with Canis on his back. Even though it was a beautiful day, the forest was dark as night and eerily silent to boot. Dark energy pulsated from all around. Any and all wildlife in the area had long since fled.

"Kenta this is spooky," Canis whined over his shoulder.

"Dont be such a baby," Kenta scolded as he dropped down from a branch and slowed his gait to a walk. There was a dark clearing up ahead with a great deal of energy radiating from it. "And would you stop poking my shoulder?" he added in a growl under his breath.

"I'm not poking you- AHH!" Canis yelped as he was wrenched from Kenta's back.

"What?" Kenta wheeled around to see vines retreating deeper into the woods, dragging Canis along with them. "I dont think so!" he snarled viciously as he dashed after the vines.

"Iron REEVER!" he cried as he slashed at the vines with his right hand, his left locking around his brothers wrist and pulling him free as the vines were tornto pieces by his attack.

He leapt back fron the vines and quickly scanned the area.

"Kenta behind you!" Canis cried as he leapt out of the way and onto a nearby tree, digging his claws into the trunk and hanging there.

Kenta whirled around and cut down another large vine, that was aiming to wrap around him and crush him. More came at him from all sides and he struggled to fight them all off. As he fought, valiantly spinning and slashing he glanced over at Canis.

Canis was crouched up the trunk of a tree, one hang dug in to hold him there as he fought off the vines crawling up the tree at him with the other.

"You all right little buddy?" Kenta called to him a slight smirk on his face. It was good to finally see Canis defending himself instead of whining and crying and hiding away behind someone.

"They're not trying to hurt us!" Canis called back as he slashed at a vine wrapping around his ankle.

"What do you mean? Of course they are!" Kenta retorted as he ripped a vine from around his neck. "They're trying to wrap around you so they can squeeze your puny little brains out!"

"But they didnt squeeze me before!" Canis called as he kicked his leg, a vine was slowly dragging him down the trunk. "They're trying to take us to that clearing!" he said, his young voice full of hope.

"Dont be so naïve Canis!" Kenta growled as the vines seemed to grow more and more desperate in their fight. "They'll drag you into that clearing and finish you off there!"

"I dont even know what that means!" Canis said as the vine on his ankle refused to be kicked off and tugged him further down the tree.

"It means you're a baka!" Kenta said as he slashed viciously at the vins. "Dont you dare stop fighting you hear me?!"

"I'm not stopping...they're just winning!" Canis called desperately as the vines finally succeeded in yanking him from the tree.

"CANIS!" Kenta cried out as he turned to try and get to his brother. A large vine took this oppurtunity as he lowered his defenses and struck him in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

The dark vines wasted no time in wrapping around his ankles and hoisting him into the air. He could feel the blood trickling down his face from where he'd been struck. Upside down the only thing he could make out through the darkness was...

"CANIS!" he could see his brother hanging upside down as well, off in the distance.

Just then the vines hurled them both toward the dark clearing. Kenta tucked himself into a ball, so he could get to Canis. He reached out and snatched the boy out of the air, his arms wrapping around him, protecting him. He landed hard on his side, sheltering Canis from the brunt of the impact. He rolled slightly and got to his feet, in a low crouch, like a cornered animal. He kept Canis below him, lording over him to protect him, keeping his hands free to defend...or attack.

Kenta looked up precariously. The vines were completely overhead as well; completely locking them in the small clearing. His chest rumbled in outrage.

"Still think they arent trying to hurt us?" he growled down at Canis, who was crouched low underneath his brother, not cowering but preparing to run or dodge.

"No...they're definitely going to kill us." Canis said agreebaly as he looked up.

"Not if I can help it." Kenta murmured under his breath confidently. He wrapped his arms around Canis loosely, bringing his hands together.

Canis's eyes widened as he watched his brother's hands and he retreated closer to his brother's stomach. "What are you going to do?" he asked in an urgent whisper.

"I'm going to get us out of here." Kenta said. There was a flash of light and the distinct sound of a seal coming undone as he dropped his silver rings into his brothers waiting hand. "Give me your bow." Kenta demanded as he stood up slowly. The deadly vines reacted to his movement, stilling themelves in preparation to strike.

Holding the bow in his right hand he reached for an arrow from his brother's quiver. The moment he touched the arrow it lit up and glowed pink, his power flowing through it. He notched it carefully, aiming straight up for the ceiling of vines, pulling back as far as he could without snapping the wood and string.

"This is MY forest!" he roared as he let loose the purifying arrow. The light lit up the clearing as it tore through the vines overhead, causing a chain reaction that purified all the surrounding vines.

It exploded as it hit the ceiling created by the vines, raining down on the brothers like fireworks. Kenta crouched over Canis once again, protecting him from the harmful sparks.

He looked up after a moment to see only one vine remaining. It was larger than the rest had been. It quickly started to retreat deeper into the forest. Kenta hopped to his feet once again.

"Not so fast! Come on Canis!"

Together they chased after the vine, following it further and further, gaining ever so slowly until...

"Gotcha!" Kenta's glowing left hand finally caught hold of it. The moment he touched it the rest of it lit up, like a fuse, burning away to the vines initial source. The light lit up the forest, burning away the dark energy until it all fizzled out.

The brother's chased after it, following the light until it led them to its source. A giant tree that had even more of the deadly purple vines crawling and writhing on it, thriving off of it. As it was...the tree was withering...dying.

"Kenta...they're killing it." Canis whimpered sadly. Kenta nodded.

"All the hostility and tension from the war...it's manifested and is feeding off this tree." Kenta realized and explained softly.

_'Sons of Inuyasha...'_ a voice emanated from all around them, causing the boys to draw closer together, back to back.

"Kenta..." Canis whimpered fearfully.

"Hush..." Kenta ordered in a whisper. The voice seemed to be coming from all around, he couldnt pinpoint its direct source.

_'Help me...'_ it pleaded again and Kenta was positive this time that the voice was only in his head.

"Kenta it's a spirit!" Canis cried out suddenly, pointing at the giant tree. Kenta squinted at the trunk of the tree. There did indeed seem to be a faint light emanating from inside the tree. It was without a doubt a forest spirit, one that was slowly being poisoned by all the negative auras around it.

"Is that what you are?" Kenta spoke tentatively to the tree.

_'...yes' _the answer came in their minds, though weaker this time. _'This dark aura poisons me...please hurry before it consumes me completely!'_

Kenta nodded solemnly and stepped forward. All he had to do was place his hand on the trunk of the tree to save the spirit within.

Of course, with his movement the vines all stilled. Kentamaru smirked.

"Not going to make this easy are you?" he sighed, letting his head fall. He looked down at his glowing claws and clenched his fist. He moved a fraction of an inch. The vines all bristled and he heard the sound of them cutting through the air as they sprang towards him, aiming to kill this time.

His head snapped up as they lashed toward him, his eyes blazing like wildfire, though his features were perfectly calm.

"**Sacrosanct**!" he shouted as he raised his left hand, flicking his claws up and out.

Such a minute movement, but the light that blazed from his claws was tremendous. Kenta himself had to turn his head and shut his eyes from it, though still light permeated his eyelids.

When it receeded he turned back, stepping forward cautiously. Majority of the vines low lay as dust before him, but some still remained, merely stunned or paralyzed. "I guess no ones heard the news yet." Kenta said calmly. "There's not going to be any war..."

"So everyone can get out of my father's forest." he ordered, placing his left palm on the trunk of the tree. Kenta had never before used his spiritual energy for something other than fighting. This new feeling, using his left hand to purify and heal the tree, was entirely new and physically draining. His knees buckled as the tree sapped his energy, leaving him virtually breathless. He dropped to his knees, his forehead resting on the bark of the tree.

He was barely aware of Canis at his side, one of his small hands feeling his cheek and then grabbing his left hand, forcing the silver rings back into place on his thumb and index finger. Then Canis latched onto his brother's left arm, hugging him and trying to support and lift him at the same time.

_'Arise Kentamaru,' _the voice of the forest spirit said in his head. Kenta could only roll his head back and forth against the tree in protest.

"How do you know my name?" he groaned into the bark, unable to even open his eyes. His spiritual energy was drained and it left him feeling weaker than he had ever felt in his entire life. He had never given enough credit to the power his mother had given him. Without it, it felt like he was nothing.

_'This whole forest knows who you are, Kentamru, eldest son of the hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome." _the forest spirit responded. _'And you as well, young Master Canis._' Oddly enough, the spirits ethreal voice was soothing in Kenta's weary head. It seemed to be bringing back the strength and spiritual energy that he had lost in healing the tree.

_'Though you hide who you are from those who would seek to hard you, these woods themselves recognize your presence.'_

Kenta was still breathing hard but was slowly starting to feel normal again. "Dont tell anyone we're here...in the forest...please..." He begged between breaths. He could have sworn he felt the tree under his forehead tremble as the spirit inside it chuckled.

_'I wouldnt dream of betraying the future guardian of these woods.' _the spirit promised. _'You saved me, at great expense to your own health it would seem. I owe you much thanks Lord Kentamaru.'_

Kenta finally felt ready to stand and using the tree as support he pulled himself up to his full height proudly. "You dont own me anything," Kenta said to the spirit, flexing his left hand which felt oddly lighter than normal. "Its what I was born to do."

'_Do not fret child. You are destined to do far greater things than to merely guard these woods. That is my job.'_

Kenta nodded and smiled slightly. "What is your name spirit?"

_"I am Kazuki...'One Wood'...I am the very essence of this forest; all life in and around it is connected to me.'_

"Kazuki...could you...help us?" Kentamaru inquired hesitantly. "We are being pursued by a group of youkai..."

_'You wish for me to slow them down? Impede their progress...correct?' _the spirit guessed.

Kenta nodded. "If it is not too much to ask."

Kazuki was silent for a moment, then _"Yes. I can sense the ones of which you speak and feel their malicious intent growing closer. They seek to harm you...and a girl..."_

"I cant let that happen!" Kenta barked suddenly.

'I promise I will do my utmost to hinder them Lord Kentamaru...Master Canis.' Kazuki promised them. 'But your enemies draw near. I believe it is time for you to be on your way.'

Kenta nodded and backed away from the giant tree, the spirit of his father's forest.

_'Goodluck on your journey, sons of Inuyasha!'_ Kazuki's voice sent them off, rejuvenating them like some sort of spell, giving them back their strength. It was as he walked away that Kenta realized why Kazuki's voice had that effect on him.

This was their forest, their home. They thrived in it, had grown up in it, knew everything about it. They were in their element so long as they stayed in these woods. It gave them an advantage, made them stronger.

"Thank you Kazuki," Kentamaru turned and bowed to the tree before departing. "For everything..." he added solemnly.

She was sitting in the middle of the road, arms and legs crossed, glowering at the backs of the village men. Two of them were peering warily downthe newly opened path, while the other two kept their pitchforks pointed at her. The road had opened up suddenly a half hour ago and the men were still trying to figure out if it was a trap or not.

"Dont think that just because this road has opened up, that it means you can just leave." one of them barked at her, the quaver in his voice betraying his bravado. "You're with us until your friends come and get you."

She rolled her brilliant green-blue eyes. "Let's hope, for your sake, that they come soon." She told them with a wry grin. The sun would be setting soon.

The two men watching her exchanged glances. "Is that a threat?"

"No. Its a warning." she said icily. She had long since fixed her clothing. Her appeal to them had faded quickly when they discovered her sour attitude and malicious temper.

"Listen missy..." one of them started, losing what patience he had. He jabbed his pitchfork in the air around her in a pathetic attempt to scare her.

There was a just of wind and it snapped, a blur of black and red filling the mans line of vision.

"Is this how your going to repay the person who saved your guardian spirit and fixed your precious road?" Kenta inquired, his golden eyes ablaze with amusement. "By harassing my companion?"

The men all turned to gape at him now, as Canis leapt down from the trees as well to stand beside his brother.

"Demons!" they shouted, scrambling backwards in unison.

"Dont act so surprised now." Kenta laughed at them, his fangs showing clearly. "You've been staring one in the face all day."

"KENTA!" she hollered at him from where she still sat on the road. Kenta shot her a smirk over his shoulder that silenced her completely as he offered her his hand to help her to her feet.

"Come on," Kenta continued laughing at the villagers. "A pain in the ass as big as her couldnt possibly be completely human." he told them as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up from the dirt road.

There was a shock, as he felt youki suddenly pulse from her and his hand tightened on hers. He stepped in front of her, instinctively; protectively, to shield her from their view as she changed.

He knew the change was complete when she scratched his hand that was still gripping hers with her newly acquired claws. He quickly drew it back, bringing his injured and bleeding hand to his mouth.

"Not necessary," he growled from behind his hand.

"You telling them what I am was not necessary," she shot back, stepping next to him, a gentle hand on Canis's head. She reached up and pulled her hair free from her ponytail, her blue hanyou ears twitching as the hairs fell unbound around them.

The four villagers now took a wary step toward the trio of hanyous. Kentamaru stepped forward to challenge them.

"Like I said." he growled softly, dropping his hand from his mouth. "Is this how your going to repay the one who fixed your road and healed your forest spirit?"

The men looked quickly at eachother before lowering their weapons and relaxing their stances slightly.

"Forgive us," one said with a bow of his head. "In these times, it is rare to come across a kind young demon like yourself."

"That may be right," Kenta agreed grimly. "But more will be travelling this road. And they will not show you the same courtesy we have." he warned. "Get out of the forest and guard your homes if you know what is good for you."

The med nodded and with darkness closing in on the forest, in the presence of three demons, they were not too keen to stick around and make idle conversation with anyone. They off down the way that had first come.

When they had disappeared from view, Kenta turned to Mitako.

"How was your day?" he inquired with a smirk as she glared at him.

"Ass!" she swore, aiming a punch for his shoulder. Kenta leaned back and rolled his shoulder, effortlessly dodging her fist. He chuckled under his breath.

"I'm surprised you didnt try and follow us." he admonished as she continued to glare at him. She turned her nose up and away from him hotly.

"Oh please," she scoffed, then looked back at him through her long eyelashes. "I knew you'd come back for me..." she informed him with a delicate smile.

Kenta gawked at her for a moment, wondering why his cheeks were burning when she said that. He quickly got a hold of himself and put on a smug smirk. "Did you? Even I didnt know if I was going to come back for you or not."

'Well no." she admitted but her smile only grew. "But I knew _he_ would come back for me!" she picked up Canis in a tight hug, who stuck his tongue out at Kenta over her shoulder.

"Keh."

"But I hoped you would..."

Kenta looked at her, wondering if he had correctly heard that softly uttered phrase. She looked away quickly and whispered something to Canis, who immediately delved into his version of the days events.

"It was so cool! There were all these vines! And we were upside down, and Kenta shot an arrow and it explded like- !!!" Canis explained rapidfire; making explosives sounds and gestures, spittle flying all over Mitako. She didnt seem to care or even notice, just merely smiling and nodding at Canis's epic tale.

"I hate to interrupt," Kenta said with a smile that completely said otherwise. "But a horde of pissed off youkai are trying to kill us still..."

"And someone wasted a whole day of walking." she retorted, looking at him accusingly.

"Thats right." Kenta admitted as Canis hopped from Mitako's arms to Kenta's shoulders and slid down onto his back. "So you know what that means dont you?" Mitako quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Double time." he grinned at her.

"Try to keep up," he laughed as she started to swear and he took off down the path without her. She rolled her eyes... a reluctant smile forming on her face and tore off after them.

* * *

A very long chapter. Still working on some character development but have no fear the plot will thicken and it will thicken FAST. On another note, sorry for the long wait. I worked on a novel the rest of the summer, of which I have 11 pages to show for all my months of hard labour.

Coupled with school, hockey, boy, friends, family and whatever else life decides to throw at me (and its been throwing alot lately) makes me one very busy Deceptress.

Rest Assured That I Will Not Abandon This Story.

Five Alive or Fruitopia?

**_Deceptress_**


	13. The Broken Path

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I dont own it.

**Chapter Twelve:** The Broken Path

* * *

"So how did you really get the vines to disappear yesterday

"So how did you really get the vines to disappear yesterday?" Mitako pestered as she walked alongside Kenta down the same sunny road that had been over run with demonic vines only a days hard run back.

"I already told you," Kenta answered, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "I asked them nicely."

She bit back a sarcastic laugh, throwing her head back sharply in over emphasis. "You really expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"Yes," he answered dryly.

"You're hilarious," she informed him sarcastically, fighting back a smile.

"I know," he said after a pause, in his most serious tone. She snorted awkwardly as she fought to hold back her laughter. Kenta smirked triumphantly as he kept his eyes trained on his brother's distant form ahead of them on the path.

"I don't believe you," she said as soon as she calmed her laughter. Kenta's smirk faded. This girl had the crazy ability to never be dissuaded by him. Every attempt he made to change the subject to avoid her never ending barrage of questions, she followed. She let him lead her around in circles during a conversation. Yet whenever there was a lull, she always jumped right back in, never forgetting what they were talking about earlier.

God was it irritating.

He rolled his eyes, idly wondering why the gods had thrust her into his midst, and why he hadn't just killed her early on. If he had, he wouldn't have to be suffering through her company right now and wouldn't have to put up with her uncanny obsession with interrogating him.

"Why don't you believe me?" he sighed after a moment. It would be easier to just oblige her now and he had to admit, although never out loud, that deliberately provoking her was an entertaining way to pass the time.

"Because so much about you is just so…so…" she struggled to find the right word.

"…unbelievable." She said finally, turning her head to look up at him, almost as if to verify that he was indeed real and walking along side her. He felt her eyes on him and turned his head to look down at her.

"Don't you trust me?" he sneered, smirking wickedly to try and get a rise out of her and to end her serious mood.

As expected, she huffed and looked away from him.

"Not while you keep looking at me like you're still trying to decide whether or not to kill me." She shot at him. Kenta checked his astonishment. Sometimes he wondered how she could read him so well when they'd only just met. "Don't you trust me?" she looked back at him snidely.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not quite. You ask too many questions. It's like you're a spy or something, I don't know."

"Don't be absurd." She scoffed. "I've told you how many times. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already."

"Well then why do you ask so many damn questions?" he argued.

"I'm trying to be nice and make conversation!" she laughed at his suspiciousness of her. "Questions can't hurt you!"

"Shows what you know…" he scoffed lightly, looking down at her, his mood a bit darker.

"Oh really? Tell me than. How can something as simple as a question hurt you?" she continued on mockingly. She didn't seem to sense the change in his mood or tone.

Kenta stopped abruptly and grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him.

"Why did your parents abandon you? Why must you hide in the night? Why did your master reject you? Why are those so called friends of yours, the ones who saved you from a life of misery, trying so hard to kill you?!" he asked her sternly, his voice carrying louder than he expected.

Only as he registered the absolutely stunned, pained expression on her face did he calm down and begin to regret his outburst. He let go of her arm and as he loosened his grip she tore her arm from him, reaching for the needles on her forearm instinctively, although she did not draw.

Kenta found he could no longer meet her sad eyes.

"Sometimes…" he explained softly. "It's the answers that hurt…not the questions." He closed his eyes, head to the ground, tone apologetic.

His ear twitched first as he heard her footsteps as she took off at a run. He opened his eyes and saw a few drops of moisture hit the dirt road.

He tilted his head up, but the sky was clear and blue. That's when the slight scent of salt hit his nose. He looked down the road to see she had already caught up to Canis.

"Damn…" he said under his breath as he started walking again.

He was having a hard time believing that she had actually cried. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. That girl…there was no way that he could make her cry. No…that stupid, stubborn, untrustworthy girl would never cry. Not because of him. He even doubted that that girl even possessed feelings.

_"You've got a lot to learn about girls don't know…"_ a voice said in his head, a familiar voice he was pretty sure he had heard once before in his dreams, possibly.

"Who are you?" Kenta demanded, not nearly as threatened by the fact that he was hearing voices in his head as he ought to be.

_"That doesn't matter right now,"_ it reprimanded, _"You hurt her Kentamaru."_

"Keh, no I didn't." he scoffed mentally. "I taught her a lesson."

"_You cannot continue on this path Kenta."_ The voice foretold him. "_You attempt to break out of your father's shadow and yet you follow his footsteps perfectly."_

"What would you have me do? I will follow my father and then I will surpass him! I will make a name for myself my own way!"

_"You cannot hope to make a name for yourself if you follow someone else's path…"_

"Keh, says you."

_"Your father spent a great deal of time miserable and alone…think about that Kentamaru…"_ and the voice was gone.

What the hell could that possibly mean? And just what did any of that have to do with the girl…

**"KENTA!"**

Her scream jolted him, startling him out of his inner most thoughts almost painfully. He looked down the road and realized he couldn't see either of them on the horizon ahead of him.

"Shit," he cursed as he bolted down the road, arms thrown behind him, bare feet propelling him forward. 'It can't be Kashiro. He couldn't possibly have passed us. It's impossible…impossible!" he assured himself but nonetheless prepared himself for a fight.

"Kenta!" she called again as she came into his view.

"Kenta!" Canis wailed even louder. Kenta skidded to a halt and gawked at them.

"What the…_fuck_?" he exclaimed, unable to think of anything else to say.

Both of them were up to their waists in quicksand, stuck in a pit that spanned the entire width of the dirt path.

"Nice of you to show up!" Mitako snapped at him as she desperately tried to keep Canis from sinking further. She had her arms free of the pit and was holding him up, although he was still waist deep in the muck.

"How the hell did this happen?" he demanded incredulously as he stood anxiously on the edge of the pit.

"I don't know! I saw Canis fall and I just dove straight in to get him before realizing what all this was." She explained as she sank down a little further. Canis was fighting tears as she held him partially out of the sand.

"Baka," Kenta swore at her. Her eyes flashed at him angrily.

"Would you rather I just let your brother drown?" she yelled at him, her anger at him from earlier clearly not forgotten. At this statement, Canis began flailing about in her arms, afraid she was going to drop him.

"DON'T LET ME DIE!" he shrieked as he squirmed futilely, only managing to make them both sink deeper into the quicksand.

"Canis STOP!" Kenta cried, reaching out uselessly to his brother. "Don't move another inch you hear me?"

At his words, Canis stopped his squirming. Satisfied, Kenta took a deep breath, his momentary panic leaving him although to tell the truth the situation hadn't exactly gotten any better.

"She's not going to drop you Canis." He assured his brother with his calm, warm voice. He locked eyes with her, even though she was still seething mad at him.

"Isn't that right?" he asked her seriously, eyes imploring hers.

Despite her anger at him she looked up at Canis, forcing a smile onto her face.

"That's right." She assured him kindly. "I'm not going to drop you. You can trust me." Canis sniffled and nodded. Satisfied, she turned back to look at Kenta.

"But at the same time…" she started, worry creeping into her voice. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on."

Kenta nodded grimly and crouched slightly, steeling himself.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she called anxiously.

"Just…stay…." He said slowly as all of a sudden he dashed forward at them.

"STILL!" he snatched Canis from her grasp, landing neatly on the other side of the pit. He took a deep breath and set Canis on the ground, which took a bit of effort as the little hanyou was reluctant to let go of his older brother.

"Stand back against the trees now Canis," Kenta instructed him gently, giving him a apt on the head. He turned his body to face the pit.

The girls back was to them now and she couldn't see them at all.

"Don't you dare leave me here!" she shouted, her voice tinged with fear as she fought to get free.

"Stop moving." Kenta said calmly as he jumped into the air and back to the other side of the pit so she could see him. "I'm not leaving you behind alright?" he assured her. "But at the same time…I'm not entirely sure how to get you out either…"

"Can't you just pluck me out like you did Canis?" she suggested hopefully. Kenta shook his head. He crouched beside the pit to examine it. Sticking a single finger into the muck and trying to pull it out took an obscene amount of force to pull just the tip of his finger free.

"That…definitely wont work…" He said quietly to himself.

"Well you better do something!" she snapped at him.

"I will! Just give me some time to think dammit!" he snapped back as he stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Time is something we don't have a lot of!" she informed him…and she was right. She was already more than waist deep in the muck and was holding her arms over her head to keep them free.

"You're not sinking that fast," he told her with a roll of his eyes. Looking up he noticed that a number of branches from trees hung out over the path, more accurately, over the pit.

Looking around he spotted his brothers bow and quiver abandoned on the outskirts of the path. Walking over to them he snatched them up, but noticed several thick vines lying in the underbrush.

As he walked back to the pit, he took careful aim, having already tied a vine to an arrow.

"You're going to swing over?" She asked incredulously.

Kentamaru let the arrow fly, keeping his eyes trained on the arrow as it connected with a branch hanging out over the pit. "That's the plan." He answered confidently as he tugged the vine to test its strength.

"No way will that hold you." She said hotly; it was a weak attempt to hide the panic in her voice, so she was lashing out at him.

"I don't weigh that much." He assured her tugging on the vine again. "You on the other hand…" he shrugged his shoulders suggestively.

She bared her teeth at him. "Ugh you infuriate me!"

"Likewise." Kenta said agreeably as he hauled on the vine, his feet swinging off the ground. He swung over the pit, one hand holding the rope, the other free to grab a hold of the muddy girl in the pit.

He completely missed her the first time, and he was completely off target. He landed safely on the other side of the pit.

"Good going pretty boy." She admonished sarcastically.

"Shut up dog girl!" He retorted calmly. Canis ran up to his brother.

"Wow! That looks like fun! Can I try?"

Kenta shook his head as he stepped back, preparing to swing across the pit once more. "Sorry Canis." He grunted as he pushed off.

This time his aim was better, however, he was traveling much faster. He swung by her intending to grab her and pull her out of her predicament but at the last second she pulled her hand away.

Kenta skidded to a halt on the other side of the pit.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded, stepping up to the edge of the pit.

"I thought you were going to cut me!" she called apologetically. "You have claws."

"Keh, afraid of a little scratch are you?" Kenta taunted as he backed up a third time. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She nodded her head.

"Kenta…" Canis called tentatively from the other side of the pit.

"Not now Canis you can have your turn LATER!" he called as he swung out over the pit once again.

He was not going too fast over it, barely skimming the quicksand. He leaned back and outstretched his left hand.

In turn she reached up as much as the quicksand that held her would allow.

They were close…it would work this time…he was sure of it…

His fingertips grazed hers and just as he was about to reach out, even farther to grab her hand… his ear twitched.

"Kenta! Look Out!" Canis cried. The girl snatched her hand back to cover her head instinctively.

Kenta turned viciously, barely managing to dodge as a dangerous barb lashed out at him. It grazed his free arm cutting the sleeve of his haori.

He let go of the vine, sailing through the air until he landed in a crouch on the edge of the pit. Tentatively he reached out to finger the sleeve where the barb had caught him. It hadn't merely cut the sleeve…it had disintegrated it.

"Poison…" he murmured as he stood fully.

"Kenta watch out!" Canis screamed from the sidelines again, peering out from behind a tree.

On instinct Kenta darted left as the poisonous barbed tail of a giant scorpion demon pierced the ground where he had just been standing.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?" he wondered out loud as he landed once more, the demons tail temporarily stuck in the dirty. It wouldn't stay that way for long however, he knew that much…

"Kenta!" the girl screamed from the pit, the demonic quicksand pulling her in even faster now.

"Hold on!" He hollered. She laughed bitterly despite her predicament.

"Hold on…TO WHAT?!" she yelled incredulously.

"TO ME!" and he had leapt over the pit grabbing the stilled vine and swinging over it, in a wide arc. She reached out as far as she could manage, her shoulders barely above the quicksand now. Fear gripped her, almost like the quicksand that gripped her now. She strained as far as she could to reach him.

And then he was there, his hand locking around her wrist as she gripped him back tightly, his momentum pulling her free…

She was free up to her waist when they were jerked to a stop. She was stuck fast and Kenta was left hanging there one hand holding onto the vine, the other holding onto her.

"Shit!" he cursed as he strained to pull her loose. It was no easy feat when hanging from a vine. Gritting his teeth and with brute strength alone he managed to pull her up another couple inches.

He eased up, breathing hard, his grip on her slackening ever so slightly. She gripped his arm back hard.

"Don't let me go." She pleaded, fear written all over her face. Despite the strained expression on his own, as he struggled to keep them both out of the quicksand, his eyes softened slightly bewildered.

"I won't." he swore through his teeth as he tightened his grip on her once again. He tried to them both upwards but his strength failed him and he slipped further down the vine. He glanced at the scorpion which was, for the moment, still trying to pry its tail from the dirt.

Meanwhile the quicksand was still trying to pull her back in. He looked down at her, his golden eyes imploring her bright ones. She was biting her lip, struggling to hold on as he was.

How much easier would this trip have been without her? Just how many times would he have to risk his life for her?! It would have been so easy to just leave her behind, kill her as the rational youkai part of his mind told him to.

But the thing was…no one had asked him to save her…He'd offered.

'Sometimes…it sucks being honorable…' the voice in his head informed him, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Let me go." He told her suddenly. The blood drained from her face.

"Let me go…" He repeated slowly, "and take the rope." He instructed urgently. Understanding washed over her like a wave and with her free hand she grabbed on to the rope. When she was sure of herself she let go of his hand, dropping for a panicky moment before she caught herself.

With her weight gone, Kenta climbed higher up the vines into the trees.

He was met up in the leaves by Canis who was crouched near the trunk of the tree.

"Kenta!" Canis breathed in relief never raising his voice above an urgent whisper. Kenta crawled over to him and patted his head, as if to ascertain and check that his brother was still alive and in one piece. "How are we going to save her Kenta?" he asked honestly, worry etched onto his little face.

"I'll think of something." Kenta whispered back gruffly as he turned to look over his shoulder through the leaves.

"I'll help!" Canis insisted nodding his head eagerly.

"You just worry about staying safe." Kenta told him. Canis's ears drooped slightly.

"But Kenta… She's my friend…" he whined his face falling.

Kenta didn't have time to retort as there came from behind them a horrendous wrenching sound as the demon finally pulled its tail free. From the pit he heard Mitako's sharp intake of breath. In her human state she couldn't sense them up in the trees.

He could smell her tears as they trailed down her face and a growl started rumbling and building in his chest.

Kenta turned sharply, the entire tree shaking under his might as he pushed off, arcing high into the air over the scorpion.

The demon raised its head as best it could to track him, its tail aiming at him.

Just as Kenta started his fall, his arms crossed in front of him gathering power in his claws, the scorpion shot a barrage of poison needles at him.

His sleeves defended him from the brunt of the attack but a few needles pierced their way through and found their target in his flesh.

Kenta surged forward, ignoring the sting in his arms and the demons resounding roar in his ears. Soon, his own roar would mingle with the demons.

"IRON REEVER!"

His claws connected on the scorpions back, clanging off uselessly, like he had done no more than bat at it with a stick. The power of his failed attack reverberated up his arms but he paid it no heed.

Relentlessly, he continued driving his claws against the scorpions hard back, time after time, doing little to no damage at all to it.

"Dammit!" he swore, closing his fist and pounding it against the scorpion's hard shell in futility. "Why don't you die?" he hollered as the demon jerked and swished back and forth trying to dislodge him.

Too many times Kenta almost lost his footing on the scorpion as the demon thrashed around. Kenta began losing his cool, forgetting to use his head and think things through. He often got this way.

Normally Kenta kept a level head in battles, staying calm and calculated was his nature. But he had a tendency to, when battles grew prolonged or when he was losing, revert to a more berserker style of fighting. A style that included rushing head first at the enemy without thinking, and relying on brute strength alone.

A style greatly reminiscent, perhaps even identical to Inuyasha's.

His frustration getting the best of him, Kenta was losing his concentration, not even denting the monsters steely hide.

"Dammit Kenta just kill it already!" came the holler from the quicksand. She'd made no progress freeing herself from the sinking sand, her legs still trapped as she clung to the vine.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" he snapped at her, still pounding on the scorpions back, his attacks doing nothing but irritate the demon further.

"I think you're not trying very hard!" she yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Well I think you should-"

"Leave it to ME!"

Canis leapt out from the trees, bow in hand an arrow already notched. Kenta forced a wry smirk on his face.

"Go for it." He called, halting his barrage on the demon, merely keeping a hold on its back to watch what Canis would do. This was their only hope.

Canis nodded, taking careful aim at the scorpion, his tongue sticking out rather comically. "He's moving too much!" he whined, still trying to get his aim.

"Concentrate!" Kenta barked at him, his patience already at its limit. In the back of his mind he registered that his voice sounded exactly like Inuyasha's.

"You can do it Canis!" Mitako urged from the quicksand, her voice calm and reassuring. Kenta looked at her, something in her voice reminding him of his mother's for some strange reason. Perhaps it was her gentle tone, but it caught him off guard coming from her.

"Just like in practice Canis." Kenta called to his brother more calmly now. "Just like home…"

Canis screwed up his face, still taking his aim.

"Concentrate." Kenta said slowly.

"Relax…." Mitako added.

And then…

"SHOOT!"

At both of their promptings, Canis loosed his arrow. Flying straight and true it struck the scorpion right in one of its eyes. All three of them cried at the shots success but at that moment the demon began wailing, a high pitched keen that only Kenta and Canis could hear and one that threatened to burst the boys' sensitive ear drums.

Canis dropped his bow, smashing his hands over his ears, though it did little to alleviate the noise. The poor boy fell to his knees howling in agony.

"Canis? What's going on?" the girl demanded, worry creasing her features. Her human hearing was unaffected by the scorpions scream. She couldn't even hear it.

Kenta's own hands went to his ears as well as he too hollered in agony, his howl even deeper and more agonizing than Canis's. The scorpion continued to thrash below him wildly, even more so as it attempted to break the arrow currently stuck in its eye.

It began to buck and rear out of control, and Kenta, with his hands on his ears, was finally thrown off. He pitched forwards first off the demons back, cracking his forehead off the monsters hide before it thrashed again, sending him flying upwards like a rag doll where its wayward tail knocked him hard into a tree.

"Kenta!" the girl screamed concern unabashed in her voice. On and on she screamed at his motionless form, sliding down the trunk of the tree, blood slowly trickling over his closed eyelids.

Then the vine she had been holding shuddered and she quickly looked up. The branch her vine was fastened to bowed lower, dropping more of her back into the quicksand. Glancing down quickly and then back up to the branch, she followed it with her eyes to the trunk of the tree and then down.

The trunk was splintering and cracking, because lying at the base of it was Kenta. The demon had knocked him right into the tree that was practically her lifeline with so much force that it was breaking.

"Kenta! Get up! Come on!" she prompted him, practically begging. "Come on pretty boy! You're better than this!!"

His left ear, forever bent at the tip, twitched at the sound of her voice. Slowly he began to move and open his eyes, pushing himself up slowly, his every movement pained. Her heart leapt up into her chest at the sight.

"That's it!" she cheered him on. "I knew it!"

"I'm not….going to let some….stupid overgrown BUG get the best of me…" he swore, one hand on the trunk of the tree as he made to stand on unsteady feet.

"That's the spirit!" she smirked at him.

Kenta straightened to his full height, shaking his head to dispel the pain. Turning to look at her to shoot her a cocky smirk before he took care of business, what he saw wiped his face clear.

So fixated on him, she'd failed to notice the scorpion advancing on her. Currently standing on the edge of the pit, its poisonous tail was poised to attack above her. Its tip glowed as it charged up to launch a barrage of needles upon her.

"What is it" she asked, noticing the expression on his face. She followed his gaze and caught sight on the demon that was practically upon her.

She opened her mouth to scream but it was too late, the sound didn't even make it past her lips before the scorpion loosed his attack on her.

Kenta didn't even think, just reacted, diving forward to intercept the barrage of needles. They riddled his sides, some of them deflected by the properties of his haori, but majority pierced right through into his flesh.

The girl was white as a ghost as Kenta fell into the quicksand just below her. He'd taken the hit that had been meant for her.

"Kenta!!" she cried, letting go of the rope with one hand to reach out to him. She caught onto his left hand with her own but he was being pulled under fast.

"Don't give in!" she said through gritted teeth, although her words were in vain. He wasn't even moving. His silver rings were slipping off his fingers as he was pulled in deeper. "Please…"

His hand was the last of him to slip under as she lost her battle against the powerful suction of the sand. She was left hanging there; all she had left of him was the two silver bands she gripped tightly in her hand that had slipped off of his.

On the other side of the pit, Canis was crawling forwards towards the edge, having witnessed the entire spectacle.

"Canis get back!" she warned him. But he crawled even closer, ignoring her protest. He stopped when he reached the edge of the quicksand, peering down sadly into its depth as if he could somehow see through it and find his brother.

"Run away Canis!" she yelled at him, the vine she was clinging to was sinking lower as the tree Kenta had smashed continued to crack and break. If she couldn't save herself the least she could do was get Canis out of here. She should do it…for Kenta.

"NO!" the little guy shouted boldly. "Kenta!" he shouted at the pit, like an order. A command.

And suddenly, for some inextricable reason her eyes were drawn down.

A soft pink light was flowing from below the quicksand underneath her. She could feel it heating up where her legs were still stuck in the mud. Even the scorpion could sense it, peering down at the pit with its remaining eyes, stopping its assault for the moment.

"Get back Canis!" she yelled at him as the light reached its brightest, almost white now beneath the dark sand and Canis scurried back, already knowing what was coming. There was a smile on his face, one of deep immense pride.

She should have shielded her eyes as the light erupted all around her. All she could make out was him, in his black haori, emitting the brightest light she'd ever seen. It was comparable to the sun.

The quicksand dissipated at around her, the ground solidifying under her feet. She crumbled to her knees on the hard earth, entire body shaking as she gazed up at Kenta. Surrounded by the spiritual light, even in her human form his aura scorched her. The air around his left hand crackled and sparked as his energy just poured out from him unhindered.

The scorpion stared, stunned for a moment, as if testing Kenta's power before it shrieked and charged at him with its pincers.

Kenta stood his ground, face completely blank as the scorpion came at him. It slashed at him with its right pincer. Kenta held out his right hand and caught it, avoiding the claw, as if it were nothing. Obviously irritated it lashed out even harder with its left. Kenta stopped it with his left hand, pink light still pouring from his claws in copious amounts.

The scorpion shrieked as the energy from Kenta's hand burned and purified it. Kenta's poker face broke as he smirked wickedly.

"_Sacrosanct_," his voice was calm and even, deadly.

The light and power that shot out from his hand at his word was even brighter, if that was even possible, that it had been earlier. She had no choice but to shield her eyes this time. The light was so bright she risked burning her eyes and losing her sight forever.

When the wind and the light died down from the effects of his attack and the light from his hand slowly receded to a bearable level, she looked back up at him again.

The scorpion was purified completely, specks of pink dust settling on the ground in front of Kenta.

"Kenta…" she called his name hesitantly. She couldn't see his face from she was seated in the dirt in the middle of the road.

He turned slightly to look over his shoulder at her. Blood still streaked down the side of his face. She smiled at him in relief, a genuine smile. The corner of his lips twitched upward slightly in response.

And then he fell.

"KENTA!"

* * *

Woe is me, how the time flies. I realize I am being an incredibly big bitch right here, what with the not updating in what has probably been forever and then leaving you with this awful cliffhanger. I am incredibly sorry, but I felt I needed to do something big to make up for my lack of updates. Feel free to leave your comments stating thus, your rants are encouraged. If anyone is still left even reading this story I'd really like to know. Not that I'm going to stop, but reviews keep me going and make me go quicker. If I know people are actively reading then I'll move a lot faster. Haven't had a review since like...3-4 chapters ago?

So readers, if you are alive...I'd love to know :)

_Deceptress_


End file.
